Timeless
by Yoink Daydurfurits
Summary: After the doors were closed, Riku has been in the shadows but in the shadows,there is no such thing as time because time is meaningless. So what happens when Sora opens the door five years later? SoraxRiku & SephxCloud YAOI
1. My Darkness

_Title_: Timeless 

_Rating_: PG-13

_Pairings_: Sora/Riku

_Warnings_: Yaoi or boyXboy love, references to intense situations, rating may change later

_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own anything from Kingdom Hearts. I don't own any characters or places or anything.

_Summary_: After the doors were closed, Riku has been in the shadows but in the shadows, there is no such thing as time because time is meaningless. So what happens when Sora opens the door five years later? SoraxRiku

**Timeless**

It was dark. It was always dark. He couldn't see a centimeter in front of his face. But he didn't walk blindly. He walked carefully and in short strides. His ghastly pale arms hung down at his sides, occasionally hitting some foreign object, but otherwise were still. His clothed fingers hid calloused hands and unusually baggy clothing hid a lean, but not weak, body.

Distance noises could be heard ahead. He whipped his head up, silver hair flying into his barely useful aqua colored eyes. Within an instance of the noise, more followed. Rushed footfalls came towards him. Screeching pierced his sensitive ears and dull yellow eyes could be seen coming closer. He wasted no time calling upon his heart. A comforting weight settled into his right hand and then in his left. A dead smile crossed his too pale lips and he waited.

Within moments, the first arrived. He made a quick rush to the side, twisted around, and sliced through the moving black blur. He jump in time to miss a hit to his face. He flipped in air and brought his weapons down on either side of him. Wails of agony sliced through the air and more followed. He kneeled on the ground, crossed his weapons and waited. He felt two behind him and one in front. He snapped up and spun, letting his weapons cut through the enemies.

He sighed to himself as he soon realized this was no challenge. He then willed the weapons away. He closed his eyes and kneeled to the ground with his left hand on the cold floor. With deep concentration, he called forth one of the many types of magic he knew.

While light gathered at the tips of his fingers and spread to his whole hand, the light then began to sink into the ground around him, forming a circle around his body. There, it showed him in a brilliant light but he could not look to see. The light hurt his eyes like a thousand needles pushing into his eyes. He let his head fall back a bit and he whispered the word to unlock the seal.

"Holy." He never would have thought that such an element would have existed in such a dark place, but it was entertaining to see the results.

The white light shot up in a column around him. It then exploded outward in a circle with about a half mile radius. Screams, wails, screeches, and howls sounded through the atmosphere. Beasts not even in the encounter were being burned alive, or what could be considered alive, by the light and vanishing. Some left a few green spheres but no more than two or three.

When the light died out, he picked himself off the ground and collected two green spheres. He would have to crack them open later. He didn't have time to stand there and procrastinate. Beast would be coming his way any minute now and he didn't have the strength to beat them off.

He rushed off, in an eastward direction, that would take him to his home. The only place where he could sleep, if any, and be safe. There were protections spells around his home that were almost impenetrable but there were still a few mishaps. At his home, there was also food, which he needed badly. He had be gone for a long time now. He never really knew how long because there were no clocks in here. Not that it would matter.

He let out an inaudible sigh and reached the first barrier to his home. He touched the invisible wall and concentrated on opening the door. He did so quickly and then moved to the second. He walked through it effortlessly and stopped. He reached for the front gate and walked through. He saw the outline of his home, or what more people would call a shack. He didn't care though. It was home. He pushed open his door and picked up a heavy robe off the floor. He put it on and tied it at his waist with a piece of cloth. Grabbing another piece of cloth, he placed it upon his eyes and held his breath for only but a moment. He then reached toward an enchanted chest and opened it. A golden light filled the shack and he cringed. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the two spheres and placed them inside. He grabbed another sphere that had been in there for a while before closing the lid tightly.

He pulled the cloth off his eyes and pushed it into his robe pocket. He held the sphere tightly in his hand and sat on the ground. Grabbing the other side of the sphere with his other hand, he twisted it until he heard a crack. Quickly, he grabbed a stone bowl he had made long ago and then poured the contents of the sphere into the bowl. He let the liquid sit for a while before swishing it around and then gulping it down.

Immediately he could feel his deteriorating health increase. He felt much better. He pushed the bowl aside and leaned against the cold shack. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. He placed his head upon his knees and closed his emotionless eyes.

The past then began to haunt him. Periwinkle blue eyes shined with untamable light and warmth encircled him, but never touched him. Sounds of laughter haunted him and visions of sunsets and moonlight hurt him. Remembrance of happiness and joy that he was once filled with intruded upon his mind and then the darkness set in. Thoughts of a silver haired demon and then a black hearted woman and a dragon.

He shook his head furiously. He didn't want to think of them. He didn't want to think of anyone. It hurt to think that he hadn't heard his friends' voice in so long or felt the warmth of love. It always made him think of the silver demon and the wicked lady. It hurt so much to think of those. He physically ached when his mind drifted towards them.

He gave a strangled cry and smashed a his fist against the cold ground. Pain raced up his arm and through his knuckles. He felt the blood trickle out and pool around his wounded hand. He paid it no mind as he brought his hand back around his legs and laid his head down.

If the visions were to come now, then let them come. He would have to face them sooner or later. He had all the time in the world to relive them, why not now? He comforted himself for a while before letting his mind take over.

And take over it did.

It slipped back to where there was an endless vision of water and a small island was the only thing in sight. There were kids along the shore line and music was ringing in the night air. A blonde haired boy raced around a wooden table with a brown haired girl screaming after him, waving her fist in the air. Another boy watched and smiled at his two friends. Further away from the younger kids, there was a brown headed boy sitting in the sand making a mediocre sandcastle. He had a smile plastered on his pink lips and his periwinkle eyes sparked with life. He hummed along with the song and bobbed his head up and down to the beat.

A few minutes later, he patted the top of his last tower and jumped up. He ran over to the water's edge and found his silver headed friend, brooding again. He tugged at the boy's arm before dragging him to his castle. The silver headed boy stood up and whipped himself off before taking a look at the castle. They talked for a bit before smiling and laughing.

As the picture faded, another took it's place. It was a red headed girl. She was sitting on a rock watching both the brown headed and silver headed boy. She rooted each on as their wooden swords clashed. She cheered more for the smaller boy and added a few in for the taller. She laughed with all her might as the silver headed boy won. He grinned at his opponent and put his sword away.

Then, the darkness came. The silver demon grabbed the silver haired boy's arm and slammed him against the wall. Tan hands swept across pale cheeks and then on his shoulders. Hate filled eyes narrowed at aqua eyes. The young boy whimpered and tried to pull away but the silver demon wouldn't allow it. The silver demon held the younger boy's arms above his head with one hand and let his other roam the boy's body. The boy struggled harder but a blow to his cheek stopped all movements.

A woman then came. She came in black and deep purple with horns upon her head. She had the face that only a horse could ever compare to only because it was so long. Her voice was ear piercingly high and hurt the silver haired boy's ears when she spoke. The wicked lady hollered at the boy and sent black lightning at him. The boy didn't move as it hit and not a sound came from his mouth. The wicked lady smiled and sent him off.

The vision wavered and then it came to the doors. The silver haired boy had won control and was helping to pull the doors shut. He looked into his once friend's periwinkle colored eyes. He nodded to his friend and told him to take care of the other. His friend missed him shed the single tear.

Another followed. It was where a small mouse was taken from the silver haired boy. The mouse had found a door out but he couldn't hold it open. The mouse had tried so hard, but the silver haired boy didn't make it. The mouse was gone in a swallow of light and the boy landed on his knees. The boy was now utterly alone.

More memories flooded his mind and he let them control him. His body tensed as the darker memories surfaced and relaxed when lighter memories came. It continued, for, he didn't know how long, before he heard it. His mind reeled back and was fully alert. Then, the noise came again.

It was ripping. Something was being ripped. He pushed himself up and looked out his small window. He looked about and spotted it. A creature was ripping his barriers. It was striking it repeatedly over and over and over. It didn't stop. He calmed his hatred and called upon his comfort. The weight in his hands appeared and he waited. The outer barrier was the strongest, the inter was only for the smaller, weaker creatures to stay away.

It seemed like eternity before the outer barrier collapsed. It shattered in a explosion of blue light and he screamed in pain. It hurt so bad. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the cloth. He put it over his eyes and relied on his senses to direct him. He listened intently for the next barrier to be crossed. It was... but with unusual sounds. It was not sounds like the shadows or the invisible forces, but it sounded the same as his own two feet crossing them.

He re-focused his mind back to the steps and tightened his grip on the weapons. The creature was coming forward. He could feel it. As he waited for the creature to make the first move, he felt magic gather. His instincts told him to run and his mind panicked. He stood stock still as a white light exploded through the dark. The light caused so much pain, even through the cloth, that he screamed and fell to the ground. His voice ripped through the thick silence and he heard voices. For the first time in a long time he heard voices.

He then felt hands, all over his body. He couldn't fight them though. His head was pounding and his body was in shock. He was shutting down. He felt his eyes begin to roll into the back of his head. Before he could drift into unconsciousness, he heard someone call his name. He could have sworn it was his brown haired friend, but that was impossible. He was in the shadows and his friend was in the light. It wasn't possible, was it?

Then darkness claimed him but more words reached him.

"Gods! I found you! Riku, I found you!"

TBC...

Author's Notes Okay, this is my very first Kingdom Hearts fanfic. (Not that you care but still!) I do want to point out that I HAVE played the game and finished it and seen the "secret ending" so I do know what happens. I've combined them to make something different. Also, I want to thank anyone who reads this or reviews, I appreciate them very much. I would also like to point out that the next chapter will not be written in the same style as this. There will be names used! Woohaw! Thanks again to anyone who cared to read or review! I'll be back with more soon hopefully!

PS: Revisions start on next chapter.


	2. My Love

_Title_: Timeless 

_Rating_: PG-13

_Pairings_: Sora/Riku

_Warnings_: Yaoi or boyXboy love, references to intense situations, rating may change later

_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own anything from Kingdom Hearts. I don't own any characters or places or anything.

_Summary_: After the doors were closed, Riku has been in the shadows but in the shadows, there is no such thing as time because time is meaningless. So what happens when Sora opens the door five years later? SoraxRiku

**Timeless**

Short brown hair fell into periwinkle blue eyes as a gust of wind blew through the palace grounds. The young man, just barely turned nineteen years of age, felt his lithe body fall back onto the plush grass. Eyes that held a usual sparkle to life were not shinning. They weren't shinning because today would mark another year of his mistake. It was theday when he closed the door to Kingdom Hearts and lost his best friend, his unrequited love.

Sora closed his depressed filled eyes and let out a puff of air. He tucked his black gloved hands behind his head and raised his knees to the sky. He felt his baggy black shorts slip further up his legs but he paid it no mind. He kept his eyes plastered to the sky, where scattered clouds were passing through. Sora could almost swear that some clouds looked like Pluto, or a crab, and even one of Kairi.

Sora's body tensed up at the name of his friend. He hadn't seen here for a few months now. She was suppose to be at the palace today and she hadn't arrived yet. He grimaced. The last time they were together, Kairi left, very angry. It was then that Sora told her that he didn't love her, that he wasn't exactly straight. Kari understood that he would never love her and she accepted him. She did not, however, accept who he loved. She had screamed at him, called his desire foolish and out right stupid. Sora wouldn't stand for it and fought back. There was no way he was going to take that from someone who should accept him no matter what.

He made his body relax and he pushed himself into a sitting position once again. He crossed his legs and picked at the grassby his unclothed feet. His thoughts drifted back to Kairi and her visits. It would seem impossible since all the doors to the world were sealed, but, just because something is locked, doesn't mean there isn'tanother way out. A small smile crept on his lips when he remember the blessed day when Cid Highwind came through the castle doors with a huge grin painted on his face. Cid had found a way to travel through the worlds without using the Gummi ships.

Sorabarely remembered the complicated theory that Cid used about the Gummi ships and how therewere worm holes and dimensional breaks. Cid even said that the dimensional breaks had to be calculated precisely for time, speed, and passengers, otherwise the breaks could swallow the whole ship and anyone could die. Traveling alone with no ship was possilbe with worm holes but they appeared sporatically sometimes though. Cid, of course, preferred the worm holes considering how dangers a dimensional break was when a worm hole was very easy to predict the locations and it didn't need any specific details.

A smile crossed rosy lips. From that moment on Sora knew he would be able to find his best friend. He knew because he could feel a constant tugging at his heart, just barely though. At the first, it was incredibly strong, but as time when by, it began to decimate. The tug was leaving and lately at an alarming rate. Only a week ago the tug was like a little baby holding onto a mother's hand, but today, it was like any rash movements would break the connection.

A sudden scream snapped Sora out of his revere. His periwinkle eyes searched the area and he spotted it. It was Kairi. She was screaming at him to get up and meet her half way. Sora let a halfhearted smile cross his features before pulling on his socks and then black tennis shoes. He jumped up from the grass and flew across the grassy land separating him from his friend.

Kairi's violet eyes glittered in the sun as she ran towards Sora. She had changed a little from their time apart butnot much. She had grown to be about 5'8" and her sinful red hair was down to the middle of her back held in a secure french braid. Her usual short purple skirt had been tossed aside for pale pink shorts and a white shirt with quarter cut pink sleeves. Her black strap necklace was replaced with a silver chain with a four leaf clover. Her rosy red lips opened again to call out to Sora.

"Sora! I've missed you!"

"Kairi!"

They crashed into each other. They fell to the ground, hands and legs intertwined and their laughter was heard through out the castle land. When they pulled apart, Kairi sat back on her knees and Sora sat with his legs crossed. Their smiles never left their faces.

"Sora, It's so good to see you again. I've felt so bad for what I said to you last time I saw you, I've been miserable since then. I'm so sorry!"

"Thanks Kairi. I've missed you too!" Sora reached out to her and enveloped her in a tight embrace. Kairi threw her arms around him and squeezed. Sora shifted in slight discomfort but was more than willing to accept a hug from his friend.

Kairi pulled back, with watery eyes. Sora immediately looked concerned but Kairi waved him off. She smiled and brushed away a single crystal tear. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She moved herself to be sitting on her rear and her legs were to the side. One hand braced her weight and she let her head fall back.

Sora just watched on as his friend basked in the sun. He was more than happy to accept her back again. Kairi was a strong woman now and he needed that kind of emotional support.

Before long, loud and clumsy footsteps were heard coming closer. Sora knew who it was immediately. A genuine smile graced his lips before he jumped up and pounced. Two people fell to the ground rolling and laughing. Sora landed on his back while the other loomed over him.

"Gawrsh Sora! I didn't know you were that happy to see me!" Goofy beamed at him and stood up. He offered a gloved hand to Sora. Sora happily took it and brushed himself off.

"Of course I'm happy to see you Goofy! You're my friend!"

"Ahh, shucks!" Goofy chuckled and then suddenly went serious. Sora's smile disappeared from his face. Kairi, who had watched the whole exchange, got up and stood next to Sora.

"What's up Goofy?"

"King Mickey wants your presence as soon as possible. He thinks he found it."

Sora's posture tightened. Without thinking or hesitating, Sora took off at a dead run. He didn't care if anyone followed or if they even were. He knew his heart was beating like a drum in his ear and his chest was like a vice, squeezing the life out of him. He could here the pounding of his feet, simultaneously with his heart, and his heavy breaths.

When he reached the large doors to the court chambers, Sora didn't stop to calm down. He slammed open the door. The bang echoed through the mostly empty room. There was a surprised yelp after the door but Sora couldn't really tell who it belonged too. It could have been Queen Minnie or Daisy. It was more than likely Minnie.

"Sora. I'm glad you could come so quickly."

Sora stepped away from the throne a foot away. His chest heaved and he bent forward to brace himself with his hands on his knees. He put one hand to his unsettled stomach and gave shallow coughs. He heard Kairi and Goofy and stop next to him, also huffing and puffing.

Catching his breath, Sora stood straight and stared into the small black eyes of the mouse king. Mickey had been gone for two years in Kingdom Hearts. When he mysteriously returned, he was blinded by the light for almost three months afterwards and had to be escorted everywhere. He didn't look a day older but then again, neither did Minnie so Sora and everyone else paid it no mind. Sora did, however, ask millions of questions about his best friend. Mickey told him the story straight out and almost burst into tears the first time.

"We think we found it. We think we found a worm hole to Kingdom Hearts." Mickey said with hope filled eyes.

"Where?" Sora replied.

"Right here, in the castle."

"Are you serious?" Kairi all but shouted.

"Yes." Mickey nodded and stood up. He descended the stairs from his throne and stood in front of Sora. He motioned with one hand to a side door and it opened. Leon stepped out from the door. Sora's eyes widened in the slightest at sheer surprise. Leon looked just the same. He was still fairly tall with creamy white skin and delicious chocolate brown hair. His usual cold steel eyes were softer now, like the color of a storm after the worst is over. But one thing definitely didn't change, he still wore the same clothes. Ever the stubborn man.

Leon nodded to Sora and spoke.

"I've been here for two weeks. I've been researching the worm holes and found they are more constant and not as sporadic as we thought they were." Leon made his way over to the group, chains on his boots clanging as he came closer. "I've made a map of the palace and the area around. I have all worm holes traced, named, and counted. But," Leon said stopping next to Sora, "I found one that leads to a barrier. It's a shield to keep people out, but I can feel the darkness. I know it's Kingdom Hearts."

"Where at in the castle?" Sora whispered.

"Convenient really." Leon let a small uplift in his lips occur. "It's in your chambers. To the left side of your bed."

"Can I go through it now?" Sora asked rapidly.

"Maybe. The barrier is strong. You'd have to attack it until it broke."

Sora steeled his eyes. "Let's do it."

----

Sora stepped to the left side of his bed. He called to his heart to bring forth his keyblade. He a heavy weight drop into his hands and he gripped it tight. It was Divine Rose. It wasn't his most powerful, but it would do the job.

"Remember Sora, you have to keep attacking or the shield won't break." Leon said from his seat on the bed.

"You can do it Sora! Just think, you'll be able to see him again!" Kairi cheered.

"Good luck." Minnie and Mickey whispered.

"Give it all ya got Sora!" Goofy hooted.

"Go for it!" Donald cheered in his very raspy voice.

"Thanks guys." Sora held out his left hand. He walked forward and then he felt it. The barrier was right there. Taking one step back, Sora raised his keyblade and prepared his strike. With all of his strength, he brought the blade down and bright blue sparks flew around him. He tried to ignore them and kept repeating the hits over and over. He cried out in pain when a few sparks landed on his cheeks but he never gave up.

With one final hit, the barrier shattered. Blue light exploded in the room and Sora ran into the hole, not caring about the lack of vision. Sora felt a familiar tug at his heart and he couldn't help but feel excited. He followed the worm hole until it brought him to utter darkness. He heard muffled movements in front of him and he walked forward. He was vaguely aware that two others had followed him. He figured it was Leon and Mickey, but he couldn't be sure.

As he made his way, he felt himself pass through another barrier, although this one was extremely weak. It was nothing compared to the other. He ignored it and reached out. He felt his gloved hand come in contact with a solid cold and his body shivered. It was a horrible feeling. It went straight to his bones and the chill didn't leave.

Sora heard more muffled movements and entered the cold place. He felt the tug at his heart pull him down and he fell to his knees. He felt around the freezing ground before his hand brushed something warm. He let his hands roam over course fabric and then spoke.

"Riku? Is that you? Riku, answer me please!"

"Sora?"

"Who is it?"

"It's Mickey and Leon. Where are you?"

"Just a second, I'll make a light." Sora closed his eyes and clutched the fabric in one hand. He held the other up to his face and concentrated. He reached for his magic and found what he was looking for. With a whisper of words, blinding white light filled the area followed by a blood curdling scream.

Sora's eyes opened and looked down. Tears filled his eyes instant.

"Gods! I found you! Riku, I found you!" He grabbed Riku into a hug and squeezed. He felt no response from him and realized Riku was unconscious. Before he could make a statement, Mickey called out to him.

"Sora! Hurry up, let's get out of here. I can feel the heartless coming closer!" Mickey shouted.

"All right. Just give me a second to get him out of here!" Sora kept the light going in mid air and reached under Riku's back and then under his knees. He lifted him with ease, which startled him greatly. Riku shouldn't be this light. He should have been more than he could handle.

"Hurry Sora!" Leon warned.

"Coming!" Sora pushed his thoughts aside and ran out of the shack, leaving his fire spell to burn itself out. Heheard Leon and King Mickey stop at the worm hole's entrance. He then felt the darkness closing in. It was an overpowering feeling. It yanked at his mind and gripped his heart. He gasped for breath. It hurt so much to be surrounded by such darkness. How could Mickey and Riku have lasted for so long?

Shaking his head furiously, Sora bolted through the worm hole, followed closely by Mickey and Leon. He burst through the hole and ran into the bed. He felt himself smoosh Riku's frail body into the firm mattress. He tried to push himself away but Leon fell on him and then Mickey. Sora 'ooffed' each time and groaned. No matter how light each one was, the impact took his breath away.

"Sorry Sora." Mickey quickly backed away.

"My apologies."Leon slid to the side.

Sora nodded and stood up. He then let his eyes drift to his best friend, and his lost love. What he saw shocked him. His breathing stopped and he swore his heart skipped a beat, or three. Riku's skin was paler than a sheet of paper, even his cheeks held no color, and his lips had a blue tint to them. His hair was still just touching his shoulders, just like years ago.

Sora's hand shook as he began to pull off the worn grey robe and the piece of cloth holding it on Riku's body. Sora had to get assistance from Leon to hold Riku's body up to pull the robe completely off the frail body and Sora had to hold back tears. Riku's body was thin. There was no other word for it. His clothes bagged off his hips and his shoulders, not to mention all color had faded and they were caked with dirt and grime. Where the clothes sunk into his body Sora could see small outlines of ribs and bones. But what was an even bigger shock, was Riku didn't look an inch taller. Aside from the clothes and the weight, Riku hadn't changed. Not an inch taller or older.

Sora's mind shouted at him. It had been five years! It was impossible!

TBC...

Author's Note Here's the second chapter! I didn't get to double check my spelling so I'll have to revise it later. ((I actually might remake the whole chapter. I'm not to happy with some parts.)) Anyways, I hope everyone liked it. I want to say a few thank yous!

D-chan: Thanks a million! I loved your review. What a popper. LoL. I love that word! Oh, and I did go back and revise the first chappie. Thanks for the help! grins

Anniken: I appreciate your review! Hope you enjoyed this part!

Life's scar: Woohaw! I hope this was fast enough for you. I would have had it out yesterday, but I went to another state and watch Les Miserables! So much fun! Anyways, thanks a lot!

black-magician-girl: Well, yes, Riku does go home. In a sense. He goes to the palace. Thanks I suppose.

Uzumaki: Thanks for your review so much! It put me is such a good mood and I wrote a lot for my fic after reading it! So in a way, you're my inspiration for this one! Woohaw for you! Thanks!

christie: Yuppers. I finally did a fic that's not Beyblade. I feel kind guilty though! I was going to continue a BB fic that I'd written awhile ago, and I trashed it! sighs Anyways. Thanks for reviewing, glad ya liked it and hope you read more!

Lotsa love to everyone and thanks again!

PS: Hey hey hey muh fella readers! snickers Sorry, my lame attempt at an accent. But seriously, I'm going to be revising this story for the next few days, if not weeks. This is the first chapter done. I will NOT be revising chapter one unless I am otherwise asked to do so. Expect a few minor changes, nothing big. Thanks for your time!


	3. Confusion

Title: Timeless  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Sora/Riku  
  
Warnings: Yaoi or boyXboy love, references to intense situations, rating may change later  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything from Kingdom Hearts. I don't own any characters or places or anything.  
  
Summary: After the doors were closed, Riku has been in the shadows but in the shadows, there is no such thing as time because time is meaningless. So what happens when Sora opens the door five years later? SoraxRiku  
  
Timeless  
  
Sora sat down on the firm mattress. His face showed nothing but confusion. His brow was drawn together and his lips were in a thin line. He reached out a gloved hand and pushed away a few pieces of stray silver hair on Riku's face. He let his hand linger along sunken cheeks and then along the jaw line. His fingers stopped on the chin and he brushed discolored lips with his finger.   
  
His butterfly strokes parted the soft lips and Sora pulled his hand away. His confused eyes then turned to the occupants in the room. Goofy and Donald stood in the corner of the room, both looking at the ground with sympathy thick in their sullen eyes. Queen Minnie and Daisy had a few tears in their eyes and Minnie's lips quivered. He traveled just to the side of them and violet eyes sparkled with unshed tears and pity. He moved away from those quickly. Periwinkle eyes then met stormy grey. No sympathy was held in them, only concern.   
  
Leon wanted to say something to Sora, but what could he say to make it easy? He had never been in his position before, so how could he give advice? There was just no way. But he knew sympathy wouldn't work nor pity. Leon sighed and turned his head away. It was too confusing and it hurt his heart to know that he couldn't help.  
  
Sora blinked and nodded slightly to himself. He knew Leon was having an inner monologue but right now, the only one that would know anything, was at the end of the large bed. Sora twisted his body and let his eyes land on small black ones.   
  
Mickey fidgeted in his spot and flexed his hands. His gloves groaned in protest from the tightening and un-tightening. He then grabbed his elaborate blue robes in one hand and twisted it with his other. He was to the extreme of nervous. He had never wanted to tell Sora what he knew, but now there was no choice.   
  
"Mickey. Tell me why." Sora whispered harshly.  
  
"Sora, you must understand why I chose not to tell you." Mickey let the robes drop from his hands. He strolled over to Sora and placed a hand on Riku's chest. "I was afraid that you wouldn't be able to handle it if Riku did come back. I know it was hard for me to accept." Mickey reached over Riku's body and grabbed the stray piece of worn cloth.   
  
"There," he paused, "there was a secret in Kingdom Hearts that only those who lived in there were ever privileged to." Mickey lifted Riku's head and draped the cloth over his eyes. He let Riku's head rest on its side and then grabbed the cloth taunt. He knotted it in the back and placed his head right. "It dealt with time." He let his gaze fall on Sora. "In the shadows, time doesn't work. It is eternity and it is forever. A year could go by in this world, but in the shadows, an hour could go by in the same time or even a minute. There's no way to tell. So, in effect, I never aged, and neither did Riku. There was no time for us to change. We were stuck in a world where time didn't exist, so there was no possible way to grow older." Mickey felt his throat constrict.   
  
"I-I..." Sora couldn't start his sentence. His voice refused to listen and his chest felt like there was a concrete block on it. His teeth clenched and his hands gripped his shorts. He took deep calming breaths and lowered his head.   
  
"Sora, wi-"  
  
"Please. Leave me alone for a while. I just want some time to think about things." Sora whispered.  
  
"As you wish. Come on Minnie, Daisy, Goofy, Donald. You too Leon." Mickey looked to Kairi and nodded towards her. She nodded back and stayed at the edge of the room. Kairi watched as the six people left.   
  
Before Mickey shut the door, he whispered a few words. "Make sure to close the curtains. Riku cannot be in the light yet." With that said, he disappeared into the hall and the door shut with a booming click.   
  
Kairi watched as Sora hunched over. His eyes were closed and the white-knuckle grip on his shorts was gone. His face was blank and his body was still. She wanted to go over to him and wrap him in a hug but how would he react?   
  
"Riku." Sora mumbled to himself.   
  
"Sora?" Kairi called attentively.  
  
Sora didn't acknowledge her voice.  
  
"Please Sora." Kairi tiptoed over to Sora and grabbed both of his hands. She hauled him up and he towered over her, at least a good six inches. She reached under his chin and lifted it only slightly. She let her hand then drift to his cheek and caress it. "I won't pretend to know what you are going through, but I know it hurts. The best way to make it better, even just a little, is to talk. So talk to me Sora. Let me help you."  
  
Sora, with his half-opened lids, let sorrow and happiness leak into his eyes. "I-it hurts. It hurts to know that I won't have a chance with him but it feels so good to have him here. To know he's alive." Sora confessed.  
  
"I know. Believe me when I say I know how much it hurts not to have the one you love." Kairi bit her bottom lip.  
  
"I'm so sorry about that Kairi."  
  
"Don't be. We were meant to be great friends. I've learned to accept that." She sighed and forced a half smile on her lips. "I know I can't have you, but I can be in your heart as a friend. Just because you don't love me, doesn't mean I have to stop being your friend. That's what took me so long to realize Sora. That's why I didn't return here until now."  
  
Sora knew she was talking about the fight they had. He was glad they were talking about it, thought it wasn't at the best of times, it was always better now than later.  
  
"That fight we had was so stupid. I should have just accepted you then instead of yelled at you. I was reacting through my pain. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't. We've had enough to be sorry about."  
  
Kairi nodded.  
  
"So, want to talk about Riku again?"  
  
"Not really." Sora sighed.  
  
Kairi nodded and stepped back. She looked past Sora and to Riku's fifteen-year-old body. "He really is a cutie." She giggled. Hopefully, getting Sora's mind of the current situation would help things. Kairi could only pray. "Maybe things will work out."  
  
"I doubt it. He's in a fifteen-year-old body when he's really twenty and I'm nineteen. People could call that rape." Sora snorted. He knew what Kairi was doing, and for that he was in her debt. He really didn't want to think about anything right now.  
  
"Well, then don't tell anyone. It's not like your back on Destiny Islands. You're here, at the palace. Everyone knows you have the hots for Riku. Well, except for Riku, but still." Kairi shrugged. "They'd know anyways. Besides, no one cares that you love him. Get over you insecurities." Kairi stuck her tongue at him.   
  
Sora chuckled. "Thanks."   
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Dinner is about fifteen minutes from now. Why don't you go and eat?"   
  
"You won't join me?"  
  
"No. I think I'll stay and watch over Riku."  
  
"Right. I'll tell everyone you're shagging and leave it at that!"   
  
"Kairi!"  
  
"Sorry. But I would love to see the look on their faces if I told them that!" She laughed out loud and headed toward the door. She turned the crystal knob and pulled. She took one step out before instantly remembering something. "Oh, hey Sora?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Close the curtains."  
  
"Right. Thanks."   
  
"Like I said, anytime." Kairi then stepped out all the way and the door clicked shut.   
  
Sora, who watched Kairi leave, walked over to his window and drew the royal blue velvet curtains close. Metals rings against a metal pole screeched loudly and rang through his ears. He frowned a bit at the atrocious noise. The room was cast into shadows. There was no light to guide the way but Sora had often came into his chambers with no light. He had memorized the room's layout and anything in it.   
  
He turned on his heels and trotted over to a table that held a single cream colored candle and a box of matches. He nabbed the worn box and pushed it open. With decisive movements, he took one match and struck it against the box. The small flame cast a strange orange glow on his face and his hand. He brought the match to the candlewick and it caught on fire. He pulled the match away from the fire and blew it out.   
  
Setting the small stick down, Sora walked over to his bed and stood. He waited but a minute before kneeling down on the stone floor. He rested his elbows on the edge of the bed and placed his head in his hands. He let his eyes roam over Riku's frail body and he couldn't help but wonder how Riku had survived in the shadows with such horrible health.   
  
"Uh..."   
  
Sora's ears picked up the faint sound. He picked his head up and listened again. Another moan reached his ears. His heart began to beat widely against his chest and he moved more towards Riku's head. He let one hand rest on the bed's edge and the other tangle in Riku's silver locks. He rubbed his thumb on Riku's temple and leaned forward.  
  
"Come on Riku. Wake up. I know you can do it. Wake up, please." Sora's voice was barely a whisper. It was filled with hope and desire though and packed with concern. He wanted to speak to his friend so badly but he wouldn't force him.   
  
"Ahhh... where am I?" Riku's light voice rasped out. He shifted his hips and moved his legs. His arms were twitching to move but he couldn't find the energy to do more. He tried to open his eyes but immediately closed them. The orange glow in the room stung his eyes, although not too painfully.  
  
"You're at King Mickey's palace."  
  
Riku jerked. He could have sworn he heard Sora's voice.  
  
"Come on, speak to me Riku."  
  
"S-Sora?" Riku's words were unsure and low.   
  
"Yeah. That's me." Sora smiled and petted silver hair.  
  
"Mmmmm. How? I was... was in Kingdom Hearts." Riku leaned into the comforting touch.  
  
"I finally got you out. You're safe now."   
  
"But... but-"  
  
"No buts Riku. You're here now and that's all that matters." Sora grabbed Riku's hand in his. Riku flinched in surprise but held onto Sora's hand also.  
  
"Thanks."   
  
"You hungry?" Sora asked quietly. He squeezed the calloused hand in his. He never wanted to let go, not now nor ever again.  
  
"No. Had a sphere."  
  
"Sphere?"  
  
"Energy sphere - from a shadow." Riku inhaled deeply and fought back a yawn.   
  
"Hey, go to sleep. Don't fight it." Sora commanded softly. He felt Riku's head bob up and down. He listened to the boy's breathing and it slowly evened out. Sora fought tears. He was so happy that Riku was alive. It was such a joyous occasion.   
  
TBC...  
  
**Author's Note** Woohaw. There's chapter three. I had major trouble with this chapter. I had to rewrite it three times until I got it to even remotely good. I changed Kairi's personality a bit but it's for the better. ((It's not REALLY different; it just shows a more caring side. Nothing much!)) Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed it. I have my thanks to give out now! ((Chapter Four might not come out for a while. All next week and the rest of this week I have to study for a college entrance exam AND a HUGE Spanish final for school. It'll try to get one out but I make no promises! Also, I have to set up for graduation! _)) Now, to the important stuff! Thankies!  
  
christie: They DO fall in love, despite their age but it'll be subtle. Nothing lemon-like or limey. I don't think I can make Riku normal. Sorry. I wouldn't have a clue how to write that. **smiles** Thanks for your double reviews! I appreciate your time to review twice!   
  
Life's scar: Woohaw! Not much spelling errors! I'm getting better! LoL. Anyways, THANK YOU! I hope you enjoyed this chappie!  
  
Uzumaki: I'm glad you liked Leon and Kairi in there! I was kinda skeptical about Leon, I tried it with Cid first and I didn't like it. ^__^ Thankies for your review and I hope you have a good day!  
  
Taikuru: Weee! I got a compliment! I'm great! I love you! Thanks a million! **hugs**  
  
D-chan: I appreciate the luck. You're review really kind hurt me though. That little line about to the dumps or good made me feel horrible. I almost trashed the whole fic. I don't want it to turn out bad. But thanks for the review.   
  
Much love! 


	4. Helpers

Title: Timeless   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Sora/Riku  
  
Warnings: Yaoi or boyXboy love, little bit of OOC, references to intense situations, rating may change later  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything from Kingdom Hearts. I don't own any characters or places or anything.  
  
Summary: After the doors were closed, Riku has been in the shadows but in the shadows, there is no such thing as time because time is meaningless. So what happens when Sora opens the door five years later? SoraxRiku  
  
Timeless  
  
Riku sat in the corner of the stone room. He had his knees drawn to his chest and his arms wrapped around himself. His body shivered from the unforgiving stone and his teeth chattered slightly. The darkness in the corner was like an ice sheet and it continually wormed itself through his new clothes. Of course he was grateful for his oversized black pants and enormous black shirt, but they were extremely flimsy and he was horribly thin. It wasn't a good mixture.  
  
He inhaled a shaky breath and rubbed his biceps with his ungloved hands. He cringed slightly at feeling such foreign objects. It would be something he would have to get use to again. His body shivered again. His body was so tense it added to his shaking. His teeth clattered loudly and he could almost swear he could hear his pulse pounding in his ears.  
  
When the wave of pure cold passed him, he let one hand reach up to his eyes. He adjusted his new leather strapped bind and he had to stop himself from whimpering. It kept the light away from his sensitive eyes but it was rubbing his cheeks raw. He could feel two rashes burning on his face but he never let anyone else know. He didn't want to burden them further.   
  
A knocking at the door made him jump slightly. He tried to call out to the person but his voice got caught in his throat as another wave of cold shot through him. He curled into himself and held back a moan. In the back of his mind, he heard the door open and the slow footsteps toward the bed. He didn't however, noticed that there were more than one person.   
  
"Riku? Riku, where are you?" Sora called out. He squinted in the room and looked around. There was no candle burning this time so it was almost impossible to see. He reached behind him and grabbed a hold of a thin wrist. "Stay here. I need to burn a candle." Sora whispered. He felt the other nod and Sora let go of the wrist. He felt along the bed's edge and then toward the table.   
  
When his hand come in contact with the finely polished wood, he felt on the top. His fingers brushed the top lightly. His fingers brushed against the matches and then the candle, side by side. He let a triumphant smile cross his pink lips. He grabbed a single match and struck it.   
  
The matched sparked to life. It's flame danced and flung itself before calming and burning with intensity. Sora's face illuminated in the small light and he slowly brought the match to the wick of the candle. With a few seconds, the candle glowed brightly and the match burnt out. Sora placed the black match on the table and turned about. He nodded to his companion.  
  
"Riku. You still sleeping?" The other voice called.   
  
"Just a second Leon." Sora's periwinkle blue eyes narrowed as they landed on the bed. There was no body in it. "Riku's not in the bed. Check the room." He whispered harshly.   
  
"Right."   
  
Leon looked to his right. He walked over to the curtained window and glanced at the dark corners. He felt his hands meet freezing stones and a shiver ran through his spine. He took a deep breath and knelt down. His hand traveled down the wall with him. It came in contact with the floor and he stood back up. He walked to the other wall and stopped. He could faintly make out a small body sitting on the floor.   
  
With much caution, Leon knelt on the ground and reached out a tentative hand. It rested on Riku's knee. Leon felt the boy jump slightly and he cringed. He hadn't meant to scare him.   
  
"Don't worry Riku. I'm Squall, Sora's friend."   
  
"H-his friend?" Riku whispered.  
  
"Yes. I'm here to help you."   
  
"C-c-c-cold." Riku's teeth chattered again, impairing his speech.   
  
"Let me help you. I'll get you back to the bed." Leon slowly enfolded Riku's small body into his larger frame. He hooked one arm under his knees and one behind his back. Immediately Leon shuddered at the contact with Riku's skin. He was like an ice cube.   
  
Leon tightened his grip slightly. He felt arms wrap around his neck and a face pressing into his chest. Leon didn't tense as he usually did with human contact but he sighed. They had left Riku alone in the room to recuperate, but it seemed as if that wasn't such a good idea. Riku must have panicked as soon as he woke up. That would have been the only explanation.  
  
He stood up and slowly walked to the bed. Halfway there, he stopped in front of Sora, who's odd colored eyes were filled with relief, concern, and jealousy. Leon, felt his lips tug into an invisible smile. He motioned for Sora to step aside and Sora did. Leon continued the short journey to the bed.   
  
"Hold onto me tightly. I have to fix your bed." Leon whispered to Riku.   
  
Riku nodded and hung on. His arms shook and he squeezed his aqua eyes close. It felt like a knife was being shoved into his arms. He didn't understand why. It had never hurt like this before. Why would it start all of a sudden here?   
  
Before he knew it, Riku was being set down on a firm mattress. His tight grip on the brunette saint slacked and his arms fell to his sides. Leon's arm that supported Riku's back gently lowered the silver haired boy's head to the soft pillow. He then grabbed the blankets that he had thrown to the side over Riku's diminutive form. He tucked in the edges and smiled down at the boy.   
  
"Leon." Sora hissed.  
  
Leon turned his stormy grey eyes on pissed off blue. Leon shook his head slightly and pressed a finger to his lips to silence the younger man. He left the side of the bed and to a chest in the corner of the room to his left. He opened the old chest and it groaned in agony in the swift movement. Leon grimaced at the deafening sound and reached into the chest. He grabbed out two more thick blankets and shut the lid of the chest with another scream of resistance from the chest.   
  
He walked back over to Riku and Sora silently and with unmatched poise. He pushed one blanket into Sora's lack hands and opened the black he held. He tossed it over Riku's still shaking body and tucked it in around the edges once again. He grabbed the other blanket from Sora's loose grip also before repeating his actions.   
  
As soon as he finished tucking Riku in once again, Sora's large hands grabbed on Leon's thin wrists. His eyes glared daggers at Leon's. Sora huffed and tugged at Leon's arm and pulled both of them out of the room. When the door closed it took all of Sora's will not to explode at Leon.   
  
'How dare he touch Riku and look at him like that! He CAN'T HAVE RIKU! I want him.' Sora's mind flared. His eyes narrowed into slits. He opened his mouth to yell at the older man but he was silenced with a hand covering his mouth.  
  
"Don't even think about it Sora. Riku is trying to recover in there and you out here yelling won't help." Leon said evenly.  
  
Sora huffed.  
  
"And, before you go off on how much I shouldn't be touching your Riku or anything, I would like to tell you that no, I do not like your friend that way. For some strange reason, I feel a heavy connection with him. I don't understand why, but I just do. It almost seems that Riku is a brother to me." Leon rubbed the back of his neck with a gloved hand.   
  
Sora's hardened gaze softened and he smiled.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime. But now that we checked on him, you have to go back to King Mickey. Last night, he and I had a talk and we made a decision. You have to speak with him about it."  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"Just talk to him. He'll know." Leon pushed Sora away with his free hand and turned back into the room.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Sora walked into the main throne room. He really didn't like the big room and it's plain interior, but this is where Mickey had to be during the day unless he had other business. Thankfully for him, Mickey wasn't in another part of the castle at the time. Mickey, in fact, was sitting in his stone throne leaning on the arm rest and almost asleep.   
  
Sora snickered and stopped in front of the throne. He cleared his throat and Mickey jumped.   
  
"Oh! Sorry about that Sora. I was up late last night." Mickey gave a small yawn.  
  
"I heard." Sora smiled. "So, what was it that you and Leon talked about?"  
  
"Right." Mickey sat straight up in his seat. "Leon and I were up late talking about Riku's aging dilemma. As you know, we can't reverse it. But after much deliberation, a sudden though of magic was brought up. Leon then suggested we bring Merlin here. Then, Leon said to bring the Fairy Godmother too. We called them last night. They should be coming within the hour. If anyone can help, they can."  
  
Sora smiled. This was the best news he had heard in two days, ever since Riku came back. "Thanks Mickey."   
  
"Thank Leon too. He came up with the idea."  
  
"I will. Oh, and do you want me to be here to great them?"   
  
"There will be no need for that. Just go eat lunch for now with Kairi."  
  
"Okay."  
  
**--**--**  
  
Kairi's violet eyes twinkled happily as she saw Sora enter the small dinning hall. She smiled at him and pushed a bowl of soup toward him. She put her elbows on the table and placed her chin in her hands.   
  
"Long time no see stranger."  
  
"Heh, sorry about that Kairi." Sora grinned and sat down opposite of Kairi. He grabbed the metal spoon next to the bowl and dipped it into the creamy soup. "What kind?"  
  
"Don't worry. It's potato soup too by the way."  
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Anytime."  
  
**--**--**  
  
Twenty minutes later, a knocking at the door to the room banged. Sora dropped his finished spoon into the bowl and got up. He saw Kairi come up behind him and he opened the door. In front of him, stood Donald with a sour look on his face.  
  
"King Mickey wants you Sora." Donald's raspy voice said venomously.  
  
"Thanks Donald." Sora walked past the small duck and Kairi followed.  
  
Donald walked away mumbling about his private time and Daisy.  
  
Sora and Kairi made it to the throne room within three minutes. Sora shoved open the door and strode up to the throne. King Mickey was sitting down, as usual, and two other people were standing on each side of him. To his right, stood an elderly man with a long white beard that reached down to his ankles. A simple long light blue robe adorned his thin body making him look like an oval. He had a worn pointy blue hat and a pair of small glasses on his nose and a wooden walking stick in his hand. The other, a woman with thin gray hair, had on a blue rob also. But hers was in two pieces. It looked it was a dress with a long sleeved coat was over it. The inside sleeves were a rosy pink and there was a deep red bow in the middle of her chest. A hood that attached to the coat was pulled over her hair was stood straight up, much like he man's but much smaller. Also, the woman was much plumper than the man, but she had a jolly gleam in her eyes that made her seem like a mother.  
  
"Merlin! Fairy Godmother! You made it!" Sora called. He bounced up to each of them and gave them a huge.   
  
"Oh it is so good to see you my child. It has been so long."   
  
"It has."  
  
"It's wonderful to see you m'boy." Merlin grinned and ruffled Sora's hair.   
  
"You to Merlin."   
  
"Ah, and if it isn't Kairi. Come here missy, give your Godmother a hug." Plump arms enfolded Kairi into a tight huh. Kairi squeezed back and grinned to the older woman.   
  
"It's great to see you Godmother."  
  
"Same here dear. Same here."  
  
"Wonderful meeting again Merlin." Kairi smiled.  
  
"Of course!" Merlin nodded.  
  
"This reunion is wonderful," Mickey interrupted, "but I must ask you all to be serious. We have a situation at hand here."   
  
"Yes, you are right." Merlin straightened his robes and waited.  
  
"Dear me. My apologies King Mickey."   
  
"Don't worry Godmother. All is well for now." Mickey cleared his throat. "You both know the reason why I have called for you. I hope you have both though of some way to help Riku."   
  
Godmother nodded her head to Mickey's plea and so did Merlin.   
  
"Then please, enlighten us."  
  
"Do you mind Merlin, if I go first?" Godmother asked politely.  
  
"I don't mind a'tall. Be my guest."  
  
"Thank you." She clasped her tiny hands together and took a breath. "Well, It has been decided that Riku cannot age five years in a few days, or in any amount of days. Only regular time will ever help him age again. What I thought of doing, would be to help regain his health. There are potions that my helpers and I have made that would help the poor boy gain his weight back and adjust to the normal world once again."  
  
"That would be magnificent. Thank you Godmother." Mickey smiled gratefully to the fairy.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"That's very clever Godmother." Merlin grinned.   
  
"Thank you Merlin."  
  
"As Godmother has said, Riku cannot be changed to his original age but we can help heal him. While she helps his body to regain health, I found a way to regain his sight. It will be most painful but I'm positive that this young boy can handle it. I have made a new powder that will be dusted into his eyes at full light and then he will be kept in utter darkness for one full week. After that week, his eyesight should be repaired."  
  
"Thank you Merlin. But you do know, we will have to ask Riku his permission to do such an act to him, right?" Mickey asked.  
  
"Of course. I would not dream of doing this to him without his consent." Merlin nodded his head, his chin colliding with his chest a few times in his over-eagerness.   
  
"Thank you both. If we were to get Riku's consent, how soon would we be able to help him?"  
  
"I could start mine within two days times." Godmother stated.  
  
"I could do mine in one day, if not sooner." Merlin replied.  
  
"Again, I thank you both. I will send a messenger to both of you within two hours to give you an answer."   
  
"There is no need for such haste m'King. I will leave the potion in your hands, with instructions, in two days at sunset." Godmother said firmly. "Now, I must go. I will get everything prepped and ready to be delivered. Farewell everybody!"   
  
"Thank you Godmother!" Sora called out.  
  
"Come and visit anytime!" Kairi waved.  
  
"Thanks dearies." Godmother reached into one of her dangling sleeves and pulled out a white handled wand. With a single wave, sparkles surrounded her round form and with a smile, she was gone.  
  
"Such a flashy exit. Bah." Merlin rolled his eyes and smiled. He really was fond of that woman no matter her flashy magic.   
  
"Thank you too, Merlin. For helping Riku." Sora said.  
  
"Yes, yes. It was my pleasure to help such a dear friend to you. But now I must also depart. I await your messanger King Mickey."  
  
Mickey nodded.  
  
"See you soon." With a loud hit on the floor with his walking stick, Merlin was gone with a pop.   
  
"Sora, it is now your turn to talk to Riku." Mickey said quietly.  
  
"I will." Sora nodded. "Kairi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will you come with me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
**--**--**  
  
Leon sat on the opposite side of the bed with Riku. He kept a watchful eye on the slumbering teen but he was bored. Very bored. He didn't particularly like watch duty but he could tolerate it if it was for Riku. He didn't understand why. There was some kind of connection between him and the silver haired boy, but it wasn't in a physical way like he told Sora. But, he could feel it, in the back of his mind, he could feel a small tugging.   
  
Leon shook his head slightly. A few stray pieces of chocolate brown hair fell into his eyes but he let them be. He got up from his position on the bed and stretched his arms above his head. His short white shirt rode up on his stomach showing a patch of smooth white skin. He brought his hands back down and tugged his shirt down also.   
  
He trudged to the opposite side of the bed where Riku laid and he knelt down on the hard floor. He rested both hands on the edge of the bed, his fingers twitching to move. Finally, giving into his body's desire, he took off his glove and lifted his right hand and brushed the teens cheek. He let himself smile when he found the boy wasn't so cold anymore.   
  
He let his fingers travel through the boy's silver hair and he sighed. He really felt like an older brother to the teen. It was almost terrifying. He closed his stormy grey eyes and immediately, he was assaulted with pictures. The first showed Leon's mother, smiling in all her glory holding a baby Leon in her arms but to the side of them was a silver haired man with neon green eyes. He had a smile on his lips and an unusually long sword in one hand.   
  
The first picture came and went just as fast as it came and another came. It was the same silver haired man hugging his mother. Another flashed. It was another picture of his mother and the strange silver haired man. They were each sitting on a grassy hill, laughing. Another flashed. It was Leon's father and his mother, kissing and the silver haired man was creeping up behind them. Another came and it showed a new person. It was a woman with aqua colored eyes and pale skin. She was being held from behind by that silver haired man and there was a baby stroller next to them.   
  
Leon's eyes snapped open and he fell to the floor. He was sprawled out on his back. His breath was heavy and erratic. Small beads of sweat trailed down his forehead and off of his cheek. His stormy grey eyes were wide with shock. He hadn't realized it before, but that silver haired man, he could remember his father telling him about him. He once said that his mother and that man were brother and sister by adoption. So then, Riku was a relative. His cousin to be exact.  
  
Leon pushed himself to a standing position, his entire body shaking. It was entirely too much to take in. He moved closer to Riku and knelt down once again. He didn't reach out to touch him this time, but his grey eyes were intent on figuring out what happened. The key to it was through Riku. It had to of been.  
  
A knock at the door broke Leon's concentration and he scowled. He had wanted more time alone with Riku so he could solve his increasing dilemma. He grudgingly got up and strode toward the door. He opened it with a frown upon his lips and a glare in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, hey Leon. Sorry to disturb you right now, but we have to speak to Riku." Sora said cautiously.   
  
"....." Leon gave a single nod and moved away from the door. He went to the wall with the window and leaned back against it. For now he would keep quiet and wait. He would have to talk to Riku later when Sora and Kairi were gone.   
  
Sora and Kairi walked through the door and left it open. Sora knelt down next to Riku's sleeping figure and brushed his hand through silver locks. Kairi watched from above Sora with a twinkle in her eyes. She bent down just a little and place her hand on Riku's shoulder.   
  
"Hey Riku. Can you wake up for a little bit? Come on Riku. Wake up." She shook his shoulder lightly but Riku just mumbled to himself and twisted his head away from both Sora and Kairi.  
  
"Same old Riku." Sora smirked. Sora then copied Kairi's movements and shook Riku.   
  
There was a groan from parted lips. Riku turned his head back towards the two older people and sighed. He brought up a single hand from under the covers and batted two hands off of his shoulders. "Go away."  
  
"Sorry Riku. But we need to talk to you." Kairi said too cheerfully.  
  
"Screw off. I'm tired and I want to sleep."   
  
"Be nice!" Kairi swatted Riku's shoulder playfully.  
  
"Fine. What is it?" Riku gave up in a huff. He pushed the comforting blankets down to his waist before sitting up on the bed. He turned the way he presumed should be the right way and stopped. "Make it fast I'm not in a good mood. I have a headache and I'm not feeling well. This had better be good." He growled.   
  
Sora nodded slowly. "Sorry Riku, but we thought you should know that we have a way to help you."  
  
"Help me?"  
  
"Yeah. The wizard Merlin and the fairy Godmother have found was to restore your eyes sight and your health." Kairi jumped to reply.  
  
"But Merlin needs your consent to help you. His method would cause you horrible pain, but it would work." Sora bit his lip.  
  
Riku didn't know what to say. Regain his health and restore his yes sight? Would it be worth the amount of pain Sora was speaking of? Would he really care if he could see again? Yes. He knew he wanted to see Sora and Kairi again. He wanted to see that friend of Sora's too. The one who helped him and stayed with him. He liked him.   
  
After long minutes of silence, Riku cleared his throat. "I will."  
  
"Okay. Merlin will be here tomorrow to set everything up. But Riku, really think about this. To help you, Merlin has to put you in the open light and you're eyes have to be open. This will hurt you a lot." Sora clenched his fist at his side hard. He really didn't want Riku to go through that pain.  
  
"I... I'll still do it." Riku hesitated only for a second.   
  
"Okay. We'll go tell King Mickey about it. Leon will still be here with you, okay Riku?" Kairi spoke softly.  
  
"Leon?"  
  
"My friend. The one who helped you earlier today." Sora stated.  
  
"Fine."  
  
By the window, Leon was clenching his teeth and narrowing his eyes. He respected Riku's decision to go through with Merlin's and Godmother's help, but he had answered with little time. A few minutes were nothing compared to the pain that he would go through. Leon could only wonder if Riku had chose the right decision.   
  
TBC...  
  
**Author's Note** Okay, that is the fourth and longest chapter I have done. I'm SO SORRY about not being able to get this story out sooner. It's been like twelve days. I'm sorry! I was studying my arse off and school just got out the thirteenth and then the whole weekend was hectic. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. First of all, there are a few things I need to explain. 1) Riku was found in the corner of the room because he panicked and fell off the bed, not realizing he was in a new place. He moved to one spot of the room because he didn't know what else to do so he stayed there and froze cause it was so cold! 2) There will be NO LEON/RIKU in this story. As I've said in the story, they are cousins. So no romance. I'll explain more of that, hopefully, in the next chapter. 3) Sora is jealous of Leon because he doesn't know about the connection and blah blah. I explained that in the story. He'll probably still be jealous until Leon tells him about everything. I think that's all so I'll stop there. Now, for the thank you's! ((My favorite part!))  
  
christie - I want to thank you for review THREE times. I was kinda amazed at that. But thanks to your suggestion about Merlin, I thought up a way to at least help Riku faster. So, in light of your suggestion for my insperation, this chapter is dedicated to you. Thanks a million! Oh, and sorry that nothing exciting happened in this chapter. I apologize for that. But the next chapter... well, I'll just stop there. Oh, and thanks for the luck for my exams. ((I got an A on my Spanish test! YAY!))  
  
Uzumaki - Thanks a lot for the long review. ((I always enjoy reading yours.)) I am very proud that I don't write PWP lemons or anything of the sort. I think stories can be good with out them. ((LoL. No offense to ANYONE who writes those kinds.)) But much thanks!  
  
too shy - I really liked that Irish story. That was neat. I can see where there similarities might be. I appreciate your enthusiasm for this fanfic and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.   
  
D-chan - Understood and forgotten. Thanks a million. ^__^ Thanks for all the advice too!  
  
Taikuru - Hehe. I loved your review. So much energy! WOOHAW! OHH!! A floatie or a boat? Way kewl! Thanks a lot! **smiles**  
  
KAWAIIROXY - Thanks! I'm kinda glad I changed Kairi now too. I've had enough time to roll the idea around in my head and I like it.   
  
And for those of you who would like to email me, chrisite, I'll give my email address in this chapter but know that I WILL be taking it off within a few days. I don't care for it to be floating around on the net that much. Once again, thanks to everyone, SORRY IF I MISSED ANYONE, and enjoy! I'm hoping to write the next chapter soon but my monitor is going out. I'll have to write it quick!   
  
U_missed_out@toobad.haha  
  
Much love! 


	5. Pains and Family

Title: Timeless To Love You Only to Hurt You  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Sora/Riku  
  
Warnings: Yaoi or boyXboy love, little bit of OOC, and references to intense situations, rating may change later  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything from Kingdom Hearts. I don't own any characters or places or anything.  
  
Summary: After the doors were closed, Riku has been in the shadows but in the shadows, there is no such thing as time because time is meaningless. So what happens when Sora opens the door five years later? SoraxRiku  
  
Timeless  
  
Messengers were sent out immediately after Riku's decision. Godmother would receive her note within two hours and Merlin within one. The barbie sized pixies that carried the letters, were the fastest in the kingdom. They were trained to navigate through the wormholes and search for their target. Unfortunately for the pixie that took Godmother's letter, Godmother was always on the move. So it would be much harder for the small pixie to locate her, that's why it would take so long.  
  
Mickey, continuing on with his mental rambling, came to a halt when he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He looked up from his place on the throne and was met with steel grey eyes. Mickey gulped. Leon was sure scary when he was mad. Anyone could tell when that man was mad though, his eyes changed colors. It was almost terrifying in itself.  
  
"What can I do for you Leon?" Mickey queried cautiously. .  
  
"Have you sent the message to Merlin?"   
  
"Yes, I did. As soon as Sora told me."  
  
Leon cursed under his breath. He had wanted to delay the message to talk to Riku about his decision. He quickly turned on his heels and stalked out of the room, ignoring the questions of why coming from the King. Leon, meaning no disrespect to the King, stopped and turned around. He gave the King the biggest death glare he could and he swore he heard Mickey whimper. Leon bowed his head slightly before leaving through the small door connecting to the larger one.   
  
He made haste as he walked through the long and boring corridors of the castle. His steps were as silent as boots could be against stone floor. Mild thuds echoed in the hallways but nothing more than that. He made a quick turn and opened a door to the kitchens. He was glad that no one was in there at the time and he made his way to another door. He pulled it open and walked into the back, where warm soup was waiting for him. He grabbed two spoons off of a stone top table and then the two bowls of soup. He exited the room just as fast as he came.   
  
Leon headed back towards Riku's chambers, really Sora's taken over by the slumbering teen, and he sighed. He needed to calm down before confronting the boy. If he was worked up, he could end up frightening him and that was the last thing he wanted to do.   
  
Taking a calming breath, Leon slowed his pace and began to walk with a leisurely step. He only walked for a few more seconds at the slow tempo before reaching the door. He tucked both soup bowls on his arm and close to his chest. He pulled open the door and entered as quickly and as silently as he could. The door shut with a soft thud and Leon walked over to the table with the candle burning. He placed both bowls on the table and placed the spoons by each one. He looked over his shoulder to see Riku sitting up and yawning with a pale hand covering his mouth.  
  
"It's good you're awake. I didn't want to wake you if you were sleeping." Leon said in his usual low voice.  
  
"Mm. What's that smell?" Riku whispered. He cleared his throat and tried again. "It smells weird."  
  
Leon smirked. "It's your food."  
  
Riku's mouth twisted into a scowl. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes." Leon picked up a bowl and a spoon. He walked over towards Riku's side of the bed and sat on the edge, careful not to sit on the teen's leg or other body parts. He pushed the bowl into the younger's hands and put the spoon in the soup. "It's potato soup. It's not as bad as you think, you're just not use to real food I think."   
  
"I guess." Riku lifted a pale hand towards the bowl and felt around the edges. He finally felt the spoon in his hand and he gripped it hard. It felt so foreign in his grasp. He had to rethink of how to hold it before placing it in between his thumb and finger. He stirred the soup slowly, not wanting to spill it, and pulled a bit out of the bowl.   
  
"Is it hot Leon?" Riku questioned.  
  
"No. It's only warm. You and I both missed lunch, so I brought it here."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
Riku brought the spoon closer to his mouth but he stopped. He had not fed himself like this for what seemed like forever and he felt awkward doing it now. He set the spoon back into the bowl and felt his face. His fingers traced his chin and then his cheekbone. He touched his nose and then his lips. He didn't know if he could do this without making a mess. Sure, he could drink a sphere potion, but even if he missed his mouth, the potion would just sink into his skin anyways, so he never really had to care about that before. But, why was he so afraid now?  
  
With a growl of frustration, he turned his head away from the food. He immediately regretted it. The leather bindings dug into his cheeks. He let out a loud gasp and then another. It hurt so bad.   
  
"Riku, are you okay?" Leon reached out to the boy but Riku's hands grasped his, by mistake.   
  
"It-it hurts. The leather!" Riku squeezed Leon's hand.   
  
"Look towards me." Leon squeezed Riku's hand back. He saw Riku's silver locks dripping off his bony shoulders and falling to the back of his neck. Leon suppressed a small intake of breath at seeing Riku's face. On each cheek, there was a trail of crimson, flowing down the pale skin and dripping off Riku's chin. They looked just like red tears.   
  
"Don't move Riku. You're bleeding." Leon reached into his tight pants pocket and pulled out a deep blue handkerchief. He put the cloth on his leg and folded it the best he could with one hand. He picked it up once again and wiped the blood trails of off Riku's cheeks.   
  
Once he finished, he put the handkerchief back into his pocket. He gently tugged his hand out of Riku's and grabbed the edge of the top blanket. It was pure black and a heavy fabric. With his inhuman strength, Leon ripped the blanket into a long strip. He grabbed Riku's hand and shoved the strip into the boy's hand.  
  
"Hold that. I'll blow the candle out." Leon got up and was back in a second. The room was pitch black and the heavy curtains held out any light that would have been able to get in the room. He sat back down on the bed, careful not to spill any soup that was still on Riku's lap, and he reach out the boy's hand. He grabbed it without much trouble and he took the cloth away.   
  
"Leon?"  
  
"Take off your leather binding."  
  
Riku didn't say anything. He held on to the soup bowl in one hand and reached behind his head with the other. He pulled the strings carefully and with a few more pushes and tugs he got the binding off. It fell off of his cheeks and hug by his chest. The string he still held in his hand supported the binding and he pushed it into Leon's lap.  
  
"I'll put this on you. It won't work as well as your leather one so don't look directly into the candle light which is to the side of the room. Okay?" Leon waited until he heard a soft 'kay come from the younger boy. He reached out with the bind in both hands, one at each end and he held it to Riku's aqua eyes. He tied the cloth tightly and tugged at it to go a bit higher so they wouldn't reopen the wounds on his cheeks.  
  
Pulling back from Riku's face, he let his arms fall to his side and he glances down at the uneaten food. He faintly heard Riku say a soft thank you but he wasn't concentrating on that at the moment. He let a small inner monologue take over his mind before pulling out of it. He was always being told to stop doing that.  
  
"Well Riku, why don't you start eating." It was more of an order than a plea.  
  
"I don't know. It just seems... harder, now. I don't fully understand it, but I feel like it's been so long since I actually ate anything." Riku brought his chin to his chest. He silently berated himself for explaining his thoughts to Leon. Leon would probably think him crazy. Besides, he didn't spend that long in Kingdom Hearts.  
  
"Then let me help you."  
  
Silver hair flutter around his head like a halo as his head shot up. A look of shock dawned on his face and chewed the bottom of his lip. Why didn't Leon laugh at him? Or condemn him for his weakness? Others did. The darkness did, and so did Ans-... No, he wouldn't think those thoughts, not now. Not when the darkness was gone. At least the world of darkness.  
  
Leon shrugged off the look of pure shock on Riku's face and grabbed the spoon from the bowl. He scraped the spoon on the edge of the bowl to make sure none dripped and he held it up to Riku's pale, yet slightly pink lips.   
  
Almost mechanically, Riku's mouth opened and Leon pushed the spoon in and spilled the contents into the waiting mouth. Leon withdrew the spoon and watched as Riku's face turned a sick shade of green. He let a smile cross his lips and he set the spoon back into the bowl.  
  
Riku forced himself to swallow the nasty, horrible, utterly disgusting food. He coughed violently after the food when down his throat and he had to stop it from making a journey back it. "That was gross!"  
  
"Well, you'll have to get over that Riku. That's what we have for your lunch."   
  
"Oh no. I'm not eating that. That stuff shouldn't even be CALLED food." Riku then sealed his lips closed and set his jaw.   
  
"Fine. No food. I can tell it's a worthless try anyways." Leon rolled his stormy eyes, grabbed the bowl from Riku's lap, and placed it on the floor next to him. "Since that is out of the way," Leon began; "I want to have a talk with you. About..." Leon hesitated. Should he really bring up the subject of Merlin's potion? Regretingly, his mind shouted at him not too. Leon sighed and moved to his next subject. "About your family."  
  
Riku stiffened. He hadn't talked about his family since he was five years old, and that was to Sora. He had told Kairi nothing about his parents and she was never allowed to come to his home. It's not that he didn't like Kairi, but he didn't want to have to explain, because it kind of hurt.  
  
"I wanted to know who your father was. What he looked like."   
  
Riku fidgeted uncomfortably. He didn't want to tell Leon anything but for some reason, he didn't want to keep the information from him, either. He sighed to himself and clenched his hands at his sides.   
  
"Take your time Riku. I don't want to rush you."  
  
Riku nodded.  
  
"I - My father, wasn't around much when I was younger. I can count on one hand how many times I remember seeing him. He was around when I was first born, for about a year. I don't remember any of that, I was too young, and then he suddenly left. He left my mother a note saying he was sorry he had to leave, but he had unfinished business to attend to and that he'd be back. Neither she nor I expected him to come back after seven years."  
  
"I was eight the first time I saw him and just the sight of him made me burst into tears. He was tall. Extremely tall with thigh length silver hair and glowing green eyes. His skin was a little darker than mine was at the time, but his eyes scared me the most. I didn't so much as mind the glowing, but there was a look of indefinable emotion in his eyes that made me run from him. I hid behind my mother's legs and refused to look at him for the rest of his visit. Before he left, he gave me a pat on my shoulder and he left."  
  
"The next, and last time, I've met him was about three years after that, when I was eleven. Once again, he showed up without notice. But I wasn't home when he did and I found him and my mother talking at the table, sipping tea. I didn't realize it was he at first. He was wearing a long black coat with metal shoulder bracers and he had a long sword leaning against the wall. He and my mother were talking and then my mother burst into tears. He then picked up his sword, whispered something to her, and then came to me. He said he was proud to have me as a son and that he would miss me terribly, but I didn't really care. I brushed past him because how was I suppose to know he was my father? He just made my mother cry. When I turned around, he was gone."  
  
"My mom explained everything and told me his name was Sephiroth. She gave me a picture of the family and I've had it ever since." Riku reached under his feather pillow and pulled out a worn and torn picture. He handed it to where he thought Leon's hand was at and he felt Leon take it. "That's my mother and father and me as a baby. I don't have another picture of him." Riku sighed. He had just given his whole life's secret away from a stranger he met a few days ago. How stupid was he?  
  
"Thank you Riku, for telling me, and showing me this. But now, I have a confession to make to you." Leon pushed the picture back into Riku's limp hand and held the boy's shoulders.   
  
"What?"  
  
"You're father was adopted into my mother's family. Therefore, you are a cousin to me. Step-cousin to be exact, but you are. We are related."  
  
".... Are you sure? You're not lying to me?" Riku whispered softly.  
  
"Yes. I knew that man, Sephiroth, before coming to the Traverse Town. I saw him for a long time actually. With my mother. But then he left. I've seen him since though." Leon recalled back to when he had no choice but to visit the Coliseum.   
  
"That's interesting." Riku smiled, just at the corners of his mouth. "I've never met another relative of mine. Once my father left, my only living relative was my mother and her mother. But my mother's mother died within two weeks of my father's departure."  
  
"So I take it, you're okay with this?"  
  
"Yes. As a matter of fact, I feel relieved. I'm glad I know you and I want to know you more. Will let me?" Riku asked uncertainly.  
  
"Yes. I want nothing more than to be with you too." Leon let a full-blown smile show on his face and he enfolded the teen into his arms. "I know what it's like to have one parent and none at all. I'm glad I could find you Riku." Leon felt two unsure arms encircle his waist and his smile widened even more.  
  
At that moment of tender embrace, the door swung open and a chocked gasp was heard at the door. Leon jumped at the sound and hit the floor. He pushed himself up and turned around, glaring at the intruder. Unfortunately, it was Sora. His eyes were wide with shock and rage and his face had paled. His fists were clenched together and shook slightly.   
  
Periwinkle eyes narrowed and met stormy grey. He marched over to Leon, grabbed him by his jacket and drug him out of the room. He slammed the door close, not hearing the started yelp from Riku. His mind was filled with rage and fury. He was pissed. How could Leon possibly try to make moves on HIS Riku? He was going to tear Leon apart, piece by piece.  
  
He was about to slam Leon's back into the wall when Leon decided to use that momentum and twist so there bodies switched places. Sora's back slammed into the wall and Leon had grabbed hold of his biceps and pressed him into the wall, gripping him tightly.   
  
"Before you say a word Sora, I will justify myself. And you will be silent." Leon's glare came with no exceptions.  
  
**--**--**  
  
A while later, Sora was sighing with enormous relief. Leon's lucid explanation about his and Riku's brotherhood relationship helped him calm down. He then straightened up at the end of Leon's explanation and was to the extreme of serious. Leon seemed immediately to tense as though he knew what was going to be told.  
  
"The messenger came back from Merlin's home and he wil-"  
  
"-Will be here within a few moments." Leon said evenly.  
  
"Yeah. How'd you know?"  
  
"By the look on your face."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah." Leon scratched the back of his head. Merlin would be here within a moment. He swiftly turned on his heels and bolted back into Riku's dark room with Sora hot on his heels.   
  
"Riku." Leon practically shouted.  
  
"I'm right here. I didn't go anywhere." Riku rolled his eyes, unknown to the others.  
  
"Merlin will be here shortly to help you. You must prepare yourself for extreme amounts of pain Riku. You have to be strong." Leon informed.  
  
"I want to do this Leon." Riku shot back, hearing the concern etched in the other's voice. "I want to be able to see again. I want to see in the light and see my friends once again." Riku pushed away the covers on his body. He pushed his legs to the side of the bed and waited.   
  
"Riku, when did you change your eye bind?" Sora asked, walking up to the smaller teen. He felt uneasy for a moment before pushing the feeling aside. He bit his tongue in an attempt to stop from talking. He still needed to tell Riku what was going on, something that he had avoided like the plague ever since Riku could speak better.  
  
"Leon did. My other cut me. It hurt to my body or my head, so he took it off and gave me this one."   
  
"Right. We better get you to the throne room."  
  
**--**--**  
  
Ten minutes later, Riku, Sora, and Leon were present in the throne room with Mickey, Goofy, Donald and Merlin. The four waiting for Riku, Sora, and Leon were standing by a wooden table placed directly in a sunspot from a windowless window. Those who could see knew that Mickey was nervous and as were Donald and Goofy. Merlin, on the other hand, was stiff and his face was set with shear determination on his face. His lips were pushed together to make a thin line. His eyes behind the tiny spectacles were not as warm as they were in the previous meeting either.  
  
"Hurry you too. Set him on the table. Hurry up." Merlin order.   
  
Leon and Sora lifted Riku's body on the table and told him to hold still. Merlin looked to Mickey and nodded. The three by the wizard walked to Riku's body. Mickey stood to once side of head, Goofy by the right leg, and Donald by the left.   
  
"Please, you two take an arm and hold him down. This will not be comfortable for him in the least." Merlin order. Sora and Leon did as they were told.   
  
Merlin walked to the opposite side of Mickey and nodded to him.   
  
Mickey untied the eye bind and took it off.  
  
Riku's body convulsed. He screamed with all he was worth. His body arched off the unforgiving table and he struggled wildly in the hands of his friends. He tried to flail his arms and kick his legs but their hold on him was much to strong for he was much too weak.  
  
"Hold his head Mickey!" Merlin hollered.  
  
Mickey did so.  
  
Merlin hastily pulled out a tan colored pouch from his blue robe sleeve. He undid a rope tie and dug his fingers into a grindy sand like substance. He pointed his walking cane at Riku's tightly squeezed eyes and forced them open.   
  
Riku's fought harder and screamed louder. There was no worse pain that this. He would have laughed his someone told him there was.   
  
Merlin then pulled out the golden sand from the pouch and sprinkled it into both aqua colored eyes.   
  
Riku's last thought was that he lied. THIS was the worst pain in the world. The dust was coursing through his eyes, sinking into his pupils and digging into his veins. He could feel the small grains of sand rushing through his body and to his brain where all conscious thought was gone.   
  
Riku's screams immediately stopped his breathing hitched, and his struggles died away.   
  
"Hurry! Get him to his chambers before the powder works again!" Merlin shouted.  
  
Without thought, Sora grabbed Riku's small body, and ran.   
  
TBC...  
  
**Author's Note** Wai! I finally finished this chappie eh? LoL. Sorry 'bout the deal. Not only was I lazy, but I took three days off to read the new Harry Potter book. It was effin awesome. But I won't bore you with that. I just wanted to say that this chapter, I think, was rather poorly done and don't be surprised if you find revised editions to it in the near future. I'm not that pleased with the beginning. Anyways, I better get on with this. I'm boring you! **stands like a soldier** TO THE THANK YOU'S! ((Oye, and this is my second longest chapter! Took up a whole nine pages! My longest was like... ten or eleven. ^__^))  
  
saki: I'm sorry that I didn't get your first review! Sometimes FF.net can be pain. I know, it's happened to me loads of times. ^__^ Thanks for the words of encouragement. Oh, and I did enjoy a jealous Sora. :'( He's no longer so jealous no, eh? Oye, and thanks!  
  
christie: Ahh, one of my fave person to read reviews from now. You're so nice! There wasn't TOO much pain and suffering in this chapter, but I can assure you, that next chapter will be HORRIBLE to Riku. I'm kinda looking forward to it. **ducks a frying pan from a pissed off Riku** BE NICE YOU FOOL! I could kill you, ya know? **Riku glares and leaves** Hehe. The power of the author. Anyways, thanks!  
  
Uzumaki: Yeah, too bad. I would enjoy a Leon/Riku story. Hehe. **grins deviously** They are so cute together! **sighs dramatically** Too bad it would be incest in this story. LoL. Anyways, I hope you thought this chapter was worth it. Many thankies!  
  
Yuki-chan: Wow, two chapter reviews! Thanks! I'm glad you like the story so far. I'm just so glad people responded to it nicely! WOOHAW!  
  
((And for those of you who did miss out on my email address, if need be, drop an unregistered review into the story with your email and I'll give it to you.))   
  
Much love! 


	6. My Help To You

Title: Timeless   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Sora/Riku  
  
Warnings: Yaoi or boyXboy love, little bit of OOC, and references to intense situations, rating may change later  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything from Kingdom Hearts. I don't own any characters or places or anything.  
  
Summary: After the doors were closed, Riku has been in the shadows but in the shadows, there is no such thing as time because time is meaningless. So what happens when Sora opens the door five years later? SoraxRiku  
  
Timeless  
  
Sora sat in his once chambers, with five candles burning. Shadows danced on the wall as the flame twisted and squirmed from the small window that Sora's pacing body was making. It had been two days since Riku's episode with Merlin's powder. Sora could remember vividly what had happened afterward. It tore his heart apart to know that Riku was in so much pain, but it was suppose to help.   
  
Sora stopped his pacing and stood in the middle of the room. He closed periwinkle blue eyes and let his mind take him back. Back to when Riku was taken from the throne room and too the cellar. The only dark place that had no window in the castle, nor anything.   
  
The room was completely dark. There was no window, no table, no bed, no clothing, or anything. There was nothing but four bare walls and stone surrounding everything. Sora was weary of the room but the struggling teen in his arms made his mind shut down rational thought. He quickly placed the teen on the floor and backed away.  
  
As soon as Sora did that, the loudest scream of them all ripped through the castle. It echoed down the halls, reverberated off the walls and pierced the now nonexistent silence. Sora had to cover his ears with his hands but Riku's pain filled voice bounced off the walls of his brain. It physically hurt him to hear the screams. His stomach tied itself in knots, his knees buckled under his weight and he choked on his air.   
  
Those strangled cries of agony ripped through his very bones. It was almost like he could feel the pain Riku was going through just by being so close to him. His body shouted in agony and his ears pounded in his head. He dropped to his knees and coughed. He had to get out of the room. He didn't care how, he just had to get out.   
  
Sora crawled on his hands and knees toward the door. Once he felt his knee crash to the stone floor with more force than necessary followed by a warm liquid sliding down his knee caps but he didn't stop. He didn't stop until he had cleared the doorway and slammed the door shut.   
  
His breathing was ragged and deep. Sweat had collected on his forehead and his neck, slowly making their short journey downward. Sora sat back against the wall and let his legs fall to the sides, spread open. His arms were draped on his thighs and his hands hit the cold floor. He let his head slide backwards and touch the wall. He let himself calm down before trying to do anything.   
  
He opened one eye and glanced down the corridor from whence he came. There was little light, only enough to see the entrance that was also the only exit. He faintly saw a few shadows making their way down the hard steps and the soft and loud thumping of hurrying feet. He smiled to himself and closed his open eye.  
  
"Sora! Is he in there?" Kairi rushed to his side. She flopped to the ground next to her best friend and placed her hand on his shoulder. She squeezed it and she felt him tense. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes and yes." Sora whispered softly to her.  
  
"Good." Merlin nodded curtly. "I do hope you got out of there okay m'boy?"   
  
"Almost didn't. It hurt so much. It felt like his screams caused me endless pain and it felt like I was being ripped apart." Sora said loud enough for the old wizard to hear.  
  
"That's an improvement." Merlin muttered to himself.  
  
"What?" Sora opened his eyes and glared at the towering man. "What do you mean an improvement?"  
  
"Well, the last time this powder was tested, a week ago, one of my helpers got a nose bleed and he coughed up blood for a week and was also subjected to the pain that you have described." Merlin said firmly. "And before you try to scold me about it Sora, I will say that with all potions and magic, there are risks. You should know that by now, you used magic in the darker of times." Merlin said evenly.   
  
Sora just continued to glare at the man.   
  
Coming back to reality, Sora opened his periwinkle blue eyes and gazed at the twisting and twirling shadows on the wall. He sighed to himself heavily and got up from the bed. He walked out the open door and down the corridor. He only heard the sound of 'clomp' from his own two feet and his rather loud breathing.   
  
Not caring to take notice where he was walking, he walked straight into a body. He collided with an 'oomph' and steadied himself before falling to the floor on his rear. The other person was just as lucky. Sora quickly looked up to apologize.  
  
"I'm really sorry about that. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going." Sora blurted out hastily.  
  
"Well shucks Sora. There's no harm done!" Goofy grinned patting Sora on the shoulder.   
  
"Thanks Goofy." Sora smiled back at his dog friend.   
  
"It's a good thing I found you. King Mickey asked me to get ya!"   
  
Without waiting for a reply, Goofy grabbed Sora's arm and dragged Sora through the castle and to the throne room. Goofy chuckled and smiled the whole way while Sora was slightly confused but smirking nonetheless. He always did like to be around Goofy. He always put him in a good mood.  
  
"Here we are Sora! Better hurry up!" Goofy leaned towards Sora's ear. "I think it's important."   
  
"Thanks Goofy."   
  
"Any time buddy!" Goofy slapped his back and walked away whistling off tune.  
  
Sora chuckled to himself and walked the length of the throne room. He noticed only Mickey was present and he couldn't help but wonder what he did to get himself in trouble. He couldn't think of anything he had done recently to make Mickey mad.   
  
"I'm glad Goofy found you so quick." Mickey started.  
  
"Am I in trouble?" Sora blurted out.  
  
"Not by a long shot." Mickey hopped off his throne and reached inside his red robe. His gloved hand entered a secret pocket and grasped hold of three vials. He took them out delicately and held them out for Sora to see.   
  
The vials were all thumb sized high and quart round at the bottom. In each vial held a yellowish green liquid the seemed to be moving on it's own accord. There was a tan cork at the top of them to stop the liquid, or alive goo, from coming out too. Sora's face paled at the sight of the disgusting potions and he looked skeptically at the king.  
  
"With all do respect King Mickey, what is that stuff?"  
  
"These are the potions Godmother gave us. One of her apprentices dropped them off not seven minutes ago. These are for Riku, do you remember?"  
  
Sudden comprehension dawned on Sora's mind. His eyes light up like lights and he couldn't contain the full smile spreading across his lips. He bounced on the balls of his feet and his fingers twitched to touch the potions that would help Riku. But a sudden thought also came to him.   
  
"What are the risks in taking this Mickey? I don't want a repeat of two days ago." Sora said firmly.  
  
"The apprentice said they would cause Riku to be drowsy. Not sleepy but slightly drowsy. Also, they will help his heath and they will help his pain. You are to give him a spoon full of potion everyday Sora." Mickey commanded.  
  
"Yes sir."   
  
"Good." Mickey the walked up to the taller man and pushed the vials into his hands. "Do it now. Be careful but be fast. Riku hasn't eaten in two days. He needs to have this potion immediately."   
  
Sora cringed a bit. Everyone tried to get near the room Riku was kept in, he would scream and scream and scream until the person went away. Only himself and Leon were allowed to come to the door without Riku screaming them away.   
  
"I will." Sora gave a small bow and left. He pocketed the vials and made haste to the kitchens to grab a spoon and then to the cellar room. Before descending the stairs to the dark corridor, he squatted down and pulled out one vial and then the spoon. With a soft voice he called out to Riku.   
  
"Hey Riku. It's just me, Sora. I've come to give you some... medicine that will help you heal faster. It'll help the pain too. I'm coming down now." Sora stood up and slowly made his way down the stairs. The second his foot touched down on the level stone floor, he spoke again. "I'm going to walk down the hall." He began to step forward, lightly so as not to make much noise.   
  
"I'm coming down slowly Riku. I'm almost to the door. Just a few more feet. I've reached the door Riku." Sora pressed his hands to the door and the his ear. "Can I come in? I really want to help you. Will you let me?" Sora strained his ears for any sort of answer.  
  
A small moan was his answer.  
  
"Okay. I'm going to open the door." Sora opened the creaky door and pushed it all the way open. "I'm going to come closer to you. Can you tell me where you are?"  
  
Another moan to his left.  
  
"Thanks. I'm coming to you now." He uncorked the vial and stuffed the top into his pocket. He walked slowly and deliberately. Once his foot came in contact with Riku's leg he took one step back and kneeled down. "I'm here, you felt me." Sora reached out to Riku and felt that the teens back was towards him. He delicately grabbed the other's shoulder and turned him towards him. Riku's body did so lifelessly.   
  
Riku let out a small moan as his back came in contact with the wall. He let his legs uncurl from his body and he let his hands fall helplessly to his sides. He lolled his head toward Sora's voice and opened his eyes half mast. He couldn't see Sora's face with highly unnerved him. He could be being tricked but now, thinking about that, he really didn't care.  
  
"Open your mouth. I've got something that will help you get better."   
  
Riku complied.   
  
Sora placed the spoon in his mouth, tilted it a little and then pulled it out. He then put the spoon in his pant pocket and recapped the vial and shoved it in there too. He brought up one hand and then gently closed Riku's open mouth.   
  
"Swallow."  
  
Riku did it and sighed. He could feel the potion working already. The aching in his eyes diminished, his tense muscles began to relax, his twisting stomach felt relieved and his throat was like a new haven. The improvement was so sudden, Riku didn't even bother to ask why or how, but he flung himself at Sora and latched onto the other's body. He felt Sora's larger arms wrap around his smaller one, not realizing the difference, and he buried his head in the other's chest.   
  
He held on tighter to the warm body and he couldn't help but let out a sob. He had been so miserable for so long. All the pain was getting to him. This small relief was like a savior. Of course there was still the small dull throb in his head, a taunt feeling from moving still soar muscles and the such, but it helped.   
  
Another sob racked Riku's body and he let loose his tears. The flowed down his cheeks and clung to Sora's shirt. In no time, there was two wet markings on the red shirt. Sora rubbed the teen's back, letting Riku know that he wasn't going anywhere if he could help it.  
  
"Thank you, thank you so much. Thank you." Riku mumbled over and over again.   
  
"Hey, calm down Riku. Just calm down. You'll be better in no time flat. It's okay." Sora cooed.   
  
Riku nodded into Sora's chest and hiccupped. His sobs had stopped and his sniffled a bit before another hiccup escape from his lips. He pulled away from Sora and wiped his tear stained cheeks and then his eyes. As he finished, it happened again. He smiled a bit and chuckled. He couldn't remember the last time he had those annoying spasms. Although, he hated them, it just made him feel better to know he was alive.  
  
"There now, see. You just needed to vent." Sora smiled and rubbed Riku's arms. "I have to go now Riku. I have to go talk to King Mickey. Stay here. I'll be back if I can, okay?"  
  
Riku muttered an 'kay' and sighed. He pushed away from Sora and then remained silent. He let his back fall against the stone wall again and he brought his knees to his chest. Wrapping his arms around them, he let his head fall to his knees and he turned his head away.   
  
"Riku I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude about it." Sora stammered. He didn't meant to hurt the teen.  
  
"Go away." Riku muttered.  
  
"Riku, please!"   
  
"Go away."  
  
Sora hung his head and stood up. He turned to leave and stopped. "I really am sorry Riku." He left and the door shut with a resounding bang.  
  
**--**--**  
  
As Sora neared the throne room, he could hear two voices talking back and forth. He pressed his ear to the giant door and listened. One was unmistakable, King Mickey, but the other was low and hard to understand. So that must have been Leon.   
  
"I'm going to leave Mickey. You can't stop me."  
  
"But he needs you! You're family!"   
  
A slam echoed in the room. Sora thought Mickey probably stamped his foot or hit the throne arm, he couldn't rightly tell.  
  
"Don't you think I already know that? But I made a promise to someone else. I have to go back, just for a few days."   
  
Leon sounded exasperated.   
  
"What will you tell him?"   
  
Mickey sighed with defeat.  
  
"I'll tell him the truth. I won't lie to him. If I'm lucky, I'll see Cloud there too."  
  
"Fine."   
  
"Thanks but, you do know, I would have went with or without you blessings?"  
  
"Yes... just be careful Leon. He still hasn't been told the whole truth. His emotions will are not what they should be and he may not take your leaving happily."  
  
Sora was confused. What was the whole truth? He shrugged it off after a while and listened again.  
  
"I know. But I won't leave without talking to him first."  
  
"Do as you wish."  
  
"I will."   
  
Sora heard footsteps coming closer and he bolted upright and opened the door with a smile on his face. He greeted the passing Leon with a smile but Leon paid no attention to the younger man and brushed past him. Sora shrugged and walked merrily towards the king. He stopped a few feet away from the small mouse king and bow his head slight.   
  
"Hello Sora." Mickey said dully. He really wasn't up to talking to anyone at the moment.  
  
"I've just given Riku the potion. He's better already!" Sora bounced happily.  
  
Mickey smiled.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Leon had just finished talking to Riku. The boy was rather upset and withdrawn but Leon couldn't stay longer. The wormhole would be in five minutes. He had to hurry and get back to his room. He rushed down the halls and flew down the stairs. He entered his room in a haze and only had time to grab his bag of clothes when he saw the wormhole begin.   
  
The hole looked like it was about ready to suck his whole body in. It spun in a full circle, frantically almost, before coming to a complete stop. It was almost like it wasn't even there. But Leon knew better. His mind drifted back to Riku's well being and Sora's incompetence. He wished by the time he would return, Riku would know the truth, but knowing Sora, he would probably just remain oblivious.   
  
Giving a small sigh to himself, he shouldered the back and entered the wormhole.   
  
TBC...  
  
**Author's Note** Hehe. Well, what a relief. I'm finally done with that chapter. That was probably one of the hardest ones to write. I just had major writer's block. **shrugs** Oh well. I got it out and I know I promised more pain, but I got SOFT! Argh. I hate when I do that. I started feeling bad for Riku. That majorly bite the dust. But, anyways. To the extremely fun part, THANK YOUS!  
  
saki: I definitively enjoyed reading your review. It was entertaining. LoL. I hope Sora and Riku have fun there. Haha. Thankiness!  
  
Uzumaki: Yes, I really do like the relation between Riku and Leon. That's one of my faves about this story. **smiles** I know what you mean about your taste buds too! I like my food. But alas, poor Riku. He even has to take a POTION now. Hehe, I got that idea from HP. I couldn't help that. Oh, and reading that book didn't fry my brain as bad as I thought. It just inspired me to write more. Hehe. Thanks a million for the review. I hope you liked this chapter some!  
  
christie: Okay, I know I didn't put much Sora/Riku in the last chapter so I made this one specifically for Sora's thoughts. Although, I just HAD to thrown in some Leon. He's going on a mission baby! I mean... errr... I shouldn't have said that. **smacks head on desk** And no, this chapter isn't really exciting. I'm horrible about that. I'm dull. Oh well. But refering to HP again, the book is awesome. I strongly recommend reading it as soon and as fast as you possibly can! Thanks a lot!  
  
Yuki-chan: Yes, Leon **coughs** Squall **clears throat** is a hot bishie. Hehe. So is the adorable Riku. ^__^ I thank you for the review!  
  
Athraven: Why thank you! I'm trying my hardest to make the emotions seem real. And man **whispers** dun tell anyone but Cloud and Sepiroth are... well... just, yes. Yes, very much. **smacks head against the desk again** I really shouldn't be saying that. But you are either like, a mind reader or are really good at reading in between the lines. Many thanks and a thousand smiles!  
  
VampssAmby10210: Woohaw. I thank you profusely for the comments. I hope this chapter was to your liking also.   
  
tooshy: WAAAAHH!!! I almost forgot to add you in this section! I'm so sorry! But man, you are good. Once again with Sepie and the whole "Riku doesn't know" thing. I'm purposely not tell- **clamps hand over mouth** I'm saying to much! Love the review, tankie tankie, and I hope to hear from you!  
  
Much Love! 


	7. Torment and Sight

Title: Timeless   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Sora/Riku  
  
Warnings: Yaoi or boyXboy love, little bit of OOC, and references to intense situations, rating may change later  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything from Kingdom Hearts. I don't own any characters or places or anything.  
  
Summary: After the doors were closed, Riku has been in the shadows but in the shadows, there is no such thing as time because time is meaningless. So what happens when Sora opens the door five years later? SoraxRiku  
  
Timeless  
  
Riku stood in the small room, his small frame leaning against the wall and one foot crossed over the other. His arms were crossed over his chest and he had a firm scowl on his light pink lips. After Leon had left, their small conversation played in his mind over and over. He couldn't get it to stop and so he took a walk around the small room. He worked off his state of confusion and doubts but he still couldn't shake it. When he came to a stop, he took up his position on the wall and then sighed.   
  
That conversation disturbed him greatly. There was something Leon wasn't telling him. He could sense it in the other man's voice. Leon was holding back and he thought he didn't know. It took all of Riku's power to stay in control and not out right ask. Unfortunately, Leon had to add that he was leaving.   
  
Riku pushed off the wall and shook his head angrily. He didn't want to think about it now. He stomped to the other side of the room and slide down to the floor. He then let his body tip to the side and land safely on the stone floor. He curled his legs up the best he could and wrapped his arms around his waist. His aqua colored eyes were closed tightly together as the conversation flooded his mind once again.  
  
"Riku, I need to talk to you." Leon's deep voice called out.  
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"I... Did Sora talk to you at all today?" He hesitated.  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"What did he say? Anything... important?"  
  
"No. Well, not really anyways. He gave me something to feel better. And I am." Riku shrugged, even thought he knew Leon couldn't see it.  
  
"That's good."  
  
Riku felt the tense atmosphere in the room. He shifted in his spot on the floor and he waited for Leon to talk. But Leon didn't. Almost three minutes passed before Riku was about to ask Leon a question. He opened his mouth but Leon beat him to it.  
  
"I'm leaving today Riku."  
  
His heart stopped. His chest constricted painfully. Leaving? For good? He wouldn't return? His breathing stopped and he choked back crystalline tears. He bent his head down to his knees and quickly erased any signs of his weakness. It wasn't his room to say whether or not someone stayed, he just wished Leon would have stayed longer.  
  
"Riku?"  
  
Riku sighed silently and 'hn'ed at Leon. He felt a hand on his shoulder and before he knew what he was doing, he flinched and tensed. Almost immediately the hand left his shoulder.  
  
"Sorry." Riku mumbled.  
  
"It's okay. But I have to go now. I'll see you around." Leon then left with a bang of the door.  
  
In a period of a few seconds, Riku went from empty, to sad, to guilt, to alone.   
  
Riku let a sob out of his half open mouth and thought of the conversation yet again. It hurt. He wasn't angry anymore, he just hurt. Another person left him, because of his stupid flinching. It was his fault. Tears escaped his eyes and were caught by the heavy blindfold. He forced himself then, to stop thinking about Leon, and began to scold himself. He was so stupid. He should have never expected anyone to stay with him. Even Sora would only stay a few minutes. He mentally berated himself more for being a fool and an emotional wreck.   
  
Throughout it all, tears still were falling from his eyes.  
  
**--**--**  
  
Leon came out from the other side of the wormhole. His knees buckled under him and he fell forward. Before he could hit the ground, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist, keeping him steady. Leon gave a startled gasp and twisted in the strong arms to see who it was. Too his luck, it was the exact person he was hoping it would be.  
  
Cloud Strife was smiling cheekily at the taller man. His normal spiky hair was standing up, more messy than usual, and the man worn his most favored blue baggy pants and a black, long sleeved sweater. His feet were clad in his worn creamish tan colored boots. If someone looked close enough, they would also see the legs of the pants rolled up to accommodate for the lack of height in the short blonde.  
  
"Figures you'd fall for me." Cloud said smoothly and sarcastically.  
  
"Shove it Strife." Leon pushed out of Cloud's embrace. He straightened his jacket and pants before readjusting the bag in his hand. His scowl was forced in a tiny grin and he rolled his stormy blue eyes.   
  
"Right, and you think you can make me Leonhart?" Cloud challenged. He smiled at Leon and stuck out his hand. They were always throwing insults and jesters back and forth at each other. There usual silent selves weren't so silent when they got together.   
  
Leon grabbed the blonde's hand and shook it. He narrowed his eyes at the shorter man. "Of course I could take you."   
  
"Bring it on mop top."  
  
"Don't even start spike boy."   
  
"Oh would you two shut up?" A high pitched voice from the side butted in.  
  
"No, I don't believe I will now." Cloud sneered at the short girl.   
  
Yuffie stuck out her tongue at the sneering blonde. She laughed out loud afterwards and sneered back at Cloud. She swung her arms, clad with brown coverings, and held them behind her back. Her skimpy green shirt, or half shirt, with her blue buckle straps were still present and so were her skimpy, too short shorts. She rocked back on her dark brown hiking boots and Cloud had the urge to push her back.  
  
"Be nice!"   
  
"No thanks." Cloud shrugged his shoulders and reached out to the unsuspecting girl. He pushed her in the shoulders and that was all. Her precious balance was gone. Yuffie gave a mind numbing screech and fell to her but on the cement road. She pounded the ground with her fists and gave the best glare she could up at the taller blonde.  
  
"I'll get you for that Cloud!"   
  
"Okay."  
  
Leon watched and chuckled to himself. He enjoyed Cloud's company very much, but he was forgetting his objectives. His expression on his usually emotionless face sobered up. He lost the hint of a smile on his mouth and stood erect. His stormy eyes were set in a mission and he stared at the two feuding people beside him.   
  
It was Yuffie who caught sight of Leon's intense gaze first. She jumped to her feet and whirled Cloud around. The sparkle in his baby blue eyes diminished and he set his face in his mission like manner. He motioned for Leon to follow him.  
  
They walked through the streets of Traverse Town and into a very familiar inn. They all took a seat at a table in the corner of the room and ducked closer together. They waited for Leon to place his bag on the ground and continue to speak, but Cloud and Yuffie saw the hesitance in the younger man.  
  
Leon took a deep breath and then looked Cloud straight in the eye. Baby blue met stormy blue. Leon stared for what seemed like eternity before looking away and muffling his voice.   
  
"I need your help, to find him. You know who I'm talking about Cloud. I need to find him."  
  
**--**--**  
  
Kairi was standing in front of the throne. Next to her was Sora and King Mickey, there arms to the side and faces of sadness etched on their faces. Kairi turned on the balls of her feet and clasped her hands behind her back. She smiled whole heartedly and closed her eyes.   
  
"Kairi." Sora breathed.  
  
"Sora." Kairi opened her violet eyes and looked at Sora, her best friend. "I'll miss you a lot. I'll think of you everyday! I swear!"   
  
"I'll think of you too." Sora stepped forward and wrapped her in a tight embrace.   
  
The tall woman hugged back.   
  
The embrace ended and Sora stepped back. Mickey took this time to address Kairi. He cleared his throat and gave half a smile. He would really miss the girl's company. She made things more interesting when she was around with Sora.  
  
"Kairi, I do hope you intend to come back one time or another. My castle, and kingdom, will always welcome you here."  
  
"You'd have to chain me up and put me at the bottom of the ocean if you didn't want me back. I can't leave Sora here all alone!" She winked at Sora. "Not alone anymore at least. His little cutie is here now."  
  
"Kairi!" Sora stared at her with an open mouth.  
  
"You know it's true." Kairi shrugged. "Besides, he'll find out soon enough." Kairi knew the double meaning to that sentence.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose he will. I have to tell him." Sora replied softly. He was aware that he knew nothing of Riku's sexual preference. The whole time, which was only a few days, he had never gotten around to really talk to Riku. He had been in so much of a rush and in confusion that he never even thought of that. Until now that was.  
  
"Listen Sora," Kairi started, "talk to him soon. Very soon. If you don't, you'll never know and neither will he."  
  
Sora nodded and smiled.   
  
"Good. But I have to go now. I'll come by in a few weeks. My mother intends to throw a "fabulously delicious party that I cannot miss" or so she thinks. I'm trying to talk her out of it but she just insists I help and attend." Kairi rolled her eyes. She loved her mother dearly, but her parties were always for older people with a sense for class, something Kairi didn't prefer much at all.  
  
"Heh. Good luck surviving Kairi. Have as much fun as you can!" Sora laughed.  
  
"Oh, loads." Kairi responded sarcastically and turned around.  
  
As she did, the wormhole formed. In seconds, Kairi sent a look towards King Mickey and Sora before waving her hand over her shoulder and walking through. A mediocre inhaling sound rang in the room and then a faint 'pop' before the wormhole closed.   
  
King Mickey turned to Sora.   
  
"Talk to him Sora."  
  
"I know, I know. I will, soon. Promise."  
  
**--**--**  
  
But Sora never was a man with the sharpest mind. Hours passed as he walked around the palace grounds, soon, the sun set and the dark followed. Sora went to bed without a second thought and didn't wake until late morning. He did his daily duty with the potion for Riku but he left just as fast. Never once did either subject cross his mind and before he knew it, days went by.   
  
**--**--**  
  
It finally came to the day when Riku would take off his blind fold and come into the light. Riku was currently thinking of how the medicine was making him better. He was thankful that his strength was returning. Everyday he could feel his muscles return to normal and his body ache less and less. Today was by far the best he had felt in ages. He had wanted to test a few of his magic skills, but the small room prevented him from doing so.   
  
Before he got to deep in thought, a feeling of apprehension grew as he heard footsteps coming down the corridor. No voice was whispered or shouted to give away the person's identity and Riku panicked slightly.  
  
He tried to calm his petty fears but it wouldn't stop. His only visitor today was Sora, and that was many hours ago, or it may have been minutes ago, he couldn't really tell. This felt different. He knew it wasn't Sora and he doubted it was Leon. Leon spoke before he came close. This was an entirely different person.   
  
The footsteps echoed down the hall. The thumps of thick soled boots became louder and clearer as the person came toward the door. Then, more footsteps joined in. Soft clip clops came with fast strides and sometimes, the steps were louder then the others. Then, a loud banging step that made him cringe. There was also a squeaky step, almost as if the shoe itself was screaming for the wearer to stop walking. The last, was a heavy footfall but it was perfectly timed. Each step was coordinated to be the same distance and time apart.  
  
The last two steps, Riku knew. The others, he didn't. He could always tell Sora's noisy shoes apart from anyone. Those shoes were annoying. Every time Sora came anymore, Riku just wanted to rip the shoes off the other boy's feet and tear them apart. And then there was Leon's. Leon's were always precise and direct. He never faltered and never walked faster than he had too. In all truth, Riku though Leon was just lazy.   
  
Riku calmed himself down by breathing deeply and exhaling. He slid back up the wall and walked to where he knew the door was at. He pressed his back against the hard wood and stood firmly. He didn't want so many people here. He didn't want Sora in here. He didn't want Leon in here. No one should come in.   
  
Setting his jaw firmly, he braced himself and pressed his weight into the door. So many emotions were running around in his heart that he couldn't comprehend most of them. Much was excitement that Leon had actually came back and not left forever, sadness because Sora would probably just shove the medicine in his mouth and leave again, emptiness when he was alone, fear from the other unknown trio standing outside, anticipation and curiosity and so much more. His brain was pounding in his head. He felt the onslaught of a headache coming his way but he refused to acknowledge its presence.   
  
A knock on the door made Riku jump. He pressed harder into the door, hoping to just disappear into it but luck was against him. He didn't respond to the knock and he closed his mouth, setting his lips into a tight line. He wouldn't be the first to speak.  
  
Another knock came.  
  
And another.  
  
Another.  
  
"Riku, are you awake?"   
  
That was Sora.   
  
"Can we come in?"   
  
Leon.  
  
"Are you even in there?"  
  
Sora again.  
  
The door pushed against Riku's back. Riku dug his bare feet into the stone. He wouldn't budge. If they wanted in, they would all announce their presence. He listened for more words. There were hushed whispers on the opposite side of the door. Riku had to strain his ears to hear them.  
  
"Do you think he fell asleep in front of the door?"  
  
"Could be but I don't think so though. He's never done that before."  
  
"Well, there's a first time for everything."  
  
"Should we open in Leon?"   
  
"Quiet Yuffie. We don't want to scare him."  
  
"Shove it Cloud."  
  
"Stop it you two."  
  
"Sorry Leon."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Riku leaned off the door a little and waited again. The fifth person had not said a word. If he was lucky, maybe it was that dog thing. Hesitating with much apprehension, Riku stood away from the door and swung it open. He didn't bother looking at the people in there, standing in shock, before going across the room and leaning against the wall. He heard the shuffle of feet enter the room and he tensed.  
  
"Riku, we thought you were asleep."   
  
That was Sora.   
  
Riku snorted and rolled his eyes. Not that anyone could see this but they definitely heard him.  
  
"What's wrong Riku?"  
  
Riku bit his tongue. He didn't want to respond. Sora deserved this. He barely said a single word to him these past few times he came to visit, or shove medicine down his throat.   
  
"Is something wrong Riku?"  
  
Oh goody, Leon to the rescue. Riku glowered and refused to respond once again.   
  
"What's his problem?"  
  
"Shut up Yuffie!"  
  
"Jeez, sorry Leon."  
  
"What are all of you doing here?"   
  
"Hey, he talked!"  
  
"Shut up Yuffie!"   
  
"Answer me." Riku's voice was cold.   
  
"We came to take you to the throne room. You're time down here is over in about, well, now." Sora replied.  
  
"Why so many? Why five people?" Riku responded bitterly.   
  
"Err... they're my friends Riku. They wanted to see you. Leon came and everything!"  
  
"So?"  
  
Sora blinked. Had he heard right? Had Riku just brushed Leon off? He looked over at Leon's general direction, or where he thought the older man was at, and blinked again. Periwinkle blue eyes filled with confusion and surprise. What was wrong with his friend? He was acting so... heartless to all of them. Especially Leon and himself.  
  
"What's going on Riku?" Leon asked.  
  
Riku bit his tongue again. He hated doing this to Leon. He just wanted to hug the other but it had hurt him so much to hear the other was leaving. He never even said how long he would be gone. Riku only thought he should have to suffer as he had, just a small amount of revenge.  
  
"Riku, talk to us." Leon stepped closer.  
  
"Stop."  
  
Leon did.  
  
"Stay away from me."  
  
"What?" Sora's voice echoed down the hall.  
  
"You heard me. Why should I welcome you with open arms when you barely cared?" Riku spat with contempt.   
  
"What are you talking about? I've always cared!" Sora defended.  
  
"Then you have a funny way of showing it Sora. I was down here for gods know how long and you came once to give me the medicine and leave again!!" Riku shouted. His pale face flushed red with anger. "You said as little to me as you could! I was more of a damned burden to you than anything!"   
  
Words rushed out of his mouth before he could stop them. He hurt and he wanted Sora to hurt just as much. Sora didn't have the right to come down here with so many people, pretending to care about him, when his actions proved different.   
  
"Riku, please! I'm so sorry about that. I-" Sora tried to star another sentence but Riku would have no of it.  
  
"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Riku's voice raised higher and higher. "No more excuses! You were here in the palace the whole time! You were! You never came unless you had too!" Riku's face was apple red. "If I was so much of a burden to you, why didn't you let me stay in Kingdom Hearts??? At least I wouldn't have to impose on your life!"   
  
Riku's harsh words echoed in Sora's mind. Sora's chest tightened and his heart clenched. He was such an idiot. Kairi told him to talk to Riku, King Mickey told him to talk, even Donald and Goofy told him, but he never listened. Sure he said okay, but he never let the thought register in his mind before leaving to do his own thing.   
  
"Riku." Sora whispered. He walked towards Riku's booming voice and let his body connect with flesh. His arms encircled Riku's smaller frame. He felt Riku struggle and try to pull away but the small teen couldn't. "Stop, please. Don't hurt yourself."  
  
"Get off of me!" Riku pounded his fists on the other's chest. This wasn't Sora. Sora was suppose to be shorter then him. He didn't know the person who was trying to hug him. But his mind couldn't stop telling him that it was Sora. That voice was so much like the boy he knew.   
  
"No. You have to come to the throne room now. I'll make it up to you, I promise." Sora whispered into the silver hair teen's ear and picked him up off the floor. Sora pulled him over his shoulder and flinched. Feet connected with his thighs and fists pounded into his back. Loud screams filled his ears and he gasped when a knee was smashed into his stomach.  
  
"Calm down Riku." Leon came to Sora's side and laid a hand on the boy's back. "Stop struggling."  
  
"Don't touch me!" Riku roared. He only struggled harder.  
  
"Shoot. We have to hurry Leon. I'm going to be bruised head to toe at this rate." Sora gasped again as Riku sunk his teeth into his back.  
  
"Right. Everyone out!"   
  
**--**--**  
  
King Mickey was relaxing in his comfortable throne. He was waiting in the silence for Riku and the others to join him. It was to be a joyous occasion. Riku was to get his eye sight back for good and Sora and he would properly reunite. Riku would even be able to see Leon for the first time. Maybe, someone else too, if Leon had found him that is. Mickey was still unsure of that bit.  
  
Resting his round head against his fist, Mickey sighed and gave a small yawn. He enjoyed the quiet time he got alone. He truly loved his wife Minnie but Minnie could talk up a storm on any issue she felt was a worthy subject to talk about. Daisy and Donald in the same room would speak quietly, with the exception of a few outburst from Donald, but Mickey still found the noise obtrusive. Goofy, for the oddest reason, was usually quiet in his presence unless there was a matter that he needed to speak with him about. Mickey could only think that Goofy knew of his love of the silence. He would have to remember to personally thank Goofy for that.  
  
Snapping out of his thoughts, he heard screams and loud curses coming from the opposites side of the door. In a blink of an eye, the door was slammed open and five people came scurrying in, and a six slung over a shoulder. The screams were louder and the curses louder.  
  
There went the silence.  
  
Mickey watched with an amused sparkle in his eyes when Sora dropped Riku on the floor with a loud 'oomph'. Riku immediately stood up and brushed of his pants and wiped his mouth. Sora walked away, rubbing his back and his thighs.   
  
"I suspect that you had... some trouble." Mickey hopped off his throne and walked over to Riku and the others.  
  
"You could say that." Yuffie rolled her eyes and sneaked a look at Sora. She hid a giggle.  
  
"I could." Mickey grinned.  
  
"Knock it off mouse. Just get on with it." Sora glared.  
  
"As you wish ape." Mickey chuckled. He stood in front of Riku and spoke. "Riku. I'm glad to finally see you in a well shape."  
  
"Me too, except the seeing part I guess." Riku said bitterly. He wiped his mouth again. That man's clothing, Sora's really, didn't taste good. They needed to be washed.   
  
"Yes, I suppose. Would you let me remove your bandages?"  
  
Riku tilted his head to the side a bit. He shrugged his shoulders and fell to his knees. He knew the mouse king wouldn't be able to reach his eyes. When his knees hit the floor, he felt thickly cover hands reach behind his head and untie the cloth. Apprehension crossed his face. Last time he was exposed to the light, it was more pain than he could imagine. He braced himself and waited.  
  
Mickey slowly pulled the blindfold away and let it fall to the floor. There was no noise as the lifeless cloth touched ground. All eyes were upon the silver headed teen and breaths were held. No one dared to move or say a word, afraid that Riku would do something irrational.   
  
Riku, on the other hand, took a deep breath and opened his eye lids. When the light first hit his eyes, he hissed in tiny discomfort. He closed his eyes once again. With deliberate slowness and ease, he began the process again. His aqua colored eyes began to show more and more color as his eye lids lifted. A few times Riku had to squint again before he started again.   
  
In minutes, Riku was looking straight into the eyes of King Mickey. A small smile spread on his thin pink lips. His aqua eyes sparkled in the natural sun light and he flung his arms around the mouse king. Mickey hugged him back joyously.  
  
"I'm so glad it worked!"   
  
"I can't believe it! I can see!"   
  
Riku's smile widened and he stood up, still holding Mickey in a tight grip. He swung the mouse around with him and squeezed him hard. Riku laughed and laughed. His silky voice rang in the large room. The teen never noticed the spectators watching them, nor did he care at the moment, before he set the King down.  
  
"It's great to finally be able to see all of you Riku." Mickey spoke gently.  
  
"As is you."   
  
Mickey took a small breath and motioned for Riku to turn around. Riku stiffened and turned on the balls of his feet. His aqua eyes came in contact with periwinkle blue. No recognition went through his mind, nothing was triggered. He gazed around and saw four others, the people that came to get him. A girl and four guys.   
  
Eyes stopped on glowing green. He narrowed his eyes and took a step back.   
  
"Riku, please, don't." Sora took a step forward.  
  
"Who are you?" Riku growled.  
  
"I- It's me. I'm Sora!"  
  
Riku's breathing stopped. That wasn't Sora! It couldn't be! But, the same hair, that voice... and those eyes. Riku's body shook. Those eyes told the truth and underlying innocence. Those eyes were the windows to that man's soul and it screamed to him that it was the truth.   
  
"No." Riku's word's were but a mere whisper. "No." He took more steps back.   
  
"Riku, stop. Let us explain." Leon stepped forward. He crossed the room to where Mickey was at and stood still. He was only feet away from the teen, but he didn't dare go closer. "In Kingdom Hearts -"  
  
"No!" Riku screamed. His aqua eyes darkened. "You never said anything like this before! I want to know why first! I want to know!"  
  
"Stop it Riku, just let me explain." Leon said calmly.  
  
"Shove it Leon." Riku narrowed his eyes into slits. He didn't have to know that Leon's voice belonged to this man. His steps alone told him that. "If you're Sora, tell me why."  
  
Sora fidgeted in his spot. "I... I knew I should have, I knew, but I just made myself forget to tell you. I didn't want to hurt you more then you were. I- I was being selfish really."  
  
Riku clenched his fists. "How." It was a demand, not a question.  
  
"Kingdom Hearts as Leon said." Sora rubbed his arms. "That place didn't have time because time stops in the shadows. It doesn't matter to the shadows."  
  
Mickey turned to face Riku. "That's why you did not age and everyone else did. I found that the hard way too, but I did not let it be known, not until we had found you." Mickey hesitated before his next sentence. "You've been gone for five years here."  
  
Riku didn't speak. His shocked filled eyes moved over to the King's small body and then to his beady black eyes. He found purity and sadness held within them and he had to look away. He didn't want pity. He wasn't weak and he wasn't dead. His knees buckled under his weight.  
  
"I'm sorry Riku. I should have told you." Sora's eyes filled with water. He fought the tears back though.   
  
Riku collapsed to his knees. His strong facade faded from his face and he slumped to the ground. His anger faded into hurt and his hate into pain. His shoulders shook as strangled sobs broke through his throat. He hated it. He hated it all.   
  
"Riku!" Sora ran to his fallen friend and wrapped his arms around the silver teens shoulders. He begged for forgiveness and let his tears fall. Sora felt arms wrap around him also and he held the other tighter. He could faintly hear the words 'Why? Why does it have to be like this? This is all my fault, all mine.' Sora just cried harder. He couldn't find anymore words to tell Riku. He just wanted to hold him.  
  
Glowing green eyes watched the whole scene and softened. A pale face with unusually hard features were now tender and showed love and affection. Usual taunt lips were open, in the slightest, and curved in the barest hint of a smile. Hands wrapped around a slender waist next to him and pulled a small body into his. Baby blue met his green. Strong arms rested on top of his own.   
  
"Wait just a little more Sephiroth." Cloud whispered to his lover.  
  
"I will. But not much longer. I have left him for too long as is."   
  
TBC...  
  
**Author's Note** Argh! There's the stupid chapter. This one was so effin hard to write it hurt my brain! I rewrote the first part six times before I was even remotely satisfied. Ugh! **falls into a fluffy chair** I'm extremely sorry for the late update. Life is stressing, writer's block sucks, and overall bad plotting doesn't help either.   
  
Anyways, I need to tell everyone a major bump in the road that I have. I'm currently helping to plan a wedding that will take place on July 20th and I'm in it. My mother is doing everything and I'm helping her along. ((Another reason for the far between update.)) Once that passes, I'll have about a week until I get the next chapter out, even if I can. The following Friday, I'm being force to go camping with my family for a whole WEEK! It's going to be hell. I don't want to go. But I HOPE to get the next chapter out soon. ((I'm sorry if I don't.)) If I do get one out, I doubt it will be very long. Once again, sorry. But now to my thank yous! ((I got a record making one this time! Woohaw!))  
  
Yuki-chan: Yes, poor Leon. LoL. I know I didn't explain ANYTHING about that mission, but in the next chapter, I am. And yes, Riku is in a cell. Bah, and with no bed or anything. Heh, I'll need to make a note of that. **writes it down** Thanks for taking your time to write a review!  
  
Hiruka, Akira, and ChibiChiri: First of all, I'm sorry if I spelled any of your names wrong. I don't mean too! Thanks for the review and of course I'll continue! Hehe!  
  
PureDarkness: Woohaw. Thanks! Err... I do a good job of waiting for ever to get out the next chapter. Sorry for the wait!  
  
Sora Lover: Angel of Darkness: Wow, love the name! Very neat! Please don't die! I swear I'll be good and hurry! Thankies!  
  
Uzumaki: Awww... thank you so much! But this chapter was beyond hell. Really? Improving? That's great to hear! Thank you very much!  
  
christie: CHRISTIE!! Hello again! Woohaw! Err... a mission... yes, a dangerous and err... good mission. Yes. **smiles and has to bite her tongue** I can't give away the details! I better shut up before I blurt it all out. Thanks a million!  
  
VampssAmby10210: I feel bad for Riku too, and I'm the one doing this to him. I'm too much of a sap. ^__^'' Thanks!  
  
Legolas: Hehe, love the name that elf is hot. LoL. Off subject but anyways. Yeah, do you like my ASAP? LoL. I'm horrible. But Tankie tankie!  
  
Trinity: ((For chapter 1)) Yes they found him. In the second chapter, if you chose to read it, it says that Sora and a few other people found him. Hehe... **puts hand behind head** Can't remember all of the people though. Woops. Much obliged for the review!  
  
PennyLK: LoL. Paint thinner eh? That must be fun. Good idea though. That was funny, I laughed for a good while when I read that. I really appreciate the review!  
  
Lisie: Yes, I do agree it's too sad. **smiles** But it'll get better, I promise. There's some good stuff to come in the next chapter. I'm glad you like the Leon and Riku relation too! I thought that it was a nice touch! Woohaw. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Much Love! 


	8. My Side of the Story

Title: Timeless   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Sora/Riku  
  
Warnings: Yaoi or boyXboy love, little bit of OOC, and references to intense situations, rating may change later  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything from Kingdom Hearts. I don't own any characters or places or anything.  
  
Summary: After the doors were closed, Riku has been in the shadows but in the shadows, there is no such thing as time because time is meaningless. So what happens when Sora opens the door five years later? SoraxRiku  
  
Timeless  
  
After that day's episode, Sora took an exhausted and sleeping teen to his new chambers. The room had a large bed in the middle of it and a window that was directly facing the pillows on the bed. An ornate table stood at each side of he bed and there was also a chase lounge in the corner of the room, with a creamy tan color. The bed itself was a deep grey iron frame with metal rod for a curtain canopy. The mattresses were plush and soft, letting the tired body of Riku sink into it. Fluffy maroon covers were pulled over the teen's body and a few pillows, about five, were thrown off the bed. The pillows landed on the floor by the door along with a pair of shoes before Sora himself slipped into the plush bed. He twisted until he was comfortably on his side before gathering the slumbering teen into his arms.   
  
Riku unconsciously buried his head into Sora's chest and maneuvered one leg in between Sora's. He gave a small moan of irritation from being moved but his uneasy sounds quieted down when he got relaxed once again. His breathing smoothed and his heart beat settled into an even rhythm. He was unaware of the sleeping arrangement, but at the moment, it was too comfortable to resist.  
  
Sora gazed down at the silver haired teen and sighed. He draped one arm around the teen's shoulder, a little higher from it's original place, and sighed. Silver strands rustled in the small breeze. Sora smiled down at his silver haired angel and closed periwinkle blue eyes. His thoughts drifted in his mind.   
  
How was he suppose to face Riku now? The younger, really older, boy was in such distress and all he would say was it was his fault. Sora had tried to talk to him for a long while before Riku fell into a slumber but the boy refused. He would just rock back and forth, repeating his words, just like a mantra.   
  
Would Riku recover? Would he be able to live with being fifteen while Sora himself was almost twenty? How would that bode with the teen? Riku was usually a stable minded man but the darkness screwed with his mind for months. In Ansem's control and that damned Dragon woman's, it all had a toll on Riku. Would the consequence be something to much for the boy to handle?   
  
And what about his own feelings? He withheld vital information from Riku because he was selfish. He never told the boy of his age, or the darkness, or his feelings. Riku would probably rather eat a raw squid than talk to him again let alone love him.   
  
Sora curled into Riku's soft body and stopped tears that he knew would come. He had to stop mopping about everything and do something. He would have to talk to Riku once he woke up and spill everything. He'd even have to tell him about his visitor, or visitors really. Sora wasn't too sure himself why Yuffie, Cloud, and Sephiroth were here. Leon just came to him the day of Riku's day and said to follow him. Sora, of course, didn't question him, and let him down to the cellar room.  
  
Sora cringed. That cellar always made him feel uncomfortable. That's why he never wanted to stay there long. Every time he visited his friend down in that dark and bleak cellar, he couldn't help but feel pity and uneasiness. The constant shadows in the room reminded him of the everlasting darkness that was believed to be in Kingdom Hearts and it scared him. When he came to his friend, it almost seemed Riku was comfortable in the dark, like it was second nature too him. That scared him too. No one should have to be accustomed to such dank places.   
  
Also, there was no bed for Riku, no furniture, no nothing. All the teen had gotten was a blindfold, a four walled cellar and a wooden door that couldn't be opened on the inside unless you knew how too. It infuriated him to know that Riku was treated so horribly, but he really didn't have room to speak. He had treated him no better, if not worse, than that cold cellar had. He would only be able to call himself a hypocrite otherwise.  
  
With disturbing thoughts twisting in his mind, he shifted a bit of his weight and repositioned an arm under his pillow to support his head better. His mind kept turning while memories began to pile up. He could see all the years playing with his best friend and laughing with him. He could picture the friendship they shared and all the trouble they had gotten themselves into. He even remembered the day Kairi came to the island and the day he shared a bitter paopu fruit with Kairi. His thought shifted from light to dark. From the day that Riku was pulled into darkness, to the battles , the constant struggling, and finally, the defeat of Ansem. The dull colors and harsh words were etched in his mind. He would never be able to forget the moment when Ansem had finally been defeated or when his fingers came in contact with the cool metal door of Kingdom Hearts. Nor would the constant words Riku said when he closed the door ever leave his mind.   
  
'Take care of her for me.'   
  
Those had ripped his heart out countless times, but in the heat of the moment, no words did register in his mind. All he saw was Riku's mouth move and then the door was shut and Riku was gone. Sora had instantly regretted his hasty and irrational thoughts after that, but there was nothing he could do.   
  
In reality, Sora curled tighter into Riku's smaller body. His grip tightened and tears trickled out of clamped eyes. His bottom lip quivered. Unknowingly to Sora, smaller arms wrapped around his waist and a small moan of content was in the air. Bleary aqua eyes focused on the tears that dripped onto his forehead. A soft, butterfly kiss was placed on a clothed chest before aqua eyes closed once again.  
  
**--**--**  
  
Leon fell into a wooden chair. His head fell back and his arms fells off from their position and hung down at his side. His legs were sprawled out hap-hazardously across the floor and his eyes were closed. He was utterly exhausted from the past adventures with Cloud and Yuffie. His travels in Traverse Town had been a chance meeting that was a means to an end. He had found Cloud, and Yuffie almost unfortunately, talked and miraculously, was able to start his main objective without much trouble, and without spilling all the details.  
  
Cloud had taken the him and Yuffie far from Midgar. Leon didn't have much idea where they were heading but he trusted Cloud's judgement and knowledge of where the blonde man's lover was at. They camped outside for a whole night and hunted their food for every meal. Yuffie was constantly taking a bath at nearing rivers and Cloud would take the time to tell him where they were going.   
  
After the second day, Cloud had lead them into the middle of a desert. This was were he had to draw the line. There was a brief exchange of words and then Cloud shook his head. He didn't respond to much of his words and just as Leon was about to push Cloud from behind, a portal opened. Cloud walked in with a smug look on his face and he and Yuffie followed.   
  
On the other side of the portal, he couldn't help but roll his eyes and give a grunt. Cloud's lover didn't have a very good hiding spot, but that was only his belief. After all, they all ended up in his world in a stone building. He exchange more words with Cloud about the large detour but Cloud just shrugged and went to find his lover.  
  
Minutes later, Cloud returned with another man. The other was tall, a good foot and a half, maybe two, over Cloud himself with long silver hair that cascaded down his back and to his thighs, moon kissed colored skin and glowing green eyes. The man wore a black trench coat with metal shoulder guards. Black leather pants adorned his legs and heavy black boot came up to his knees, hidden under the leather pants.   
  
Leon shifted in the chair. Getting to that point, finally meeting his mother's step-brother was a very emotional time. Not to mention he had found Riku's father but it was almost unbelievable. He had spent years living with no one but himself and no relatives. At the age of seventeen, he found his father and now he found a brother and an uncle. He couldn't have asked for more. But when he had to talk to this man, it was much harder than he thought possible.  
  
Thinking back once again, he recalled the conversation held with the four of them.  
  
"Leon, I would like you to meet Sephiroth, my lover." Cloud said, shifting weight from foot to foot.  
  
"OH! So you two DID get together!" Yuffie squealed and clasped her hands together. "That's just too cute!" She bounced on the balls of her feet and beamed at the happy couple.  
  
Sephiroth just smile and wrapped his arms around his small lover. His green eyes traveled up to the stranger named Leon and he couldn't help but be slightly stunned. The man had the same facial structure of his step-sister and the same hair color and skin color. He was almost a walking image of her except his eyes were stormy grey. Sephiroth couldn't help but be intrigued by this.   
  
"Hello Sephiroth." Leon spoke evenly. His heart was beating erratically but he had to stay calm. He couldn't blow this or he may never get to see Riku reunited with his father.  
  
"Good day Leon."   
  
"Leon wanted me to take him to you. He never explained why, so maybe you could fill me in?" Cloud asked, twisting in his lover's grip to face him.   
  
Sephiroth glanced down at his vertically challenged boyfriend and had to fight back a grin. Last time he laughed at Cloud's misfortune he had ended up sleeping in the basement of their house in Midgar for a month. He didn't wish to experience that again. Heaving a small sigh, he shook those thoughts from his head and concentrated at the task at hand. Figuring out why Leon was here.  
  
"Actually love, no, I do not." Cloud pouted. "Would you mind telling me the reason for your visit Leon?"   
  
Leon hesitated. His throat tightened and his vocal cords refused to work. He shifted his weight and placed a hand on his hip. Looking down at the floor for a few seconds, he lifted them to look at green and at the floor once again.   
  
Why was it so hard to ask a simple question? Or say the truth? What was wrong with him?   
  
Scowling and glaring at the floor, he clenched his hands and gritted his teeth. He was being weak, and he hated being weak. He would have to just push his feelings aside. Taking a calming breath, he brought his eyes back up to amused green. His lips parted for the first word to come out but his throat constricted.   
  
"Is there a problem Leon?" Sephiroth questioned. He was thoroughly amused by the man's sudden shyness or embracement, whatever one it happened to be.   
  
"... No. At least not with me." Leon choked out. Steeling his will he spoke again. "What would you do if I were to say that I know where your child is?"  
  
"I would ask you if you were lying." Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. This was no longer a matter of fun.   
  
"And I'd say no. I wouldn't have a reason to lie about something that serious."   
  
Cloud's brows furrowed together. He didn't know Sephiroth had a child. Or was ever involved with a woman. This was strange. He tugged on his lover's trench coat. He locked eyes with the taller man and scowled. Sephiroth ignored him.  
  
"Then tell my why you came here."   
  
"Just as I said. I know where your son is."   
  
Sephiroth narrowed his eyes even more in suspicion. If this man had wanted to threaten his son, he would have done it already. So what did he want? Did he want him to admit to it? Well, he didn't have a problem with that, it's just that he hadn't planned on telling his shorter lover like this.   
  
"And I know that he's hurt."  
  
Green eyes snapped open.   
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. Do you remember the fight five years ago, with Ansem and Sora, the keyblader?" Leon asked. He saw a small nod and continued. "Well, your son was tricked by the other side to fight for them. His mind was overcome by shadows and his thoughts where drowned in despair and betrayal. He fought against his best friend, Sora, and in the end won back his sanity and his mind back. When Sora beat Ansem, he couldn't close the doors to Kingdom Hearts by himself and your son helped, only he sealed himself in the world. He's been trapped in there for five years, until a few days ago when Sora finally got him out. He's blinded by the light, wearing a binding around his eyes, kept in a pitch black cellar, and physically unfit to do much more than lay down but he's getting help. Merlin and the Fairy Godmother are helping him as we speak."  
  
As Leon continued to speak, Sephiroth's anger and helplessness grew. He was angry that his son was turn toward the shadows and controlled but he was more angry by the fact that it took five years to find him. At the same time, he was totally and utterly helpless. He hadn't know a single fact about how is son's life was going and he never truly did look in on him. He was horrible as a father and there was nothing he could do for his only son.   
  
"Seph?" Cloud whispered. He tugged again on his lover's coat. "Seph, listen to me. Seph!"  
  
Sephiroth jerked his divided attention down to his small lover.  
  
"Tell me everything."  
  
"Okay. But first, I have a question for Leon."   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who was your mother?"  
  
"I think you know who she was. You were her step-brother after all." Leon countered.  
  
Sephiroth rubbed his temples. "I thought so."   
  
"Seph, now." Cloud demanded.  
  
"Calm down. I'll tell you now."  
  
"You better. Even I'm dying to know." Yuffie jumped into the conversation.  
  
Cloud actually jumped in Sephiroth's grip, forgetting all about the energetic girl. He shot the girl a heated glare but was interrupted when Sephiroth told his tale.  
  
"I lived in a place called Balamb for all of my childhood and much of my twenties. I was adopted into a family and I grew up with a girl named Raine. She was a few years younger than I but we got along great. As we grew up, she found a love interest in a man and I became and uncle. She died three days after giving birth and the father couldn't be found. Unfortunately I was gone a day after her baby was born and found myself on a remote island. I still to this day do not know how I came to be there but I did. I met a young woman there. We had a physical relationship for about a year and then I found out she was pregnant. She wasn't ecstatic about it but she said she would never give her baby up for the world. It was then that I left. I was once again taken to another place, the company of Shinra to be exact, and you know the story about that from there on Cloud, Yuffie."   
  
Cloud and Yuffie nodded.  
  
"There was only two times in my life that I was able to meet my child and each time, he was afraid of me and hated me. I can understand both of them. His mother and I never truly were working for a child but it just happened. I cared for her greatly, I still do, but never in the same way I have you Cloud." He squeezed his lover's waist and pulled him tighter against him.   
  
"I see." Cloud sighed and let Sephiroth hold him. "But why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"Because I was afraid I'd loose you."   
  
Cloud stomped on a black booted foot.   
  
"What, pray tell, was that for?" Sephiroth glared.  
  
"You are a numbskull if you thought for one second I'd leave you."   
  
"Ehem."   
  
Cloud and Sephiroth looked at Yuffie.  
  
"Let's not get mushy here. I still want to know what Leon is doing here."  
  
Leon let a small, microscopic smile adorn his face before answering the untold question. "I want Sephiroth to see his son. I want him to go to him and try to be a father to him."  
  
"I will go, but he may not want me. He was very upset the last time I he saw me and this ma-"  
  
"He'll go no matter what." Cloud stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Leon raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I doubt he, whoever this child is, was told much from when he was a child and he should know, he has a right to know. You're his father and you should be there for him."  
  
"Fine. I'll go. When do we leave Leon?"  
  
"As soon as you're ready."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"HEY! HOLD ON!" Yuffie hollered.  
  
"What?" Leon glared at the obnoxious girl.  
  
"You've told us the story, you've even told us a few secrets, but who in the hell is the kid?"   
  
"You probably would know him Yuffie." Leon started.  
  
"Who? Is it Sora?" She eyed the taller man.  
  
"Please, no son of mine would have brown hair; I could almost guarantee it."  
  
"Who then?" Cloud asked.  
  
"His name is Riku."  
  
"HIM??" Cloud's eyes went impossibly wide. "HOLY CHOCOBO!" His brain worked over time connecting a face with name and then comparing his lover and his son. He had been so stupid. They looked exactly alike. They had the same slim, yet muscular build, same hair color, same pale skin, and... he was just to ignorant not to notice!   
  
"Yes. Is that a problem?"  
  
"Nope, no problem. I just think, I need to sit down."   
  
Before anyone could react, Cloud's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slumped forward. Yuffie giggled at the blonde's actions and tried to hide her laugh with the back of her hand. Leon's stormy eyes softened with amusement and Sephiroth was looking at his lover with confusion and concern.  
  
"Don't worry Sephy-boy, I'm sure he'll be fine. He was probably expecting you to say someone like Ansem." Yuffie couldn't contain her laughter.   
  
Leon snapped out of his thoughts as the door to his guest chambers opened. He saw Sephiroth open the door and stroll over to his bed. He sat down on the edge and took a seat. His green eyes never left Leon's body.   
  
"Good afternoon Leon."  
  
Leon held back a yawn and righted himself in his seat. "Same to you." He tugged his white shirt down on his stomach and crossed his legs. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Can you help me talk to Riku?"  
  
"Yeah. But I'm telling you it's not going to be a walk in the park."  
  
"That's the last thing I'm expecting from him."  
  
"Good. Otherwise you'll be sadly mistaken."  
  
**--**--**  
  
Many hours later, Sora awoke to a warm body against his and the sound of soft breathing. Periwinkle blue eyes peaked out from under closed lids and a smile appeared on rosey lips. He gave a long yawn and disentangled one of his arms from the smaller one's. He brought a hand up to brush stray silver hair from the hidden face. His fingers trailed along a tinted red cheek and down to the crook of the boy's neck. A small gasp came from the younger boy.   
  
Sora's eyes lit up in humor. He would have to remember where that spot was at if he was to ever get closer to Riku than just friends.  
  
TBC...  
  
Explaining first:  
  
[1] No, I didn't want Cloud to be aware that Sephiroth was a father because I didn't feel like it.  
  
[2] Yes, Cloud saw Riku a few times because I thought he should have. I never explained that in the paragraph, I could, I'm extremely pressed for time. Sorry.   
  
[3] I don't know I just thought I should put a number three up there. ^___^  
  
Okay, enough of that mumbo jumbo. I just wanted to say sorry for all the editing mistakes, I'll fix those when I get back from camping. Also, sorry for the chapter that went no where but to sleep. I would have written more, but I couldn't, otherwise I would have gotten to a really good spot. Hehe. ^__^ I guess everyone will just have to wait for about two weeks. Don't that just suck? On to the reviews!  
  
christie: You cried???????? I didn't think I made it that sad! **gives you a tissue and backs away with a nervous grin** Hehe. This story, as I said before, really didn't get anywhere. But.... eeer..... hehe... woops. **hides behind a rock** I swear it'll get better. I was bored outta my mind writing this one but it had to be told. I swear. Thanks for the review, oh and NO WAY IN THIS OR ANOTHER WORLD WOULD RIKU OFF HIMSELF! Never! **holds a protest sign behind the rock** I'm against Riku + hard times = death. They're too sad for me. **tears up** OYE! And by the way I hope you got all the reviews I did for your stories! I really enjoyed doing them!  
  
Sora Lover: Angel of Darkness: Hehe, you're welcome. Oh, and no, Riku will never go to his real age. He can't. Unless he was like... thrown forward into time five years but then Kairi and Sora would be twenty-four and he'd still kinda be really young. That just wouldn't work. That or I'm thinking to hard. **falls to the floor with anime swirls for eyes** Thanks a million.  
  
VampssAmby10210: You are so right! Riku and Sora are starting to share more quality time together. **grins stupidly** I'll put them in some more cute situations in the next chapter too. Hehe. I can't wait! Thanks!  
  
Waya: **twitches** Rape Riku? Leon? **glares at Leon and smacks him** Where you thinking wrong? -Leon- HEY! No, I wasn't! Stop it already! (WhyDee) Yeah, whatever. **glares more** Never would I write THAT. That's too sad again. I'd cry before I could even write one paragraph. **sniffles** I appreciate the review very much and I'll make sure Leon doesn't get anymore... bad thoughts. -Leon- I didn't do it! You're insane! (WhyDee) Better insane than normal.  
  
Loki: I update really soon huh? LoL. Next one won't be that soon either. But, I'm really glad you liked it. Tankies!  
  
WOOHAW! Until next time folks!  
  
Much Love! 


	9. Emotional Rollercoaster

Title: Timeless   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Sora/Riku  
  
Warnings: Yaoi or boyXboy love, little bit of OOC, and references to intense situations, rating may change later  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything from Kingdom Hearts. I don't own any characters or places or anything.  
  
Summary: After the doors were closed, Riku has been in the shadows but in the shadows, there is no such thing as time because time is meaningless. So what happens when Sora opens the door five years later? SoraxRiku  
  
Timeless  
  
Silver hair swayed in a gust of wind, blowing long locks into irritated aqua eyes. Ungloved hands swept away the annoying hair and narrowed at the everlasting hills of green. Pale skin had a tint of red from wind burn and lips were tinted a light color of blue, barely noticeable unless a person was looking for the discoloration. A cold chill ran down a thin back. The too skinny body gave an unseen shiver and then curled into itself.  
  
Knees were pulled closer to the body and arms found their place atop of the them. Hands dangled loosely at the edge of knees and forearms began to prickle with goosebumps. Then, the bumps traveled further to his shoulders, down his body, to his legs and finally down to his feet.   
  
A heavy sigh drifted to no one's ears as his head was lowered to rest upon thin arms. His cheek pressed against the cold skin and he fought to keep back another shiver. Aqua eyes drifted close and no thoughts or memories assaulted his fragile mind.   
  
Minutes, maybe hours later, aqua eyes opened again, to fully realize an intruder. He curled from himself and stood up on his legs. He wobbled for only a minute and looked toward the sky. Heavy black rain clouds loomed over his head and roaring thunder sounded through the land. The intruder that had interrupted his quiet time was nothing more than the beginning signs of rain.   
  
A microscopic smile appeared on rosy lips. He felt tiny droplets fall down on his body. He didn't dare more, afraid that the rain might stop, and let the sensation fill him. It had been so long since he had last felt anything more than pain and confusion that rain was a welcome presence.   
  
Hands were lifted to the sides of his body, catching tiny droplets in small hands. His head fell back and his eyes closed. His mouth was slightly opened to just breath and he waited. He waited for the real downpour to begin and he wasn't disappointed.   
  
The rain fell harder and stronger. The tiny droplets became bigger and more frequent. They hit his body with kamikaze intentions and soaked into large, unfitted clothes. A faded blue shirt turned deep blue and tan colored jeans turned ugly brown. Uncovered feet were slightly muddy from shifting weight and shoes and socks were soaked to his right.   
  
His hair was plastered to his cheeks, chin, and everywhere on his face. His mouth opened wider, this time to truly catch the suicidal raindrops. His open mouth had a noticeable smile on and aqua eyes were finally opened. Sparkles shimmered in the depths of those eyes, full of pure and untainted freedom.   
  
His arms fell to his sides and his head righted itself. He was finally ready to confront a man. Someone one he hadn't seen in years. With sheer determination and iron will, he grabbed his socks and shoes, and headed back towards the castle.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Sora shivered and wrapped a thick blanket around his body. He had been caught in the storm outside, trying to look for his friend. Fortunately for him, he did find him. He saw the silver haired boy drenched, staring at the sky, and he didn't seem like he was going to move. Sora was weary to leave but Riku had told him he wanted to be alone.   
  
Sora cringed. Thinking back on the day when he awoke from his slumber, Riku was already up and standing in the middle of the room, with his eyes totally blank. Sora didn't say anything to him but handed him some clothes that were to small for him and a pair of shoes. Riku took them, put them on, and turned his back on him. He spoke with cold and emotionless words and left the room. Sora hadn't seen him since.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he let the blanket drop from his body. He crossed the large chamber room and to a hidden wooden dresser. He pulled out a drawer and grabber new clothes. He pulled on tan, loose fitting pants and a red sweater. He pulled on his normal black shoes, not caring if they didn't match his clothes, and walked out of his room.  
  
Taking his time, he strolled along the hallway to the kitchen quarters. He found Yuffie, Cloud, and Sephiroth all gathered at a table, chewing on delicious smelling food. Sora smiled happily at the smell of food and bounded over to a square whole in the wall. He waited from the cook to see him.  
  
"Aye, what can I get fer ye' lad?" A pirate type voice cracked through the whole.  
  
"Whatever you got!" Sora replied.  
  
"Aye."   
  
Sora waited a minute before a plate of food was set in front of him. He thanked the cook and sat down next to Yuffie, who was, at the moment, slurping noodles off her plate. He Sora saw Cloud glare at the girl in disgust and Sephiroth just smirk.  
  
Sora shrugged his shoulders and dug into his food, or really, inhaled it.  
  
"That's disgusting." Cloud mumbled. He covered his eyes with his hand and mumbled more.   
  
"Be nice Cloud." Sephiroth leaned over and whispered into his lover's ear.  
  
"Mmm hmm."   
  
Sephiroth just kept smirking and took a bite of his own noodles.  
  
"Kin' I get anythin' else fer yoo lads and lass?" The cook hollered.  
  
"No thanks, we're good!" Yuffie hollered back cheerfully. She stabbed her fork back into the noodles, twirled them, and placed them in her mouth. She then pulled the fork out and sucked the rest into her already full mouth.   
  
"That's it. I'm going to be sick." Cloud rushed away from the table and down the hall.  
  
Sora blinked.  
  
Yuffie shrugged.  
  
Sephiroth laughed.  
  
"What's his malfunction?" Yuffie jabbed her thumb at the door where Cloud made his hasty exit.   
  
Collecting himself, Sephiroth attempted to define his lover's actions. "Unfortunately for Cloud, he has a horrible pet peeve."  
  
Sora leaned in to hear it. If it was something good, he'd be able to bug the older man for some fun.  
  
"He absolutely cannot stand hearing people eat. He can barely stand himself eating. He'll turn a fan on or turn up the volume on the T.V. because he hates it so much." Sephiroth smiled.   
  
"That is crazy!" Yuffie laughed. "I can't wait till lunch! I hope it's soup! OR crackers and-"  
  
"Yuffie." Sephiroth glared at her.  
  
"Awww! Come on Sephie-boy! You just HAVE to let me! This is WAY to good to pass up!" Yuffie pleaded.  
  
Sephiroth sighed. He knew how the girl felt. "Only once, understood? Otherwise he has my permission to kick your as-"  
  
"YES!!" Yuffie punched the air in triumph, not hearing the taller man's threat.  
  
"Damn. I just earn a week on the couch." Sephiroth groaned.  
  
**--**--**  
  
The portal to the castle was not always fun to travel, especially when one was holding a book and numerous pages of notes and utensils. A person tends to... fall to the floor because they are off balance. And for Merlin, there was no exception. He toppled forward and landed face first on the floor. A book slid a good ten feet away from his body and pages scattered around him. He shouted furiously at the 'imbecilic portals' and cursed the 'unruly traveling methods' of people.  
  
Merlin had to pick himself off the floor, grab his fallen pointy hat, place in on his head, and then collect all of his notes and his book. He grumbled about the inhumanity of it all and swore again about the 'barbaric wormholes from Hades.'   
  
Merlin then dashed out of the room he was in, an empty chamber with no furniture, and to the hallway. He rushed down the hall, a few pages slipping from his unorganized pile shoved against his chest, and fled into the throne room. He made no motions of formality as he ran to the throne and slammed his stuff on a table. He began to organize the papers furiously. He unrolled a few scrolls, rolled some back up, unfolded and folded parchment and put the book in the middle.   
  
By the time the old wizard was done, a pair of beady eyes were staring at him with confusion clearly written on a mouse face. Merlin straightened his lopsided hat and wiped his blue robes off. He then reached into his right sleeve and pulled out his cane. He cleared his throat and addressed the king.  
  
"Hello King Mickey."  
  
Mickey shook his head and hopped off his seat. "Hello Merlin. I'm almost afraid to ask why you are here."  
  
"Ah. I'm sorry for my intrusion your majesty. I have just found a startling revelation about Kingdom Hearts and the power of the shadows. I have also found a secret of the keyblade and the seven princesses."  
  
**--**--**  
  
Sora sat back in his chair and patted his full stomach. He sighed contently and smacked his lips together. He smiled at his empty and half full cup of water. He felt totally refreshed and ready to do anything. He then stretched his arms above his head and gave a stifled yawn.   
  
"Time for your bed Sora?" Yuffie teased.   
  
"Do shut up Yuffie." Sora stuck out his tongue.  
  
Yuffie pretended to act hurt. "But I thought you loved my voice!"  
  
"If it were silent, I would." Sora countered.  
  
"You rat!" Yuffie slugged him in the shoulder.  
  
"Hey!" Sora held his shoulder. He shot daggers at the girl.   
  
Yuffie smiled cheekily and left the room.  
  
"I'll get her back." Sora stopped glaring and took a glance at Sephiroth, the only other occupant in the room. To his surprise, Sephiroth was already looking at him. Sora didn't know what to do. He locked his eyes on the other man's and waited.   
  
A long silence passed between the two before Sephiroth let the corner of his mouth turn up. He rested one elbow on the table and then settled his chin on top. With gentle, yet glowing, eyes, Sephiroth began to speak.  
  
"So you are Sora. The one who loves Riku."  
  
Sora was a bit taken back by Sephiroth's boldness but he quickly composed himself and nodded his head.   
  
"Yeah, that's me."  
  
"Hmm. Interesting." Sephiroth tilted his head. "Tell me, you grew up with Riku, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So you know him very well then?"  
  
"If you're wondering if I know that you're his father, then yes." Sora replied. He leaned on the table and rested his arms on the top.   
  
"As I should have known." Sephiroth nodded slightly.   
  
"Not really."   
  
"Oh? And why is that?"  
  
"Because I'm one of the few that knew about you. Only select people even know about you. No one except me, Riku, and his mother ever knew about you back on Destiny Islands."   
  
"I see." Sephiroth contemplated this new information. "How is that? I lived there for years before I left."  
  
Sora shrugged. "People were private. No one cared. You kept to yourself a lot. You pick. They just didn't."  
  
"Understandable."  
  
Before more words could be spoken, a yell from the hallway caught their attention. Sora raised up from his chair and walked over to the door while Sephiroth just sat back in his seat and waited. Sora, being the ever courageous man, hesitated before flinging the door open and nearly tripped trying to back up.   
  
"AH! Riku, don't DO that!"  
  
Riku was standing in front of the door, dripping went. His hair was distraught looking, some falling across his nose, some down his cheeks and his bangs were glue to his forehead. His baggy clothes clung to his smaller body like a second skin. Sora gave him a once over and spotted shoes and socks in hand.   
  
"Riku!"   
  
Sora looked up to see Leon rushing over to the smaller boy.   
  
"Why are you so wet?" The brunette asked knowing full well what answer he was going to get.  
  
"I was outside, standing in the rain." Riku said smoothly.   
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because I wanted to." Riku shrugged.  
  
"You need to get out of those clothes or you'll get sicker than you already are."  
  
"I don't care." Riku whispered to himself.  
  
"What did you say?" Leon narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He could have sworn he heard Riku say something.  
  
"Nothing."   
  
"Let's go. We'll get you dried off."  
  
"No." Riku dodged Leon's hand that tried to grab his shoulder. "I need to talk to someone."  
  
"It can wait."  
  
"I don't want it too. It's been too long already."  
  
"Tough. Ten minutes isn't that long." Leon grabbed Riku by the shoulders and tugged him away but Riku wouldn't have it. He struggled in his relative's hands. This only made Leon haul the shorter boy over his shoulder.   
  
"Put me down! I have to talk to him!"  
  
"You can wait."  
  
"NO!"   
  
"Yes." Leon turned on his heels and proceded down the hallway once again. Thinking to himself, Leon frowned at the thought that by the time he came back, his dinner would be cold.   
  
Sora raised his eyebrows as the two left. He let Riku's words bounce around in his mind before turning to look at Sephiroth. "I think he was talking about you."  
  
"Somehow, I doubt that." Sephiroth thought to himself.  
  
**--**--**  
  
"Are you completely sure about this Merlin?" Mickey questioned.  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
"Then it's settled. We'll inform Riku about this personally and then gather the others. I'll send out messengers to all the princesses and have them here within five days. The keyblades will be collected and dealt with in that time period. It may be hard to find two of them unfortunately. Two went missing years ago."  
  
"Do whatever it takes to get them back King Mickey. They are vital to the outcome." Merlin stared heavily at the mouse king.  
  
"I will do my best. I'll have every world searched if I have to also."  
  
"Good. Now, let us make final plans and talk to Riku."  
  
"We should speak with Riku tomorrow. This may be too much for his mind to take in such a day." Mickey replied.  
  
"Right. Tomorrow morning after breakfast. No later."  
  
"It's settled."  
  
**--**--**  
  
Riku glared at Leon. The older man had stripped him down to his boxers, threw a blanket on him and abandoned him in the room alone. After waiting for ten minutes, Riku was forced to sit down. His feet were hurt from walking with no shoes and his legs were protesting from all the unfamiliar walking.   
  
Riku rubbed the blanket up and down on his arms and let out a shiver. He was much warmer with his cold clothes than with this stupid blanket. He clenched his teeth and let out a low growl. He had been so close too. He was in the same room with the one he needed to talk to! Then, Leon had to drag him away. Of course Leon thought it was for his own good, but Riku was a second away from pulling out his own protection against the older man.   
  
"Darn. Not only was I close to him, I was close to S-"   
  
The door opened. Leon came back in the room and set a pair of thick pants down next to him and a small sweater. A pair of wooly socks were tossed by him also and a pair of black slippers. Riku looked at them like the plague. He hated sweaters. They always had high necks, making him feel like he was choking. And those hideous brown pants and ugly black socks. The slippers were the only welcome item in the bunch.   
  
"You shouldn't stay out in the rain like that Riku."  
  
Riku shrugged and looked down at the mattress underneath him.  
  
Leon sighed. The boy had changed his attitude towards everyone. He no longer had any happiness in his body, no emotions. He said his words coolly and like he was being forced to speak. Leon was almost afraid to talk to Riku anymore.   
  
"Get dressed and you can go talk to that person."  
  
Riku didn't move.  
  
"Well. I thought you would jump at the chance to leave." Leon said harshly. As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. He shouldn't have acted so mean to Riku. It wasn't his fault.   
  
Riku shrugged his shoulders again. He tightened his grip on the blanket and bent forward. His body began to shake from an onslaught of tears. He squeezed his aqua eyes shut and bit his tongue. He didn't want to cry again. He had cried too much as it was. But there was so much that had went on. It was like one huge nightmare. His whole life was turned upside down in a matter of minutes and it was all because HE forgot. It just seemed so unfair.   
  
"Riku, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."   
  
"Leave me alone. Please, just leave me alone."  
  
Leon sat next to the boy and wrapped him in a warm embrace. Riku latched on to the warm body, no longer caring. He just hurt. He just wanted it to all end.   
  
Leon rocked the boy back and forth. He rubbed small circles on Riku's back and comforted him. He didn't know how long he had sat there like that, but it wasn't until Riku pulled away and wiped his eyes did Leon let go.   
  
"I really am sorry Riku."  
  
Riku nodded and grabbed the stack of clothes. He slowly began to put each article on and before he knew it, he was completely dressed. He got off the bed and walked to the door. He glance behind him and gave Leon a small, smile.   
  
"Thanks, for at least being there for me."  
  
"Anytime Riku."  
  
**--**--**  
  
Sora and Sephiroth were still in the kitchen when the door opened again. This time it wasn't Leon who they had originally thought, it was Riku. Sora fidgeted in his seat and looked into those sad aqua eyes. His heart twisted painfully at the sight of Riku. It hurt to know that he himself caused so much pain to the boy.   
  
"I needed to talk to you." Riku said out loud.  
  
"To who?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"Sora really, but I can talk to you too, I suppose." Riku shrugged.  
  
"How about we go to my room? We can talk there." Sephiroth offered.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Sora just nodded.  
  
The three left the kitchen and through the castle. The entire time, silence reigned. Only the noises of feet squeaking and scuffing the ground were heard. The occasional sounds of heavy breathing could be heard coming from Sora's direction but only silence truly dominated.  
  
Reaching the room, Sephiroth pushed the wooden door open and walked in. Sora and Riku followed. Inside, there was a nice size bed, at least big enough for two people, a table on the left, a cabinet to the right side, a window above the bed, and a table for three by a wall. Sephiroth offered his table to be set at and each took a seat.  
  
"Let's talk Riku." Sephiroth started calmly. If Cloud was there though, he would be the only one to tell the older man was anything but calm.   
  
"First off, I wanted to talk to Sora." Riku said, casting his eyes to the highly polished table.   
  
"Go ahead." Sora struggled not to stutter. He was incredibly nervous.  
  
"I first wanted to tell you, that I forgive you for not telling me... about my age. It took a lot of thinking, but I know you meant well." Riku brought his arms on the table and laid them down.   
  
"I... I don't deserve that Riku."  
  
"You do. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have never have gotten out of Kingdom Hearts, so I shouldn't be mad at you in the first place."   
  
"But Riku!" Sora protested. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been locked in there in the first place. I could have pulled you out of there before the door closed."  
  
Riku shook his head. "No, you couldn't have. I made that choice to stay. It was my fault I was in there and it was my fault the whole ordeal started. I've accepted that, and I think you should too."  
  
Sora stared wide eyed at the silver haired boy. How could Riku blame himself for everything? It wasn't his fault at all. If anything, the blame was on Ansem and the shadows, not Riku. Never Riku.   
  
"Also, I would like to say sorry for hurting you, in the morning that is." Riku cringed. Thinking back on that made him feel really guilty.   
  
"Hey, it's okay. I'm fine." Sora said firmly. It was true. He was fine. He had Donald cast a cure on him and everything healed in no time.   
  
"I still shouldn't have reacted like that."  
  
Sora reached over to Riku and lifted the boy's chin. Aqua eyes closed in disobedience.  
  
"Riku, look at me, please."  
  
"No. I don't want too."   
  
Sora felt his heart clench.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it hurts to look at you. It hurts to know that I've missed five years with you and I'll never get them back. I hate that I've caused so much pain to you and I can still recall every moment of it. I can't stand to remember all that pain!" Riku pulled his head out of Sora's grasp and went back to looking at the table.  
  
"Riku," Sephiroth interrupted, "just because you caused pain, it doesn't mean you did it. I remember the shadow times. I know what Ansem did to control you. You have nothing to be ashamed of because it may have been your body, it wasn't you."  
  
Riku risked a glance at his father. Green eyes were flowing with sincerity and understanding. Riku nodded to himself.  
  
"Sora, and I also wanted to know... nevermind."  
  
"No, go ahead."  
  
"No, it's nothing." Riku shook his head defiantly.   
  
"Please, just say it." Sora pleaded.  
  
"I-I... will you... can you... forgive me?" Riku tensed. He was ready for the hurtful sound of a hatred filled 'no' or 'What! Are you crazy?' or more along the lines of 'Screw off.'   
  
"For what?"  
  
"Fore everything. For fighting you, for hurting Kairi, hurting people, breaking our bond, betraying our friendship, leaving you and Kairi alone, letting that bastard control me..." Riku trailed off.  
  
"Enough." Sora said firmly.  
  
Riku jumped. He stopped speaking immediately.  
  
"I told you that you're my friend. I would never hate you because someone made you do horrible things or because you were forced to leave. It wasn't your fault. You were used by the darkness. You don't have to apologize for something you couldn't control."   
  
"But that's the problem!" Riku shouted. His head snapped up. "I should have been able to fight him. I should have been able to say no, but I couldn't! I was too weak to do anything. I watched through my own eyes how I tortured people because HE told me to or how I laughed when someone was screaming in pain! Those are my memories! That's what I have to live with! I have to live with the fact that I did those things. I may have been controlled, but it WAS me." Tears were forced out of tired eyes. "It was me." He let his head fall onto his arms. He didn't want to let them see him cry. He hated to cry enough already, he didn't need MORE witnesses.  
  
"Riku, it wasn't your fault. No matter what you say, it wasn't." Sora got up from his seat and pulled the boy up to him. Riku's face buried into Sora's chest and smaller hands fisted into the red sweater.   
  
"It still hurts." Riku's voice was muffled.  
  
Sora nodded. "I know it does. You'll have to be strong. You'll have to overcome your grief and suffering. And while you do, I'll be right there to help you Riku."  
  
Riku just nodded into Sora's chest.  
  
"Riku." Sephiroth breathed.  
  
Riku pulled away from Sora and wiped his eyes. He turned his aqua eyes on his father and blinked.   
  
"Can I... would it be wrong of me, to ask you to let me try to be a real father to you?" Sephiroth's hands shook.  
  
"I... I don't know. I want a real father. I do. But I don't know if you could handle the job." Riku twisted in Sora's arms and leaned back against the taller boy. He snuggled up to him, not exactly aware of his actions, and grabbed one of Sora's hands around his waist.   
  
"Why is that?" Sephiroth asked.   
  
"Because I can be a really big brat." Riku said truthfully.  
  
Sephiroth smiled. "I think I could handle that."  
  
"A really big brat. I'm usually hyper, always on the go, abrasive, stubborn, and demanding. Even Mom got fed up with me at least once a week." Riku shrugged. "I don't know why though."  
  
Sora had to bite his tongue to hold back a laugh. Riku really did want to give Sephiroth a chance. At least he would allow his father a chance.   
  
"I will do everything in my power to do it right. I promise."   
  
"Okay. But this is your only chance. I won't be hurt again." Riku shook slightly in Sora's embrace. Sora glanced down worriedly at his friend.   
  
"I don't want to hurt you again Riku. I should have done this a long time ago."  
  
"I know. Stupid jerk." Riku let a small smile grace his lips.  
  
"I deserved that."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
Sephiroth got up from his seat and walked around the table. He looked at Sora to allow him admittance to his son and Sora nodded. He let go of Riku's hand and stepped away. Momentarily, Riku held on to Sora's larger hand longer before letting go. Riku stepped up to his father and stopped. Without warning, he rushed forward and hugged his father's waist. Sephiroth recipricated the hug and bowed his head.  
  
Sora stood back and smiled. It was so sweet to see a father and son reunite. He just hoped Riku would allow his father to enter his life without him getting hurt in the end. Sora silently vowed that he would personally kick Sephiroth's butt if anything like that did happen to happen.  
  
**--**--**  
  
Outside of the room, with the door cracked open, Leon stood at full height, Cloud was ducked beneath him, and Yuffie was on the floor, all staring at the reunion. Yuffie sighed about a happy beginning, Cloud smiled at his lover and Leon just watched. His thoughts were along the lines of 'He may not need me after all. Although, I'm sure Riku will give him a run for his money to make sure Sephiroth doesn't go back on his promise. You'll be having one hell of a time old man. Enjoy that kid's calmness now.'  
  
TBC...  
  
~*Author's Note*~ Wow baby! There it is! **swoons** I think I've found my favorite chapter. I've had so much fun writing this chapter. I have something to explain though.  
  
[1] Riku is not exactly himself in here because I want him to be emotionally TRAUMATIZED!!! This will probably be the worst of it all.  
  
[2] No, Sephiroth is NOT off the hook. Trust me. What Leon said will be coming up.   
  
[3] It was a little humorous in this one, I was in a REALLY good mood today.   
  
[4] About Cloud's pet peeve... IT'S MINE! **holds head and bangs it on the desk** I can't listen to people eat. I hate it. All that slurping and chomping and ARRGH! **hits head really hard** I HATE IT! If you think that's a weird pet peeve, TOUGH! That's what the poor man has. **snickers** He's so messed up but I love him. LoL.   
  
[5] Once again, I just thought a number five should be here. It's my favorite number. ^__^  
  
ATTENTION ALL!   
  
I MUST point out that the plot between Mickey and Merlin was a HUGE success thanks to Christie. Without her idea, I wouldn't have been able to... err.. do a... plot. Yeah. But, the next chapter I, hopefully, will explain WHY Christie was such a HUGE help. She gave me ideas and I molded a few in my own freakish little mind.  
  
Okay, now that that's done, I would like give my thanks. And here we go!  
  
Waya: Most definitely. Leon WILL stay away. **glares at the man** He'll be good, trust me. But Sora... now THERE'S a totally different subject. He IS trying to make a move on the cute bishie Riku! Hehe. More SoraxRiku next chapter! **whispers** I hope to actually DO something with it this time. Thanks a lot!  
  
christie: WAIIIIII!!!!!!!! **glomps you** Thank you thank you thank you! The plot is turning out nicely. It is all set and the pawns are going to be in place soon. **unglomps you and smiles** In the last chapter, those places weren't made up. They were from Final Fantasy games, FF8 and FF7 to be specific. Those games are SWEET! **whispers** That's where the hottie Leon, really named Squall, came from. Hehe!   
  
saki5: Haha. Banana... milk.... HAHA!! I like you lots! Haha, be careful with thoughts though. I know how much trouble they can get you in. **is being glared at by Leon** Hehe. Thanks a million saki5!  
  
Lisie2: Hehe. Of course it's going to be a SoraxRiku. Well, and there's A LOT of SephirothxCloud but it's all gravvy. Woohaw. I like you're idea, but that's not what I have in mind. ^__^ But it'll have a sap happy ending. Thanks for the review!  
  
Uzumaki-sama: Thank you! I think it's adorable too. Yeah, family sure is weird. ^__^  
  
Kiyda: Frisk? O.O That's a little much... I don't do those, but you can imagine it at the end if you wish. Thanks!  
  
VampssAmby10210: Oh yeah, Sephiroth gets to meet his son. I just can't wait until next chapter. I've got a... plan for Sephiroth. ^__^ I just can't wait to reveal it! Woohaw. I thank you for writing a review for the story!  
  
Sora Lover: Angel of Darkness: You're welcome! Of course I'll continue! I couldn't NOT continue. Tankie tankie!  
  
Elven-eyes: My exact thoughts! Those two are just WAY to similar NOT to be like.... cousins or brothers or something! I HAD to put it in. **replies with a big smile** It's more traumatizing for Riku, it helps out. And woohaw! Thanks so much for telling me this is good! I'm trying!   
  
KeikoChan2: **goes teary eyed with you** Awww! Thank you! You're so sweet! Thank you thank you!   
  
Sheol: WAI! You reviewed just in time! It's been SOOO long since I updated. You don't have to wait long. **snickers** I appreciate the review!   
  
That's all folks! I'll be seein' ya!  
  
Much Love! 


	10. Those Pixies

Title: Timeless   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Sora/Riku  
  
Warnings: Yaoi or boyXboy love, little bit of OOC, and references to intense situations, rating may change later  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything from Kingdom Hearts. I don't own any characters or places or anything.  
  
Summary: After the doors were closed, Riku has been in the shadows but in the shadows, there is no such thing as time because time is meaningless. So what happens when Sora opens the door five years later? SoraxRiku  
  
Timeless  
  
He had taken Riku into a room, a small conference room that he had used only once himself, and sat the boy down. Riku had seemed happier than he had the entire time he was here but Mickey had to push aside his joyous thoughts and cleared his throat.   
  
"Riku, I've brought you here to discuss your situation."  
  
Riku eyed the mouse king warily.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"I want to know if you are okay being a fifteen year old boy." Mickey stated directly and firmly.  
  
Riku glared at the mouse.   
  
"I don't know about you, but being kept in the dark for five years wasn't fun. Being in this body is pure hell Mickey. There are certain... obstacles that I cannot surpass in this body." Riku stood up from his seat. Not realizing what he previously said about certain "obstacles," he glared harder at the mouse. "I would prefer to be the age I am suppose to be. I would at least stand some chance then. But there's no way to change that is there?"   
  
Mickey was taken back by the harsh voice. He had never heard the silver haired teen speak with such hate and resentment. Riku must have spoken the truth when he said being in his young body was hell. But what kind of hell was it? Why was it so horrible? Yes, his friends may be older than he, but... Mickey nodded his head in a quick understanding. He straightened his shoulders and then stared directly into fierce aqua eyes.   
  
"What if there was?"  
  
Riku's glare didn't faltered.  
  
"What if there was a way to restore you to being your rightful age? A way to make you become the man you are suppose to be and not a teenager? Would you take it?"  
  
"I would, but I would want to know what price would I have to pay." Riku said without hesitance.  
  
"What if the price was love?"  
  
Riku was taken back. What was love suppose to do with the price? What did that mean? He stared at the mouse king with confusion clearly written on his pale face. If he was going to follow Mickey's pretend story, he should at least understand it to play along.  
  
"I'm not sure on the entire meaning, but love is the key to changing you back. Along with a few... other accessories, but love is the main ingredient."   
  
"Explain everything Mickey. I don't want to be in the dark with this."  
  
Mickey nodded.  
  
"Merlin has been doing constant research about Kingdom Hearts and the keyblades. He's determined that the keyblades stand for time while Kingdom Hearts stand for the exact opposite. Kingdom Hearts is timeless, the reason why you and I didn't age for years, nor were we consciously away that it had been so long. Merlin then took a hypothesis on how to change the timeless effect of Kingdom Hearts. He came up with an idea that combining the powers of the keyblades and the power of hearts, friends and love the timeless effect would be gone. The only problem is, Merlin is still unsure of what is meant by love."  
  
Riku nodded towards the mouse king. "Fine. I'll do it, just tell me when."  
  
"A matter of days Riku. Five to be exact. And on the fifth is when all actions will commence."  
  
"Whatever." Riku then turned his back on the king and walked out.   
  
But that had been yesterday. Now, Riku only had four days. He didn't want to think about it. So he took off to train, something he hadn't done for what felt like weeks. And the only good training areas were outside.   
  
So he went and did just that. He left the castle without telling anyone and he went and across the endless hills that surrounded the castle. He secluded himself in hopes of getting serious training time in and not just pitiful magic spell he hadn't yet learned fully.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Riku tried to clear his mind. Thoughts of the shadows and Merlin and Mickey were shoved aside. His daydreams about his Sora were...   
  
Aqua eye blinked furiously.  
  
HIS Sora? What in shadows name was he thinking? Sora didn't belong to him! Sure he wish the older boy did bu- NO! That was wrong. He didn't want to own Sora. He didn't.   
  
Rubbing the side of his head with cold and rough hands, he drove away his unwanted train of thoughts. He then let his hands drop to his slimming sides and he couldn't help but to think back. He used to be so thin, well, he still was but now he didn't look so sick. That potion that he was being given, it was helping a lot. His appetite came back to him and his taste for food was changing. He no longer craved the liquids of soup or stew, he was finally craving things like apples and strawberries. He had yet to acquire the taste for chicken though. Just looking at the white, featherless bird made his sick to his stomach.   
  
"Concentrate Riku!" He scowled himself.  
  
Shaking his head, his hair whipping his face in the process, he shook the distracting thoughts away from his mind again. He then closed his bright eyes and dug down into his heart. He searched for that certain door and opened it.   
  
Immediately, two familiar weights settled into his hands. A small smile twisted it's way on his thin lips. He opened his eyes and looked down at his held weapons. They were magnificent. They had saved his life numerously in the shadows and now he would be able to use them just to train. He really enjoyed that idea. He wouldn't have to fight anymore. It almost seemed to lift his heavy heart.  
  
With a quick and unnoticeable nod to himself, he lifted his weapons to the side of his body, and began.  
  
**--**--**  
  
Mickey was frantic. He had ordered an all world search for two keyblades a day and a half ago and nothing had been found yet. The princesses would be here in three days! He could not fail in his duty to find those blades! It was critical in restoring Riku's body.   
  
"Have you brought the messengers here yet Donald?" Mickey said a bit irritably at the white duck.  
  
"I have called them your majesty. They should be here shortly!" Donald bowed Mickey and made a hasty exit.   
  
Mickey paced the room. He was very agitated.   
  
"Where are they! I called for them ten minutes ago!" Mickey shouted at no one in particular.   
  
"We are here your Majesty!"  
  
"Yes we is!"  
  
"Here is us!"  
  
"We have arrived!"  
  
"Yay! At Majesty's side is I!"  
  
"You too?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Mickey turned on his heels and looked at each glowing pixie. Bright colors of purple, white, blue, yellow, green, pink and red radiated from each floating creature. All of the creatures were smiling and waving enthusiastically at him and he couldn't help but let his anger slip away. He smiled back and motioned for them to land on the table.  
  
The bright colored pixies zoomed across the room, crossing each other in their paths and swooping up towards the ceiling and then to the floor. One flew around the table leg until making a jerky stop on the table while another flew under the table and made a high loop before landing safely on the table. Others would take the more direct approach and just land, tapping their bare feet in annoyance at their fellow show offs.  
  
It didn't take much longer before all seven pixies were standing on the table and smiling up at their king. The first to speak was a girl. Her brilliant yellow glow to hear illuminated the effect of her chin length blonde hair. Her tiny mini skirt and what looked like a strap of cloth to covered her chest area both seemed to glow also. The pixie had golden eyes and olive colored skin.   
  
"Hello your majesty! Chichi is my name and here I am to do your biding!" The high pitched pixie's voice barely reached Mickey's ears so he bent down. He saw Chichi bow down at her waist and then straighten up and grin at him. "I will introduce you to the others!"  
  
"I would appreciate that." Mickey spoke softly.  
  
"Right oh!" Chichi placed her hands on her hips. "Line up pixies!"   
  
Tiny bare feet patted along the desk until six pixies were lined up in a horizontal line facing the King. Chichi walked up to the left most pixie and pointed at the glowing green girl. "This is Trinity!" Trinity had should length pale green hair and emerald green eyes. Her dark skin contrasted with her light color but it gave off a mysterious feeling to the girl also. She wore a odd length forest green dress. One side went only to her thigh while on the other, fabric traveled to a point down to her knee.   
  
"I is happy to see you Majesty!" Trinity beamed up at him with a toothy grin.   
  
"And this white fairy is Starlette!" Chichi said before Mickey could respond.   
  
Starlette had thigh length silver hair, much like Riku's, that was tied up in a pony tail at the top of her head. Steel colored eyes sparkled and moonlight colored skin made the pixie look as if her name was the truth. Starlette looked to be just like a shinning star, even her dress sparkled. It was a long dress that went down to her ankles and had two slits up the sides to her mid thigh. She wore a silver anklet on her right foot and a silver bracelet to match on her left wrist. She gave Mickey a peace sign and bounced on the balls of her feet.  
  
"I's pleased to meet you sir!"  
  
"This small red pixie is Kali! She liked human clothing so much, she made her own outfit!"   
  
"Nothing wrong with that says I!" Kali stuck out her tongue. She had short flaming red hair and pale red eyes. She had a nice brown tan on her skinny body and she wore what a ballerina would wear. It was a crimson red tutu with white poofing fabric underneath.   
  
"Next, is Jewel. She's another weird one. She saw a human comic book once and couldn't help but make that weird costume." Chichi laughed.  
  
"Quiet says I! No need for your nasty mouth says I!" Jewel scowled at Chichi and hit the other on the back of her head.  
  
"HEY!" Chichi glared.  
  
"Nice next time says I!" Jewel grinned. Her knee length violet hair swished at her movements and her lilac colored eyes glittered with mischievousness. She wore a tight white body suit and a deep purple cape that attached to her shoulders with two golden pins.   
  
Moving on, Chichi then pointed at the light blue pixie. "This is Ruby. Weird name for a blue pixie but her eyes are blood red. Her mother and father are of different cultures so she is a mix! She is nice though!"  
  
It was true too. Ruby had crimson eyes and light blue shoulder length hair. On her hair was a silver tiara with a white gem in the middle. She wore a flowing white dress that had a silver chain around the stomach and a silver lining along the bottom of the dress. Ruby bowed to Mickey.  
  
"Hello King Mickey."  
  
"And last and strangest is Taku. He's the only boy pixie we know!"   
  
"There's nothing wrong with that Chichi!" Taku growled out even though it was hardly intimidating. He crossed his small arms over his chest, rumping his sheer white vest. His pale pink eyes narrowed at the girl and he 'humped', stomping his foot on the ground. His baggy, genie like pants rustled in his movements before settling down again.   
  
"No, nothing is wrong, it's just strange." Chichi giggled and pulled on his spiky pink hair.   
  
"Ow! Hey, lay off!" Taku slapped her hand away and glared at the pixie. "At least I'm not a dumb yellow pix!"  
  
"I'd rather be yellow than ugly pink!" Chichi shot back.  
  
"Please, no fighting you too. I need to get messages sent out at once."  
  
"Yes your majesty!" Chichi saluted him and fell into line next to Taku.  
  
"Thank you." Mickey cleared his throat. Mickey reached into his robe pocket and pulled out seven tiny scrolls. He placed them all down on the table, close to the small beings, and started to talk once again. "These messages are late, so I need each of you to be very quick. Each one of you will take a message to a Princess of Heart and read it to them. You are to stay with them until three days and then return with them to the castle. You will meet in this throne room and then you will be officially done. Is there any questions?"  
  
"Who are we going to?" Ruby asked politely.  
  
"Let's see. You will be going to Cinderella's home. Chichi will be going to Belle's place while Trinity leaves for Alice's home. Starlette, you will go to Princess Aurora's. Kali, you go to Snow White's palace. Jewel, you're off to Princess Jasmine's place and Taku, you will go to Kairi's house."   
  
"ALLLLL RIIIIGHT!" Chichi cheered. "Let's go pixies!"  
  
Seven tiny beings grabbed a tiny scroll of paper before zooming out of the room.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Sora drummed his fingers on the table impatiently. He rested his head down on the wooden surface and drew in a deep breath. He exhaled loudly and groaned. He was really hungry and lunch was still cooking. He really wanted to eat. That chicken sounded really good right now.   
  
"Hungry there Sora?"  
  
Sora glanced at the gleeful voice of Yuffie.   
  
"Yeah. Starving!"  
  
"Don't worry. Lunch will be here soon! I hope it's soup!" Yuffie's eye's gleamed. She did a sideways glance and her smile twisted into devious. Sitting next to her was the unsuspecting Cloud and across from him was his nervous lover.   
  
Sephiroth was nervously glancing at the short brunette. He had regretted agreeing with the energetic girl for a whole day and he was kicking himself in the butt for ever even thinking about it. He fidgeted in his seat and looked back into his lover's baby blue eyes. He gave a small, forced, smile and shifted in his seat again.  
  
"Something wrong Sephiroth?" Cloud asked. He was a bit worried about his lover. He has been on edge for a whole day now. He didn't understand what could possibly be wrong with him.  
  
"No, no. It's nothing, I'm fine."  
  
"You sure?" Cloud responded, not believing the other a single bit.  
  
"Perfectly."  
  
"Lads and lass! Come and git it!!" The cook called while setting four bowls of soup on a counter.   
  
"YES! Food!" Sora jumped up from his seat and bounced over to the bowls. He nabbed two of them and went back to his spot. He slid a bowl towards Yuffie before digging into his own bowl. He never saw the devious smile on Yuffie's lips or the sweat slipping down Sephiroth's face.  
  
"I'll get ours." Cloud excused himself.  
  
Sephiroth quickly glared at Yuffie. "Don't you dare."  
  
"But you said it was okay!"  
  
"I lied!"  
  
"Too bad!" Yuffie tossed her head and ignored the look of fret passing over Sephiroth's face.  
  
"Here Seph." Cloud handed a bowl to his lover before taking his spot across from him. He picked up the metal spoon and stirred the soup around a bit. He then scooped some up and placed it in his mouth. He swallowed the hot broth and sighed. He really did enjoy soup.   
  
Yuffie grinned. She quickly stirred her soup, some splashing over the edges, and took the most liquid she could get into the spoon. She was about to slurp it all up when the door opened. She glared at the intruder. She had to hold her temper or else she'd would throw her bowl at the person.  
  
Riku was the one that walked in and took a seat next to Sora. He looked underthe other's shoulder and nudged the taller man. Sora blinked at him with innonocent eyes.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Riku glanced at the yellow soup again. "What is it?"  
  
"Chicken noodle soup!"  
  
Riku's pale face went five shade lighter.   
  
"Hey, something wrong?"  
  
Riku held a hand over his mouth and shot up out of his seat. "I'm going to be sick." Riku rushed out of the room.   
  
"Hey!" Sora shouted. He was about to take off after the shorter teen but was stopped by Sephiroth.   
  
"I'll check on him. Just... stay here and enjoy your meal." Sephiroth grinned nervously before bolting after his son.   
  
Cloud raised his eye brows at his lover's strange behavior and shrugged it off.  
  
Sora shrugged and dug back into his food.  
  
Yuffie was about ready to die with excitement. She hastily scooped up more liquid and brought the spoon to her mouth. She tilted it just enough before slurping it all in.   
  
Cloud, he was just about ready to place more of his food into his mouth, gripped his spoon so hard that his hand began to shake. All of the liquid and the noodles fell out. He gritted his teeth and glared at the girl from under his bangs.   
  
Yuffie kept on going as if nothing happened. She was half way through her bowl before Cloud exploded.  
  
"DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT???" Cloud screamed, slamming his hands on the wooden table.  
  
Yuffie looked up at him with innocent eyes. "Do what?" She took another slurp of soup.  
  
"THAT, YOU INSANE WOMAN!"   
  
"Yeah!" She grinned.   
  
Sora gingerly got up from his seat and tiptoed to the door. He grabbed the knob and exited with silence. As soon as he was half way down the hall, an enormous scream rang throughout the castle.  
  
"SEPHIROTH! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!!!"  
  
**--**--**  
  
Sephiroth darted down the halls and to the closest bathroom he could remember. If he was lucky, he would be able to find his son in no time, or he would be unlucky and spend the rest of the day looking for him because the castle was too big.  
  
"Riku? Are you in there?" Sephiroth walked up to a wooden door and knocked. He heard the sounds of retching and sighed. He placed his hand on the cool brass knob and pulled it open. He saw his son kneeling down in from of a porcelain toilet. One hand was holding onto the side while another was holding back silver hair.   
  
Sephiroth kneeled down beside his son and placed a hand on the teen's back. He felt a small jump from the boy before aqua eyes met his. Sephiroth gave a small smile.   
  
"Hey. How are you feeling?"  
  
"How does it look?" Riku shot back. He reached up and grabbed a paper towel and wiped off his mouth.   
  
"Point taken."  
  
Riku shook his head. He attempted to stand but his head and stomach wouldn't allow that. His vision swam and his stomach fell. With a groan he suck back down to his knees. He mentally cursed all that was good and glared at the floor.   
  
"Slow down Riku. Take it easy." Sephiroth rubbed a soothing had on Riku's lower back. He grabbed the boy's elbow and helped tug him to his feet. He took the used paper towel from his son and tossed it into the toilet and flushed it. Turning his son around, he walked him to the sink and let him lean against it.   
  
"Thanks." Riku mumbled.   
  
"You're welcome. Want to tell me what that was all about?"  
  
"Chicken is the most disgusting... thing I've ever eaten. It makes me sick just thinking about it, let alone smelling it or eating it." Riku's mouth furrowed with disgust. "I won't eat it and you can't make me." Riku glared up at his father.  
  
"Well, if you're going to have that reaction to it then no, I won't. I don't need to clean up anything like that. I'd rather you just eat something different."   
  
"Good."  
  
Sephiroth was going to say something else before a loud scream cut him off.  
  
"SEPHIROTH! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!!!"  
  
Sephiroth's face paled. He was soooo dead.   
  
"What was that?" Riku asked.  
  
"Trust me. You don't want to know."  
  
**--**--**  
  
Taku hummed to himself. He dodged a falling coconut and then twisted in air. He grinned as he pulled up and traveled along a coconut tree before clearing the top and jetting back down. He once again rolled in his flight before slowing down and landing on a small window sill. He placed his hands on his hips and peered in through the glass. The room was quite big. It had a full sized bed with red sheets and at least five pillows settled on it. There was a dresser directly in front of it and to the left of the dresser there was a desk. Behind the desk was a walk in closet and piles upon piles of clothing.   
  
Taku smiled to himself as he spotted a girl walking out of the closet. She was the princess. He then brought up a pale hand and knocked on the window as loud as he could. Fortunately for him, the girl wasn't too preoccupied and heard the small tapping.  
  
Kairi walked to the window and pulled it up. She looked down at the small person and smiled. It was so cute! A little fairy man with pink hair! It was like a dream. She leaned down on the sill and crossed her arms and bent her head down.   
  
"Hello there."  
  
"Hi!" Taku grinned. He waved at the girl and reached to his side where he stuck the brown scroll.   
  
"Who are you?"   
  
"My name is Taku. I've been sent here to give you a message." Taku unraveled the scroll and began to read.  
  
-Princess Kairi,  
  
You're help is needed to restore your friend Riku back to his true self. In three days, your pixie messenger will take you back to the castle. There, Merlin will explain everything. If you wish to contact any other Princess, sent your pixie to them and make sure to tell them to come back.-  
  
"Well that's a bit mean. Of course I'd come back. I'm not some bird!" Taku glared at the paper.  
  
-Please clear any scheduling you had previously. This is a matter of the utter most importance. I appreciate all of your efforts. Sincerely, Mickey Mouse-  
  
Taku rolled the scroll back up and looked at the human. "And there you have it. Until then, I'll be staying with you."   
  
"Thank you very much Taku." Kairi grinned. "Would you like to come in?"  
  
"Yes please!" Taku's bright pink light surrounded him as he floated into the room. He landed on Kairi's head and sat down, crossing his legs. "Thank you very much."  
  
"You're welcome!" Kairi grinned. She walked to her bed and sat down. She couldn't wait to go back to Mickey's palace. Although her mother wouldn't be to happy, it didn't really matter. Her friend was in the need of her help and she wasn't going to let him down!  
  
"So Miss Kairi, how are you doing?" Taku chirped.  
  
"Very well. How are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, not bad here. I'm really enjoying myself to tell the truth. This is a wonderful island you live on!" Taku motioned to the outside. "It's huge with water all around! It is amazing!"  
  
"I'm glad you like it. I enjoy living here too. It's calm and peaceful. I like that." Kairi fell back on her pillows. She saw a pink light floating above her head and then settling down on her knees.   
  
"That too!" Taku grinned before sitting once again and imitation Kairi's actions. He fell backwards and spread out. "How refreshing!"  
  
Kairi couldn't help but hide a giggle. Her pixie friend was very cute.   
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
Taku lifted his head at her and thought.   
  
"Not at the moment. Thanks for asking!"   
  
"Let me know when you are and I'll get you something to eat. Maybe some coconut."  
  
"That would be delightful!" Taku let his head thump back down.  
  
**--**--**  
  
At the end of the day, Riku was utterly exhausted. He had trained after his little episode at lunch and had barely made it to dinner. There, he witnessed one of the most hilarious scenes in his life. Cloud had finally found Sephiroth and had given him a thorough run down. He screamed, he yelled, he glared, and even pulled on Sephiroth's silver hair to glare directly into his eyes. But that wasn't all. Cloud then took a cold bowl of chicken soup and poured it on Sephiroth. Before he left, he turned around, with the most innocent voice he'd ever heard, and said, "If you think that was bad Sephie-baby, just wait until I get you alone tonight. You'll wish you never would have known me. Oh, and you also get to sleep on the floor for a week when we get home. The couch is too good for you this time."   
  
It had taken Riku many minutes to stop laughing at his father. He had pointed and laughed at the soggy man and even fallen off his chair. Of course he wasn't the only one. Sora had tears running down his face and Yuffie was rolling on the floor with him. Leon, who hadn't seen anything like this before, was in a state of total shock and could only gape at Sephiroth and blink. That alone added to everyone's laughter.   
  
By the time everyone had calmed down, dinner was cold and Riku was tired. He hate half of his plate before leaving with a stuffed Sora behind him. They both walked into their shared room and dressed for bed.   
  
At the moment, Riku was curled in the covers, snuggling himself in the warmth. He had fallen asleep almost instantly. Sora, on the other hand, was just slipping under the covers and laying down. He rested his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. He was brought out of his second sleep when two hands fisted into his shirt and a head rested against his chest.   
  
Sora smiled down at Riku's tiny body and let one arm drape along a shirt clothes back. He nestled into the mattress more before closing his eyes once again. Soon, sleep over took him.  
  
Next to him, an awake Riku smiled to himself and snuggled deeper into his Sora. His smiled widened when he thought about his Sora. Yes his. After much training and thinking today, he had decided he would make Sora his, no matter what.  
  
With those thoughts to guide his sleep, Riku drifted off into a dream of pure bliss and a lot of snuggling with his Sora.  
  
TBC...  
  
HAHAHAHA!! I want to be Sora now really badly! I want Riku to snuggle up to me! **sniffles and grins** He's so cute! But aside from that, I have a GREAT excuse why this chapter too so long, It's because of those pixies! I had to do details with them! Well, at least one because I'm going to work with Taku more. But I couldn't just let one have a description and others to not! That would be horrible of me. I even DREW Taku, but no one can see it cuz I don't have a scanner. -_-' Oh well though.   
  
1]Pixies... they are cute! I had to put them in there somewhere.   
  
2]Not all pixies will be used to their full potential. ((Meaning: I'm only going to really use Taku. He's my favorite.))  
  
3]Yes you can get sick by looking at chicken. I do all the time. ^__^  
  
Anyways, on to the thank you's!  
  
Sora Lover: Angel of Darkness: Wow. That's allota love. **glomps you** Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm really happy you think my work is good! Woohaw!  
  
christie: Yes, Riku has a sense of humor now. Hehe, and a deep loathing of chicken. Boy, and I agree with him. Chicken is the seven circle of hellish foods. It's disturbing how someone can just eat it. **shudders at the thought** But I know about the secret ending... don't know if they OTHERS do but they might know now. LoL. Many thanks!  
  
Sheol: Yay! I got five stars! Woohaw! I love stars! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
Waya: Hahah. If you think about it, yes, he did strip him. **glares at Leon** No more of that. Can't have incest going on in this. **Leon glares back** :P To you Leon! Anyways, yes, there is fluff. I didn't even know I could write fluff but it's there. Hehe. And the keyblades situation is wicked cool. But I can't give that plot away until next time. **sighs** I wanted to this time but I was running out of thinking space in my brain. Oh, and THANKS!!!!!!!   
  
PrincessSwifty: Don't worry about reviewing all the chapters! It's all gravvy! I'm just really glad you would review on this chapter! LoL. I don't think I can make Sora suffer anymo-... wait. I have a really good idea. **grins evilly** Oh I can't wait. This will be delicious. Thanks for the inspiration! Thanks a million for the review too! **pinches Sora's cheek** Hehe.  
  
VampssAmby10210: Haha. Yes, reunion at last! **holds up peace sign** It's neat. And nope, not the couch. LoL. It's the floor. Woohaw. Thanks!  
  
saki5: Those rude people. **grits teeth** I really hate listening to people it. It made me ticked off writing the scene with Yuffie because I hate it that much. It could just HEAR her slurping. ACK! **slams head on desk** Make it stop! **blasts music** Thank you for reviewing, I appreciate it a lot!  
  
((P.S.Waaaiii! I'm on my 101th page for this story! This is sooo neat!))  
  
Much Love! 


	11. New Toy

Title: Timeless   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Sora/Riku  
  
Warnings: Yaoi or boyXboy love, little bit of OOC, and references to intense situations, rating may change later, LANGUAGE!!!!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything from Kingdom Hearts. I don't own any characters or places or anything.  
  
Summary: After the doors were closed, Riku has been in the shadows but in the shadows, there is no such thing as time because time is meaningless. So what happens when Sora opens the door five years later? SoraxRiku  
  
Timeless  
  
Riku was wandering around the castle. He had his hands behind his back, clasping each other tightly. He moved with perfect grace and deliberate ease. His aqua eyes were half lidded and unfocused. So when he bumped into a body, he was jolted out of his hazy mind and crashed back to reality. He shook his head to get rid of the traces of fog in his head and peered up. Steel grey eyes looked straight back at him.  
  
"Sorry Leon." Riku muttered.  
  
"No problem." Leon shrugged. His cool gaze drifted across Riku's pale face and he couldn't help but have a small smile tug at the corners of his lips. He shifted his weight from foot to foot and place his right hand on his hip. His leather pants groaned in protest and his shoes screamed against the floor.  
  
"You're shoes are wet." Riku pointed at Leon's black boots and looked down at them. The boots were coated in slivers of grass, a bit of mud around the edges and dripping liquid.   
  
"Yeah, that happens when you take a walk outside in the morning and after it rained too." Leon replied with ease.  
  
"Oh." Riku brushed off Leon's words and delved back into his thoughts.  
  
"Something wrong Riku?" Leon questioned, slightly concerned.  
  
"......"  
  
"Riku?"   
  
"Huh?" Riku looked up at the older man and gave him a forced half grin. "Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Talk to you later Leon." Riku muttered again and sidestepped the man before continuing along his way. He didn't look back at the confused man and let his thoughts drift once again. He was currently thinking of ways to get Sora's attention. He had never tried to get a girlfriend or boyfriend before so it was quite hard to think of anything. He knew there was flirting but he had never flirted before, so how would he know if he was doing it right?   
  
Stopped in mid-step, an idea popped into his devious mind and he couldn't contain his smile.   
  
"That's it! I've got it!" Riku muttered triumphantly. He then sprinted down the halls and back to his and Sora's room.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Kairi was walking down the shore line, watching the waves come in and out. Her violet gaze traveled further down the sand and she grinned. She see saw a pink light diving in and out of the water. She chuckled behind her hand and Taku shot straight up a good two feet above the water before his bright pink light surrounding him disappeared and he plunged back into the water. His tiny body made a miniscule splash and whispered laughter could be heard coming from the boy pixie.  
  
"Kairi! You should join! The water feels wonderful!" Taku yelled to his human friend. He waved at the girl and grinned. He brushed away his strands of pink hair that had fallen into his eyes because of the water and dove underneath again. He barely held his breath when he saw a fish eyeing him. He scurried back to the surface and flew out of the water.   
  
Taku glared at the water and saw the fish surface and flop its tail at him and dive back underneath. He stuck his tongue at the slimy fiend and grinned. He floated to the surface again and let just his feet dip into the cool water. He threw his head back to get Kairi's attention when he saw the red haired girl sitting on the beach laughing.   
  
"You think that's funny do you?" Taku narrowed his eyes, trying to hide his obvious amusement. "I could have been lunch for that monster!" Taku waved his arms about widely with eyes shinning and full of playful loathing. "It would have went CHOMP, CHOMP," Taku clapped his hands together to make a scene of fake teeth, "and then goodbye to Taku!" Take fainted backwards into the water dramatically. He resurfaced just as fast and was greeted with a loud sound of joyous laughter.   
  
"Hahaha! Taku, you're too funny!" Kairi was holding her stomach and wiping away tears from laughing so hard. She gasped for breath and continued laughing even as Taku flew over to her and sat crossed legged on her head.   
  
"Why thank you I suppose. If getting eaten by a monster is funny than I should try it again. Want to join me next time?" Taku asked completely serious.   
  
Kairi just laughed harder.   
  
"Ah. The pains of being me." Taku sighed and flopped to his stomach. He bent his knees to let his legs stick up in the air and he crossed them. His bare feet hooked together, his baggy pink pants clung to his skin like glue and his sheer white vest was ridding up on his stomach and back. He bemusedly flicked his short pink hair off of his forehead and ran tiny fingers through it. He then rested his chin on his propped up hand and smiled.  
  
"Thank you for the entertainment Taku." Kairi grinned at her pixie friend. "But if you want to get eaten by a monster, you go right ahead and do that. I'll watch."  
  
"Oh but half the fun is experiencing it! Come on! We'll find a nice big monster in the water and you can escape it too!" Taku grabbed on to Kairi's red hair and pulled himself down to the girl's forehead and in between her eyes. He watched as violet eyes went cross and then a hand came and pushed him off.  
  
"Hey! Now that's not fair." Taku flew to Kairi's thigh and settled himself down once again, only this time on his back and his hands behind his head.   
  
"I know, but that's okay. And, I'll definitely not join you on your quest to be eaten. I'd prefer to live for a long time."  
  
"Well you're no fun." Taku stuck out his tongue at the girl and gave a small chuckle.   
  
"Deal with it." Kairi grinned.   
  
"No choice too. Big oversized human meanie!" Taku joked.  
  
"At least I'm not a fairy." Kairi shot back.  
  
"I'll have you know I'm nothing like a fairy!" Taku glared.   
  
"Really now? You look small enough to be one and you can fly." Kairi poked Taku in the chest and smiled.  
  
"Fairies are totally different. They all have wings on their back and carry around that stupid golden dust. They can't even teleport or transport anything. How boring!" Taku said exasperated.  
  
"Fairies aren't that bad. Tinkerbell is nice."  
  
Taku's face contorted in disgust. He shot a glare at the human and sighed. "Tinkerbell is more like Tinkerhell. She's really mean to me! She's always throwing her stupid fairy dust on me and then flying away after sticking her tongue out at me."  
  
Kairi was shocked. Tinkerbell was really nice to her. "Why is she so mean? There has to be a reason."  
  
Taku shrugged and pushed himself up to sit. He crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his nose in the air. "She always comes at the wrong times. Like when I'm changing or eating or trying to take a bath. She'll go all red and then I'll tell her to get out. She doesn't so then I usually throw something at her... or a few things." Taku thought for a second. "Most of the time it's a book or two, a shirt, a bar of soap, or anything in reach. She then gets all mad and throws it back before leaving. It's really annoying."   
  
Kairi had to force herself not to laugh out loud. She felt sorry for Taku about Tinkerbell's timing but she also felt bad for Tinkerbell. It sounded as if the girl fairy had a crush over Taku and he was just too thick to acknowledge it.   
  
"I see. Well, maybe you should try NOT to throw things at her and she'll be nicer." Kairi suggested.  
  
"Pfft!" Taku scoffed. "If she would stop showing up like that then I wouldn't!"   
  
Kairi couldn't help but think that even with pixies, men were still stubborn now matter the species.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Cloud laid spread eagle on the large king sized bed. He was upside down at the bottom on the bed, hanging half way off with his arms dangling down and his hands touching the floor. He kept watching the floor, examining the stone as much as his bored mind could. He couldn't help but begin to count each one of them.   
  
"One, two, three, four, five..." Cloud mumbled to himself.   
  
Knock, knock.  
  
"Seventeen, eighteen..."  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
"Twenty-four, twenty-five..."  
  
"OPEN THE DARN DOOR CLOUD!" A voice hollered.  
  
Cloud jumped at the voice and fell off the bed. He growled in frustration and rubbed his sore nose before getting up and walking himself to the door. He slowly unlocked the latch and was about to reach for the handle went the door flew open.  
  
"I knew you were in here!" Riku launched himself into the room and closed the door. He grabbed a startled Cloud's hand and pulled him to the bed and pushed the older man to sit. Riku stood in front of the blonde and placed a hand on his right hip.   
  
"Come in." Cloud said a little too late.  
  
"Yeah yeah. Look, I need your help." Riku stated getting to the point.  
  
"What do you want?" Cloud asked, only slightly interested.  
  
"I would like to borrow a set of clothes."  
  
"Clothes? What for?"   
  
"Well, you're short... skinny... and you look like the type that would go for skin tight pants and shirts. That's why I would like to borrow a pair from you."  
  
Cloud's right eye twitched. Short and skinny eh? He's show that brat short and skinny. He narrowed his eyes at the silver haired teen and opened his mouth. He was about to tell Riku off when the teen shoved a hand over his lips.  
  
"No. Consider it. Seriously. I'm trying to get someone's... attention and I would like to do it subtly but not so much that the block head misses it." Riku grinned.   
  
Cloud pushed Riku's hand away from his mouth and grunted. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back on the bed slightly. "Why should I help you?"  
  
"Well, I could always... persuade my Dad to do a few," Riku thought for a second, "favors for me and it could just, I don't know, happen to be a really good thing for you."   
  
Cloud's eyes twinkled with mischief.   
  
"I'll do it."  
  
"Good. Now show me what you've got."  
  
**--**--**  
  
Mickey was slightly irritable. It had been another day and there was no such luck in finding the missing keyblades. He would have to do something drastic if it came down to it. He slumped into his throne and bonelessly slid further down the hard stone. He grumbled about 'stupid darkness' and 'irresponsible people.'  
  
"What am I going to do? It is two days away." Mickey gave a moan of regret. Sora and Kairi were counting on him to bring back those keyblades to help Riku. They would be disappointed in him if he wasn't... able...   
  
"That's it! I never even realized I could speak to Sora about it!" Mickey threw himself from the thrown and bolted out of the large room.  
  
**--**--**  
  
"How about these?"   
  
"To big."   
  
"How about that?"  
  
"Hmm... those could work."  
  
"This shirt?"  
  
"No, won't go with the pants."  
  
"Hm... this one?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Riku beamed in joy. "I'll put them on now."  
  
"Whatever. I'm going to change my sweater, it's to damn hot in here." Cloud grabbed a red tank top from the jumbled mess on the floor. He watched as Riku pulled his shirt over his head and toss it next to the door. Cloud grinned at the kid's eagerness and grabbed the edges of his grey sweater. He pulled it over his head and her heard the door open.  
  
He glared at the intruder. It was Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth's eyes were impossibly wide. It looked as even though he had stopped breathing all together also. Cloud didn't understand why until the realization hit him. He was half way naked in the same room with his lover's son who was currently undoing his pants and kicking off a pair of shoes. He just couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Hello love." Cloud purred.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing in here?" Sephiroth snapped out of his surprised shock and glared at his lover. He couldn't believe the gall of Cloud! How could he take advantage of his son like this?  
  
"Well, obviously we are getting undressed." Cloud's light blue eyes shined. He looked at Riku, who had stopped in his attempts to take on his pants, and wink at the boy. Riku grinned back at him and waited for Cloud to make his move.   
  
Cloud sauntered over to Sephiroth, hips swaying seductively and lust filled eyes half lidded. He trailed a hand down Sephiroth's leather clad chest and down to the top of black leather pants. Cloud tugged at his lover's hair with his free hand and pulled the taller man down to whisper his ear.   
  
His warm breath sent shivers down Sephiroth's whole body and Cloud let his mouth descend upon the unsuspecting man's ear. He nibble Sephiroth's lobe and licked it in silent apology. "Lovely, isn't he?"  
  
"What?" Sephiroth questioned dumbly.  
  
"Riku. He's lovely isn't he? Just like you. Ghastly white skin, passion filled eyes and beautiful silver hair. It's almost like a carbon copy of you. Only younger and just as pretty." Cloud breathed.   
  
Sephiroth couldn't speak.  
  
"I can't wait to see how he is in endurance." Cloud spoke slyly.   
  
"You wouldn't." Sephiroth gasped.  
  
"No, but he would." Cloud pulled away and walked over to Riku. He draped his arms protectively over the teen's shoulders. He let his head drop to Riku's right shoulder and he nuzzled the boy's neck. He felt Riku tense in the slightest at his antics before relaxing into them and pushing back to gain more.   
  
"Mmmmm... Cloud." Riku moaned.  
  
"Hehe. And he tastes just like honey." Cloud grinned against Riku's pale neck.   
  
Sephiroth growled.   
  
"Want to taste?" Cloud looked up from the teen's neck with a seductive look in his eyes. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind just this once."  
  
"CLOUD! HOW COULD YOU?" Sephiroth hollered.  
  
"He's just so young and gorgeous. How could I not?" Cloud was loosing it. He was fighting to hold back his laughter and his smile. This was just too good. Sephiroth would regret ever crossing him.   
  
"But - but - but! What about us?"  
  
"There still is love." Cloud lifted his arms away from Riku and strolled back over to his lover. He once again grabbed a long strand of hair and tugged him down to speak in his ear.   
  
"Cloud!"  
  
"Gotcha." Cloud whispered.  
  
"What?" Sephiroth blinked.  
  
Cloud let out a laugh and released his lover's hair. He flopped himself on the bed and let out another round of laughter along with his partner in crime.   
  
"I can't believe you fell for it! The look on your face when you found us... priceless!" Cloud whooped and laughed again. He forced himself to calm down and look at his tall lover. "Did you actually think I would ever go after your son when I have you?"  
  
Sephiroth glared. "You were pretty convincing on my part."  
  
"Oh stop it you old fool." Riku butted in on the conversation with a smile planted on his lips.   
  
"OLD?" Sephiroth roared.  
  
"Yeah. Old." Riku stuck out his tongue. "Besides, it's not like I'd go after Cloud myself." Riku grabbed the shirt he was going to wear and pulled it over his head. "I like my men tall, dark, and handsome, no offense to you Cloud."  
  
"None taken."   
  
"You mean... you're..." Sephiroth struggled for words.  
  
"Yeah. Looks like I take after you a lot more then you thought huh?" Riku let out a hearty chuckle before dropping his pants and slipping on the new ones. He grabbed his old clothes and shoes, winked at Cloud and exited the room.  
  
"I... he's... wow."   
  
"Heh, amazing huh? Now then, come in." Cloud shut the door and pushed his lover to the bed. "Now that my revenge is done, you can sleep with me again." Cloud smiled and descended up his lover's lips.  
  
"Does that mean no floor when we get home?"  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"Damn."  
  
**--**--**  
  
Riku looked back and forth quickly to make sure the coast was clear. He had to find Leon without being noticed by anyone else, especially Sora. That would ruin his plans. He checked the hall again before rushing down and hiding in a doorway. He bolted again before coming to another turn in the halls.   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"Aaaahh!" Riku fell forward and spilled onto the floor. His clothes and two shoes scattered around him. He flipped on to his back and glared at his surprise guest. At seeing steel grey eyes and jumped up and grabbed onto the other's waist. "It's you!"  
  
"Yeah, it's me." Leon replied with sarcasm. "Will you let me go now?"  
  
"No! I need your help."  
  
Leon raised one eyebrow. "What for?"  
  
"Not here. Let's talk in your room."  
  
"Fine."  
  
**--**--**  
  
Sora was watching King Mickey pace the room. The mouse king had told him about the problem with the two keyblades and had begun to pace without an answer. Sora still didn't really know what to say about the missing blades. He had never really known where they went or why, so he just didn't question it.   
  
"Do you know anything Sora? Anything at all?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Darn it! I must find them. It is extremely important."  
  
"Hmm... I could try reaching out to them." Sora suggested.  
  
"You can do that?" Mickey stopped pacing and faced the tan skinned boy.  
  
"Yeah. It's like calling the keyblade to me but it helps me feel where it's at."  
  
"Please, do it."  
  
"No problem." Sora closed his eyes and concentrated. He reached out to his two missing blades and tried to make a connection. His face screwed up in his concentration and he opened his eyes. He looked at the King with a slight look of disbelief.   
  
"Well? Did you find them?"  
  
"Sort of. I don't know the exact location, but I can tell you for a fact, they are in this kingdom."  
  
**--**--**  
  
"Are you sure you want those?"   
  
"Yes. They look the best, not to mention they fit."  
  
"I thought they would. I grabbed the wrong pair while packing. Hey, want these?"   
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"That all?"  
  
"Should be."  
  
"Go get him."  
  
"No problem."  
  
**--**--**  
  
Kairi nodded her head and moved to her bed. She had just recently talk to her mother and got the okay to leave. Her mother didn't put up as much of a fight as she thought she would and Kairi could only be happy that she didn't.   
  
"Kairi?"  
  
"Yeah Taku?"  
  
"Is there anything to eat?"  
  
"Yeah. Oh, yeah, before we do, I have a question."  
  
Taku flew back to the bed and landed on the pillow next to the girl's red hair. He picked up a few strands of hair and gave them an experimental tug.   
  
"Hey, stop that."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Anyways, since you came from the palace, did you happen to see Riku or Sora there?"  
  
"Hmm... I saw Sora. I know I did, he stopped me in the hallway and we chatted for a while one time. He's a really nice fellow."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really really!"  
  
"Did you see Riku?"  
  
"I don't know who Riku is."  
  
"Umm... short boy, shoulder length silver hair, and aqua eyes. Anything ring a bell?"  
  
"I think I saw him walking around a bit but I didn't stop to make conversation."  
  
"How did he look? Was he really skinny?"  
  
"He looked fine, a little skinny, but still fine." Taku shrugged and walked across the pillow to the wall. He hovered about the bed and looked at a picture tacked to the wall of Kairi, Sora, and that silver haired boy. "That's him isn't it?" Taku pointed.  
  
Kairi craned her neck to look and nodded. "That's him alright. He's a great friend of mine."  
  
"I see." Taku descended back to the pillow and sat cross legged on it. He snapped his fingers and a pink light erupted in his lap. Two golden bracelets fell into his lap and he smile. "I almost forgot about these."  
  
"What are they?" Kairi watched as the pixie push one golden bracelet to his bicep and one on his ankle.   
  
"They are communication devices. I usually don't wear them because I'm not usually sent on missions. I can contact other pixies if I want to or if they want to talk to me. Chichi told me to put them on before we went to the palace but I totally forgot." He looked considerate for all of two seconds before shrugging. "Oh well. It's not like they talk to me anyways."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
Taku thought. "I guess because I'm different. The only boy pixie ever seen."  
  
"Really? How is that possible?"  
  
"I don't really know. Some think I'm a cross breed but no one really knows. Since all pixies come from flowers, no one can tell why. Nor can anyone explain why all pixies, except for me, are girls."  
  
"Flowers? All girls? This is amazing."  
  
"It sounds like it doesn't it? I just feel a little left out when I'm at home." Taku sighed.  
  
"Ahh, sorry Taku. I didn't mean to make you sad." Kairi scooped up the small pixie into her hands.   
  
"Don't worry. I'm fine really." Taku's stomach grumbled. "Well, kinda. Food would be good."  
  
Kairi chuckled. "Okay. If you stay hidden in my pocket, I'll take you downstairs and you can chose what you want. How does that sound?"  
  
"Delicious!"  
  
**--**--**  
  
"What do you mean in this kingdom?" Mickey all but shouted.  
  
"Exactly what I said. They are here." Sora spoke with an even voice although he was just as surprised as the king.   
  
"Is there anyway to find their exact location?" Mickey asked impatiently.  
  
"Not really. I can search for them constantly though. The closer they get, the more I feel them." Sora tapped his chin slightly and looked to be deep in thought. He didn't stay there long before a small, shy knocking came from his door. Sora just grumbled a bit irritated and walked to the door. He reached for the small knob and twisted. He pulled the heavy wooden door open and all mental functions ceased.   
  
"Hello Sora." Riku whispered shyly.   
  
Sora couldn't breath. Riku was in an impossibly tight metallic silver shirt with long grey mesh sleeves. The shirt itself rode up past his navel and showed milky white skin all the way around. Loose fitting, yet very snug, fake leather pants clung to his thighs and calves. A long silver chain came around his waist and clipped together at the right side. Extra links hung loosely down to mid-thigh with a metal lion pendent attached to it. Black buckle boots completed the outfit with large silver buckles and a chain on the left shoe.   
  
To put it simple, Sora's dreams of a sexy Riku came true right in front of his eyes.  
  
Riku was really rethinking his plan. The shirt was making him uncomfortable, not to mention cold, and the pants were the tightest he's ever worn, and the shoes were the only thing he really liked. At least those covered his feet and weren't tight. On his way here he had pulled the shirt down at least fifteen times.   
  
"Hello Riku!" The forgotten mouse king smiled brightly.  
  
"OH! I didn't realize you weren't alone Sora! I'm so sorry! I should go!" Riku quickly flipped around and ran away.  
  
Mickey chuckled. He went to the still silent Sora and elbowed the man in the side.   
  
"Ow!" Sora glared down at the mouse.   
  
"Go after him."  
  
"Wha-?" Sora looked at the empty doorway. "HEY! Where'd he go?"  
  
"Were you really not paying attention?" Mickey raised an eyebrow and gleamed at the brown haired youth.   
  
"Err... I was, uh, a little busy."  
  
"Yes, I noticed. And he went that way." Mickey point to the right and crossed his arms over his chest. "So go after him already."  
  
"You definitely don't have to say that again."   
  
"Oh! And keep searching for those blades!" Mickey called out to Sora who had taken off down the hallway.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Mickey smiled to himself. He was just happy that Riku was starting to show his affection for the older man.   
  
**--**--**  
  
"Riku! Hey, Riku, where are you?" Sora called out to the hills but there was no reply. He had been sure that Riku had came this way, but he supposed he could have been mistaken. He sighed heavily and walked further along the dirt path. He saw a nearby tree and decided to wait there for a few minutes before starting again.  
  
"Looks cozy." Sora muttered to himself as he leaned against the rough bark. He crossed his arms over his chest and took a deep breath. He periwinkle blue eyes scanned the vast area of hills and the enormous castle. No movement caught his eye.   
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Where's who?"  
  
Sora jumped away from the tree and yelped in surprise. Riku was hanging from a branch just to the left of where he was previous standing at. The teenager was kicking his feet in air like he was trying to walk and slightly humming to himself. Sora, being the ever observant one, notice the metallic shirt was now lifted to Riku's waist, and inching up further the longer the silver haired boy stayed in the air.   
  
Snapping out of his drooling thoughts, Sora smiled. "You! You ran out of the castle so fast I couldn't even think straight!"  
  
"Oh." Riku stopped kicked his feet and bit his lip. "You were already occupied. Sorry again about that."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. Mickey and I were pretty much done anyways."  
  
Riku nodded and gave a forced grin.   
  
"So why are you hanging around here?" Sora asked, waving his hand in the air to motion to Riku's position.  
  
"Dun know. I just came to think first place I thought of." Riku re-gripped the thick branch and settled his weight again.   
  
"Interesting." Sora walked up to Riku and strolled around the lean boy. His eyes drifted over Riku's chest, down to his thighs, and feet and back up again. He licked his dry lips. Riku, no matter how young, was a very sexy person.   
  
"Yeah." Riku shifted nervously away from Sora's penetrating gaze. Those eyes looked like they were undressing him. It was almost scary.  
  
"Mmmm." Sora reached out, before he knew what he was doing, and wrapped his arms around Riku's waist. Riku gave a startled yell and lost his hold on the branch. He slid down Sora's body and his feet slammed on the ground. He was sure he was going to fall but Sora's arms pressed him tightly to his warm body.  
  
"Sorry about that." Sora smiled. "I couldn't resist."   
  
"Jerk." Riku grumbled.  
  
"But I just saved your life!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"Oh my handsome savior! How will I ever repay you?" Riku paled at his words. Handsome! He wasn't suppose to be giving everything away now. He was suppose to tease the other boy and THEN start with some flirting words.  
  
"Hmm, let me think. A kiss would do!" Sora smiled. He knew his words came across as playing, but deep inside, he only hoped Riku would.  
  
"Oh yeah? Fine." The words escaped his mouth without hesitation or thought.  
  
"What?" Sora didn't expect Riku to say that. Maybe a 'hell no' or 'maybe later' or just flat out no! Anything but fine!   
  
"You heard me lover boy." Riku smiled. He grabbed Sora's startled face and pulled him down to his level. With some hesitance, considering this was his first kiss, he placed his lips on Sora's. He couldn't help but feel relieved when Sora responded to his touch.   
  
Sora was in pure bliss. He had only dreamed of kiss his best friend like this. He see fireworks going off in his head and stars bursting around him. He pushed back against Riku's mouth with more passion and tugged the boy closer to his body. A grunt of surprise came from Riku's occupied mouth before silence reigned once again.   
  
Just before the kiss reached another level, a flash of blinding white light came to Sora's mind. He pulled back from Riku's hands and into the tree. He held his head and gave a small groan. He completely missed the look of utter pain and confusion crossing Riku's face.   
  
"I'm sorry Sora. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry!" Riku fought back tears. He backed away from Sora's body and got ready to bolt.   
  
"What? Sorry? What do you mean?" Sora rubbed his head and opened his eyes. He knew he saw the two keyblades flash in his mind, but he didn't know what it meant.   
  
"I shouldn't have done that. Forgive me." Riku choked on his words. Tears poured over his eyes cascaded down his cheeks. He back up a few more steps before his instincts to flee overcame him. He was gone so fast, Sora couldn't even open his mouth.  
  
"NO! RIKU! COME BACK!" Sora knew the younger boy wouldn't hear him. That was a horrible misunderstanding. He had to find the silver haired teen before it was too late.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Stupid!  
  
That was the only word to describe what he did. He never should have tried to kiss Sora. Sora didn't want him. He was stupid to ever think he could be with the older man. He should have given up the second he had thought of the idea.  
  
He rocked back and forth in the small ball he was huddled in. He berated himself over and over. He cursed his very being and cried out in frustration when the events he had just taken part in replayed in his mind.   
  
"Stupid idiot. He could never love you."   
  
**--**--**  
  
"Leon! LEON! Open the damn door!" Sora pounded on the man's door. He was dancing from foot to foot in anticipation. He knew he was pissing the silent man off but he really didn't give a damn at the moment. He was more concerned about Riku.  
  
"LEON! OPEN UP!"  
  
"Shut UP Sora!" Leon shouted from behind the door.   
  
"Just hurry!" Sora shouted back.  
  
The door swung open. Leon's hair was sticking out in all directions, his eyes were half lidded, and his clothes were wrinkled beyond recognition. The poor man was clearly just rudely awaken from a deep slumber.  
  
"What do you want Sora?" Leon growled dangerously.  
  
"Have you seen Riku?" Sora brushed off Leon's threatening voice and peered around the man, trying to get a glimce of silver hair or white skin.   
  
"I saw him a while ago. He came looking for some shoes." Leon yawned and scratched the back of his head. "Why?"  
  
"I have to find him! We had a huge misunderstanding!"  
  
Leon's steel grey eyes narrowed to tiny slits. "What did you do?" His voice was cold as ice.   
  
"I swear I didn't mean to! I just need to find him! Please help me!" Sora begged.  
  
"Fine. But if he's hurt, I'm putting you solely responsible."   
  
**--**--**  
  
Hours later, Sora was on his knees. He was cradling his head in his hands and tears were leaking out of his eyes. Leon stood next to him, glaring down at the younger man. Both had searched the castle for any sign of Riku but nothing. They had even interrupted Cloud and Sephiroth's time together and had them search. Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Daisy, and Minnie were all checking the boundaries of the castle too. Even Yuffie was scaling ever tree for the silver haired youth.  
  
But there was still nothing.  
  
"Riku." Sora whispered. He chocked back a sob.  
  
"Sora. Stand up." Leon growled.  
  
Sora didn't move.  
  
"Sora, I said stand up." Leon waited a second before grabbing Sora by the back of the shirt and yanking the man up. He tossed him against the way and grabbed shaking shoulders. "Listen to me Sora! Don't you dare give up! Don't you dare fucking give up on him!" Leon's face was red with rage.   
  
"I'm trying." Sora spoke softly.   
  
"Try harder! It doesn't help Riku in the least if you decided you can't do anything. If you do, then you're no better than the darkness that help destroy your friend!" Leon glared at the weak man in front of him and stood away.   
  
"No! I'm nothing like that!" Sora screamed. His periwinkle blue eyes snapped open in horror and then narrowed with hate.   
  
"Then prove it. Keep searching." Leon swiftly left Sora to stand there.  
  
"How will I find him?" Sora felt so lost. He wanted to help Riku, he did, but they had looked everywhere. Sighing to himself, he let his fingers drift across his lips. He could still feel Riku's soft lips pressing against his in their moment of passion.   
  
Suddenly, a single thought sprang to his mind.   
  
"It's unreal, but it might work." Sora concentrated hard and felt for his connections. He reached out to the faint pull of two keyblades and began to follow them. As he twisted down halls and turned with corners, he felt the connections grow stronger.   
  
Before he knew it, he was standing at a stairwell and looking into darkness. He was feet away from where Riku had been kept in shadows for a week to regain his eye sight.   
  
"Sora?"  
  
Sora turned his head away from the stairs. He saw Leon, Cloud and Sephiroth standing behind him. All looking worried and confused.   
  
"What's going on Sora?" Cloud asked.  
  
"I can feel them."   
  
"Feel what?" Leon said impatiently.  
  
Sora shook his head and descended the stairs. When he reached the bottom, a cold chill ran down his spine. Goosebumps covered his arms and legs and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He fought back the shivers from the cold hallway. He didn't ever remember it being this cold when he came down here before.  
  
"It's freezing down here. Are you sure about this?" Sephiroth shivered.  
  
"Yeah." Sora breathed. He stopped when he stood in front of the door. He moved up one hand and knocked on the door with two small taps. He waited for an answer but none came. He tapped again.  
  
"Try it louder." Cloud suggested.  
  
"Not yet." Sora tapped once again and pressed his ear to the door. He felt the cold seeping through the wood and freezing his ear. He pulled away quickly. "Shoot. He froze the door!"   
  
"Do you have any fire magic with you?" Leon asked.  
  
"A little." Sora let go of his connection with the keyblades and reached for his magic. He held out one hand in front of him. A red ball of flames began to form in mid air. He waited until the flames were as big as a baseball before stopping.   
  
"Riku. Can you open the door for us? Will you let us in?" Sora tried to call out to his friend. He didn't want to have to burn the door down.  
  
"Come on Riku. Let us come in." Leon pleaded.  
  
"Open the door son."  
  
"Please." Cloud whispered.   
  
In an instant, there was a loud cracking noise followed by an enormous 'BAM!' Shard of ice bashed against the floor and flew against the stone walls inside. Tiny pieces slide under the door and melted just as quickly as they came.   
  
"Let's go, I guess." Sora was still shaken up from the bursting of the door. He reached out for the door with a shaky hand and was, once again, surprised when the door opened.   
  
"What do you want?" Riku asked with a deadpan voice.  
  
"Riku! We were so worried about you!" Cloud smiled at seeing the teen.   
  
"Sorry." Riku mumbled.  
  
"Why did you ice the door?" Sephiroth demanded.  
  
"I didn't want anyone to come in without my permission." Riku shrugged.   
  
"Let's talk Riku." Sora spoke softly. He reached out to Riku and grabbed the teen's arm. He tugged him out of the cold room and brought his freezing body to his. He wrapped his arms around Riku's unresisting waist and held him.   
  
"'Kay." Riku muttered.  
  
Leon, knowing Sora would like to be alone, grabbed Sephiroth and Cloud by their wrists and drug them out of the hall. Sephiroth protested against Leon's unwanted pulling and Cloud just followed Leon, knowing the man had his reasons.  
  
"Want to go to my room?" Sora whispered.   
  
Riku nodded his head. He didn't really care. He just wanted to get everything over with. Sora would probably yell at him but it was nothing less than he deserved.  
  
**--**--**  
  
Riku was pushed down to the comfortable bed. He didn't feel the warmth radiating from the sheets though, his thoughts where going to deep. He was barely concentrating on anything but numbing the pain.   
  
"Here." Sora draped a green cotton blanket over Riku's shaking shoulders. He crossed the fabric over the teen's chest and slipped behind the boy. He pulled the youth into his lap and wrapped his arms around Riku. He tried to meet aqua eyes, but silver hair shadowed Riku's face.   
  
"Thanks." Riku mumbled and pulled into himself. He curled up tighter and leaned against Sora's muscular chest.   
  
Sora nodded and rubbed up and down Riku's arms. Even through the blanket he could feel the cold coming through.   
  
"Riku, I want to apologize, for earlier."  
  
"You didn't do anything though. It was my fault."   
  
"It wasn't your fault." Sora shifted Riku around so the boy was straddling his legs. "It was mine."  
  
"Liar." Riku mumbled and lowered his head.  
  
"Hey, look at me." Sora lifted Riku's chin with his hand and gazed into pain filled aqua eyes. "I didn't mean to pull away from you. I never wanted to."  
  
Riku bit his lip.  
  
"Please, understand. I never wanted to hurt you. When we kissed, something happened. The images of two keyblades flashed in my mind. It hurt. That's why I pulled away. Not because I didn't like you." Begging was the only word to describe how Sora's voice sounded.   
  
"Don't lie." Riku closed his eyes. He tried to turn his head away from Sora but Sora grabbed both sides of his head with soft hands.   
  
"I'm not. I wouldn't hurt you like this. Ever." Sora leaned forward. He was inches away from Riku's lips. "Never Riku." He closed his eyes and pushed forward. His lips connected with Riku's petal pink lips. He felt Riku jump in surprise.   
  
Riku was hesitant at first before slowly getting into his second kiss. He pressed into Sora's mouth and gave a low moan in the back of his throat. This seemed to encourage his partner because Sora held him tighter and ran his tongue along his bottom lip. He gasped in surprise and opened his mouth to the intruder.   
  
Sora explored the warm cavern of Riku's mouth and moaned. He had never thought Riku would allow him such access. Before he cared, the need for air arose and he had to break the kiss. He pulled away with a gasp and placed his forehead against Riku's. The pale teenager sucked in deep breaths and was looking at him with half lidded aqua eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry Riku. For hurting you like that." Sora breathed.   
  
"Mmm hmm." Riku gave a small smile. "Thank you."  
  
"Anytime." Sora gave Riku another quick peck on the lips. "Riku?"  
  
"Hmm?" Riku stifled a yawn.   
  
"I-I..."  
  
Riku smiled and snuggled into Sora's chest. "Love you too Sora."  
  
Sora grinned. "Yeah, love you too." His grip tightened on Riku's thin body and he sighed. A sudden thought of the keyblades crossed his mind. He didn't want to interrupt Riku, but this was important.  
  
"Riku?"  
  
"What?" Riku blinked tiredly at Sora.   
  
"Do you have two keyblades?"  
  
"Yeah. Now shhhhh. I'm going to sleep."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You better be." Riku mumbled before settling down once again.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Taku tugged on Kairi's hair. He accidentally pulled a long red strand out of her hair and paled.   
  
"Woops." He tossed the strand away and flew to the girl's neck. He made sure not to step on her windpipe before crawling on her face. He sat down on her cheek and flicked her nose.   
  
"Oh come on! Kairi, WAKE UP!!!" Taku yelled.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Fine. Be that way." Taku crossed his arms and scowled. "Ohh. IDEA!" He reached for the human's nose again and pinched it close. Within seconds, Kairi bolted out of bed and fell to the floor.   
  
"Taku! You brat, what was that for?" Kairi glared at the pixie.  
  
"It's time!"  
  
"Time? For what?" She grumbled and rubbed her sore bum.   
  
"Time to go to the castle."  
  
TBC...  
  
**Author's Note** Okay people, there you have it. A lot of humor and some definite depressing situations with a silver lining at the end. Gosh, I loved writing this one. Oh, and I know there's a lot of spelling errors, but bear with me. I'm trying. This is by far, the longest chapter I have done. Also, it was complicated to write. I had a lot of things going on and now, I'm down to two more chapters, maybe one if I can pull it off. So hold on people, the end of the ride is coming up!  
  
Now, to the thank you's!!!!!!  
  
Waya: The fluffy feeling?? I love that feeling. Woohaw! **smiles** I can't give my plot away because... well, then everyone would know what happens! Half the fun is the unknown. LoL. And, sorry for the horribly late update. My author note explained it all. **is glad she was finally able to take it down** Thank you!  
  
christie: LOOK!! I'm back! Hahahaha! Oh and yes pixies. I happen to think they are really cute. LoL. Lilymon. Kinda, yeah, it does remind me of her. LoL. And YES! Five days. Come on! I had to. I had to let the Princesses clear their schedule and stuff. **smiles** I swear, that was always my valid reason. I just forgot to put it. Oh and no, Mickey doesn't know Riku has the two keyblades. Riku didn't get them until after Mickey left because... well, I'll explain in the next chapter. LoL. Sorry. I have an explanation, but I'm not going to say just yet. But I swear I will. Thanks for the review christie!  
  
Taikuru: Why thank you! You rock too! Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you were here. Oh and don't worry about not reviewing. It's all gravvy. I'm just happy you review at all. Thank you a lot.   
  
VampssAmby10210: Yes, I thought Cloud should definitely be in control of the relationship. Hehe, and I think that Sephiroth would be used to the couch by now so I couldn't let him be comfortable. The floor just had to do.   
  
Elven-eyes: Hehe. Wouldn't YOU like to know if Riku gets hotter. LoL. OF COURSE he does. How could he NOT? I really enjoy the pixies too. Taku is my favorite also. So cute! I liked Cloud's hissy fit. He deserved to have it I believe. Oh and yes, Riku is practicing with the missing keyblades. But shhh, don't tell Mickey. **grins** Thanks for the review!  
  
SupaSaiyajin: Hehe... ya like my "soon" update? Sorry. Thanks!  
  
Uzumaki-sama: Yup! Riku is finally getting/has a backbone! I like him like that. Thank you very much!  
  
Your Master: You never review? I'm honored that you have reviewed to this story. I appreciate it so much. I can't TELL you how happy I am to read what you wrote to me. I'm stunned that you think I am talented and I really, deeply, thank you for everything!  
  
PrincessSwifty: Is that enough SoraxRiku goodness for now? I liked it. LoL. I like to make Sora suffer. Hehe. Thanks for the outstanding review!  
  
Deity of Sorrow: Sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks!  
  
Life's Scar: A MONTH!??!?! I'd die. Yup. But then again, school is in session now so I would just go on then. LoL. Many thanks to you! And be strong and suck up to your mom!   
  
too shy: I think Sephiroth would be a great father too. And yes, I love Cloud in this. The power that man has! Yay. And Riku with long hair??? OF COURSE! Woohaw. Thanks a lot!  
  
Oh, and as I explained to christie, I'll explain to everyone.   
  
1] No Mickey doesn't know that Riku has the two keyblades. I have a valid reason.  
  
2] The princesses were given five days to clear their schedules so they could get to the kingdom to help Riku. I couldn't just have them drop everything so I had to give them time. Also, I had to have an excuse for time to get Riku and Sora together. Okay, bye bye now!  
  
P.S. This story was written in 23 pages! Eek! I hope no one kills me because of it! ^__^  
  
Much Love! 


	12. Forever Me

Title: Timeless   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Sora/Riku  
  
Warnings: Yaoi or boyXboy love, little bit of OOC, and references to intense situations  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything from Kingdom Hearts. I don't own any characters or places or anything.  
  
Summary: After the doors were closed, Riku has been in the shadows but in the shadows, there is no such thing as time because time is meaningless. So what happens when Sora opens the door five years later? SoraxRiku  
  
Timeless  
  
Riku was fidgeting again. He was pulling at the yellow long sleeved shirt he had borrowed from Sora and readjusting the blue jeans again and keeping them up by holding on to them. He curled his toes and shifted his weight from foot to foot. The stone floor was very cold and with his bare feet, it was only amplified.   
  
"Hold still Riku. Mickey should be here soon." Sora bent down to speak in his newly acquired boyfriend's ear and turned to nibble on it. He felt, rather than heard, the smaller boy suck in a quick breath.   
  
Unattaching himself from Riku's ear, Sora stood up once again and tugged Riku back into him. He wrapped his arms around the silver haired teen's chest and smiled. He glanced down to see Riku with aqua eyes closed and mouth slightly open. He felt Riku's head fall back against his body and tilt to the side. Sora had to fight the urge to attach himself to Riku's pale skin.   
  
"Hey, now. Don't go to sleep on me Riku." Sora teased, squeezing his boyfriend's chest. Riku gave a groan of disappointment.   
  
"It's to darn early though." Riku mumbled and rubbed at his eyes. He forced his lids to open half way. He blinked drearily and stifled a yawn. He then lifted one of his hands up and settled it on Sora's. He let his chin drop to the other's forearms and he sighed.   
  
"Cheer up Riku. Today is the day you become you... er, well, an older you." Sora corrected with a gleaming smile.  
  
Riku didn't say anything. He just tightened his grip on Sora's forearm and took another deep breath.   
  
Sora gave Riku a concerned look. "Something wrong?"  
  
"No, not really."   
  
Sora eyed the shorter boy. He was sure Riku was lying but he let it slide. When he heard the sounds of approaching feet, Sora turned the two of them around and stared at the overly large doors. Within a moment, the smaller door within the larger swung open. Sora grinned. King Mickey, Leon, Sephiroth, Cloud, Yuffie, Donald, Goofy, Queen Minnie, and Daisy were all present.   
  
"Good morning you two. I see you were here bright and early." Mickey grinned. His black eyes twinkled as he watched the couple nuzzle each other. He saw a faint blush across Riku's pale cheeks and the mouse king had to bit his lip to conceal a chuckle.  
  
"Morning Mickey!" Sora chirped.  
  
"Good morning my as-"   
  
"Riku!" Sora nudged the silver haired youth in the chest.   
  
"Hm."  
  
"I see that you're not a morning person." Mickey stated.  
  
"Hmm, seems like it doesn't it?" Riku said sarcastically.  
  
"Riku, be nice." Sora glared at Riku but the aqua eyes refused to meet his. A wave of worry passed over Sora. He didn't know what was going on in his boyfriend's head, but it didn't seem like it was pleasant.   
  
"You're more like me than I imagined." Sephiroth said, coming up next to Sora and Riku to stand to their right. Cloud followed his lover and intertwined their fingers together when he reached his destination point.   
  
"That really isn't a good thing Seph." Cloud said nonchalantly.  
  
"I resent that remark Strife." Sephiroth narrowed his green eyes.  
  
"You would you old bag." Cloud teased.  
  
"How dare you call me old!" Sephiroth was appalled.   
  
"You know I'm only teasing." Cloud turned to face his lover and stood on his tip toes and dragged Sephiroth's face to his. He pushed their lips together with a passion filled kiss.   
  
"Oh, hey, you can stop that anytime now. I don't appreciate my father making out in front of me." Riku joked.   
  
"Heh, you know you like it." Cloud said after breaking the kiss.   
  
"Please." Riku rolled his eyes and gave a half grin.  
  
Mickey cleared his throat and gained the occupants attention. His black eyes shifted from Riku to Sora two times before landing on Sora's periwinkle blue eyes. "Sora, I received your message yesterday."  
  
"Good. I knew Donald couldn't screw up something important like that." Sora grinned.  
  
Donald was about to speak up but Mickey beat him to it.  
  
"Ha ha. How right you were."   
  
Riku twisted in Sora's grip and looked up at the towering brunette. Confusing was painted across his delicate face. He hadn't remembered Sora sending a message to Mickey yesterday and he certainly would have remembered if that loud duck had came into the room.   
  
"I sent a message to Mickey when you were sleeping yesterday. I talked to Donald outside of the room so he wouldn't bother you." Sora grinned down at his love.  
  
Riku nodded his head and tugged up his pants.  
  
"Let's get down to business Sora. So where are they?" Mickey asked politely.  
  
"Well, first of all, let me call the rest. It will be easier for me." Sora stepped away from Riku's small body and closed his eyes. With deep concentration, a white light flashed in the room. A gasp from Yuffie rang in the room and a sharp intake of breath from Riku was heard.   
  
Stand only a foot away from Sora, lying on the ground in a perfect row, were thirteen gleaming keyblades. The people around the room stared in awe at the sight of all keyblades. Sora smirked and motioned Riku to step closer to him.   
  
"Sora, I still don't see the last two keyblades. What are you getting at?" Mickey's voice had a sharp edge of impatience.   
  
"Don't worry, they're here."   
  
"Then where are they?" Mickey demanded.  
  
"Sora." Riku's aqua eyes pierced Sora's periwinkle blue. A sudden understanding dawned upon the fair skinned teen and he sighed. He searched deep within his heart. After a moment, he found his desired objections and pulled them out. A small flash of white and black surrounded his outstretched hand. He gripped two handles. Since the weapons were heavy to begin with, his arm fell towards the ground before getting accustomed to the weight.   
  
"H-how is that possible!" Mickey uttered in disbelief. In Riku's hand was the two missing keyblades. He was positive Riku had not held them when he was in Kingdom Hearts, so why would he have them now? Was it something to do with Sora?  
  
Riku glanced at the mouse king. With a soft voice, only loud enough to be understood, Riku began to explain.   
  
"Mickey, when you and I were in... in Kingdom Hearts," he flinched at the name but keep going, "I had you to protect me and my magic to help us. While my magic skills improved, you suddenly were gone. I was lost in Kingdom Hearts without your help. I don't know how long I was alone there before I was caught in an overwhelming battle. I was surrounded on all sides, I was weakening fast, and I was injured from a previous battle. While I fought, I kept feeling this tug at my heart, but I pushed it aside. I didn't understand it so I fought it too. I fought for a long time, days it seemed like, until my strength gave way and I collapsed. I was about to be consumed by the monsters, when I felt two handles... materialize in my hands. I somehow felt revitalized and I was able to beat the odds and finish all of the shadows. When the battle was over, I was able to inspect them closer. They were keyblades. They saved me." Riku offered a half smile to the mouse king before looking at the two blades gratefully.   
  
"I have had them ever since then. I trained with them every chance I could get until I mastered them. With my new weapons, and my magic, I was truly a force to be reckoned with in Kingdom Hearts."   
  
"I see." Mickey smiled and nodded his head.   
  
"So what now?" Yuffie asked, rocking back and forth on her feet.  
  
"We wait." Leon interjected.  
  
"What for?" Goofy asked.  
  
"For me." All eyes turned to the new voice. Merlin stood at the doors. His wooden cane was tucked under his arm and his blue pointed hat was being placed atop his balding head. His old face wrinkled when he gave a grin and his cloth shoes were silent on the stone floor. Tiny spectacles were perched on his nose and a hand came up to adjust them on his face.   
  
"It is truly a delightful sight to see everyone again." Merlin said cheerfully.  
  
"Thank you for coming my friend." Mickey greeted the old wizard.  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
Taking a few minutes to fill in the wizard about the two keyblades, Merlin set up a white chalk circle in the room. He made a heart in the middle of the circle and then twelve lines from the heart to the edges. Where line met line, Merlin began to fill in names. First it was Belle, then Alice, Cinderella, Snow White, Jasmine, Aurora, and Kairi. He bit the side of his mouth at the last five. He placed Mickey, Sephiroth, Leon, Donald, and Goody at the last and smiled to himself. He walked to the heart and put Riku then Sora back to back.   
  
"There. It is done." Merlin slapped his hands together to strike away the chalk dust and smiled towards Riku. "All we must do is wait again. The princesses will show in due time."  
  
Riku nodded. "I have a question, Merlin."   
  
"Go ahead."   
  
"I understand why you put the princesses in, but why the others? Why Mickey and Donald and Sora and the others?"   
  
"It is simple my boy. It is your friends, your company, and your family. Mickey is your friend. Donald and Goofy are you company. Your family is Leon and Sephiroth."   
  
Riku nodded. "But what about Sora?"  
  
Merlin's eyes twinkled. "That is your love."  
  
Riku blushed and buried his face in Sora's chest. Sora just grinned down at this love and patted his back. Merlin wasn't an outstanding wizard for no good reason. He was an excellent mind and was notorious for finding things in people that they didn't even know about themselves.  
  
Minutes later, strange noises filled the room.  
  
Bing.  
  
Pop.  
  
Bop.  
  
Bam.  
  
Blink.  
  
Thump.  
  
Bump.  
  
"OW! Taku! You should have warned me about that!"   
  
"I'm sorry! I forgot! I don't transport many humans with me!"   
  
Sora's eyes went wide as he heard the voice of his childhood friend. He felt Riku shift away from him and Sora flew forward.  
  
"Kairi! You're here!" Sora caught the girl in a rib breaking hug and she responded with equal force.   
  
"It's so good to see you again Sora. I've missed you!" Kairi beamed back. She was vaguely aware of a sudden weight on her head but she paid it no mind.   
  
Sora pulled away with a ear to ear grin. "I've missed you too." He attention was caught by the small figure on the girl's head. "Taku! How are you?" Sora laughed when the pink pixie stood up on Kairi's head and flew over to him. He held out a hand to let the pixie land.   
  
"I'm wonderful Sora. Your friend Kairi, is a very nice human. I've loads to talk to you about!" Taku shot off quickly.   
  
"That's great. We'll have to talk soon."  
  
"Yeah, but not before then." A tiny voice said.   
  
Sora looked over to see a yellow pixie floating next to him.   
  
"Oh be nice Chichi! I know I can't tell him now." Taku stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Stuff it Taku. Come on, we have to go." Chichi glared at the pink pixie.   
  
"Stop being such a brat you fairy!" Taku glare back just as hard.  
  
"ARGH! I'll get you for that Taku!" Chichi roared before chasing Taku. The people in the room laughed as they watched the two lights zipping across the room and then finally out of the window. Four more pixies left after them, only much slower.  
  
"I'm going to miss him." Kairi sighed.   
  
"You'll see him again." Sora smiled and turned Kairi around. "But let's go see someone else, just for a second. Okay?"   
  
Kairi was about to comply when her violet eyes settled upon aqua. An ear piercing scream of joy rebounded off the walls. She lept over Riku's small body and tugged him into her body. His keyblades slipped from his fingers, but before they could reach the ground, they disapeared with a flash.   
  
"Riku! Riku, I'm so glad to see you. I can't believe you're here. It's been so long. I've been so worried. How are you? Are you and Sora still friends? Can I talk to you after all this is done?" Question after question was shot off and poor Riku's head spun. If it wasn't for her bear hug, Riku would have fallen to the ground.  
  
Laughing at Riku's situation, but having mercy up the poor teen, Sora disentangled Kairi from Riku and cradled him to his chest. Riku was gasping for breath and clinging to Sora like a vice.   
  
"Calm down Kairi. You about killed him." Sora chuckled at Kairi's blushing face.   
  
"Sorry, I was just overwhelmed."  
  
Riku twisted away from Sora and let his eyes drift over Kairi's changed body. After careful scrutiny, and a deeper blush from the red haired girl, Riku nodded to himself and smiled. He walked up to her and wrapped his small arms around her.   
  
"Hello Kairi." Riku muttered happily.  
  
Kairi smiled and hugged her short friend back.  
  
"Ahem." Mickey cleared his throat and the two friends separated. Mickey smiled and motioned for Kairi to take her place among the other princesses.  
  
"I want to thank all of you for coming here. This means so much to me and to Riku." Mickey's voice was full of sincerity.   
  
"It was of no trouble you majesty. We are here to help our friends." Cinderella gave a smile to the king and then to Riku.  
  
"I agree. I mean, why would we help someone as cute as Riku!" Alice chimed up.   
  
Riku flushed.  
  
"Alice, keep your manners." Snow White tried to be serious but had to hold up her hand to hide a small chuckle.  
  
Jasmine, standing next to Alice, bent down and nudge the girl. "I think you had a very accurate statement."   
  
The two giggled before Mickey raised a had to hush them.   
  
"Again, thank you. Merlin here will instruct you further." Mickey stepped away and Merlin stepped forward. He cleared his throat.   
  
"If you please, princesses, on the ground, you will notice a circle. Around this circle are your names. I need each of you to take your rightful spot. Also, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Leon, and Sephiroth, I will need you to also take your place." Merlin motioned for everyone to move.   
  
Belle was the first to reach her spot and next to her Aurora stood, smiling. Belle struck up a lively conversation with the blonde haired woman. Around them, Jasmine and Alice where giggling across from each other and Kairi, Snow White and Cinderella were silence. Sephiroth was the first male to take his spot and remained silent, arms crossed over his firm chest. He didn't bother to look to his right to see Leon and Mickey take their spot and then Donald and Goofy to his left.   
  
"Very good. Now, Sora, I need to you to go in between Sephiroth and Leon to your place." Merlin waved his hand in the general direction before fixing his glasses on his nose once again.  
  
Sora shrugged at the weird directions but did as he was told. He shifted his weight from foot to foot once he stood in place. He was getting extremely anxious to see how everything would work and how soon he would be able to see Riku as he was suppose to be.   
  
"And Riku, I need to you call upon your keyblades for me please."   
  
"'Kay." Riku brought out his keyblades. A wave of dizziness hit him hard. He gasped for breath and stumbled forward. He quickly caught his balance before he could hit the ground and blinked his eyes furiously.   
  
"Are you okay?" Sora called out.  
  
Riku just nodded.   
  
"Do not worry Sora. This is to be expected. This ceremony is very trailing on the human body and uses excessive amounts of energy."  
  
Sora narrowed his eyes. "Why weren't we told of this before?"  
  
"Because I was still working out all the bugs. I was still unsure of it until now to be precise." Merlin brushed off the glare Sora was still giving him and turned his attention back to Riku. "Now, I need you to take the blades in each hand before we can continue."  
  
Riku looked down at his pants, his keyblades, and then back at Merlin. He was NOT going to let his pants fall off just for this ceremony. He didn't care if it would help him, he wasn't going to do it.   
  
Merlin noticed the boy's hesitation and smiled. "Tuck your pants in like a towel my boy."  
  
Riku nodded. After struggling for a minute, he finally got his pants to stay. He shifted the keyblades to both hands and relaxed as the weight equaled out. He sighed to himself and swung his gaze back to Merlin for his instructions.  
  
"Now, please, tell me what blades those are, if you will."   
  
Riku blinked. He had never really known the names. They just came to him, that's all. "I-I'm not really sure. I've never questioned that before."  
  
"I see. Sora. Would you please enlighten us?"  
  
"Yeah. The one in his right is Oblivion, and the left is Oathkeeper." Sora grinned.   
  
"Thank you. Now, Riku, I need to you to walk through Belle and Aurora. When you get to the Heart, put your back against Sora, but you still keep moving. And Sora, you need to face Riku forward so when he backs up, you'll stay balanced until you two are "connected" as it stated on the ceremony paper."   
  
Riku's face flushed but did as he was told. He walked between the two very tall princesses and then to the outside of the heart. He quickly pivoted and turned before backing up slowly. When he bumped into Sora's chest and hips, his face began to glow red with embarrassment.   
  
"Good. Now. Everyone. If you haven't seen, or noticed, there are keyblades on the floor. I need everyone of you to close your eyes and concentrate. You will need to find your heart and pull it to the surface."   
  
The room went silence. All eyes were closed. It all began to happen very quickly. Light after light flashed in the room. Small squeaks of surprise escaped a few girls mouths and heavy grunts from others. There were a few late flashes of lights before Merlin clapped his hands in delight.  
  
"Well done my friends, well done." Merlin grinned happily.   
  
"Wow, this is amazing Merlin. I have a keyblade!" Aurora gasped. She held the keyblade called Three Wishes.  
  
"Precisely. Every princess shall wield a blade and so will the special chosen. Just as you hold the Three Wishes, Belle holds Spellbinder, Alice wields Fairy Head, Kairi with Lady Luck, Cinderella holding Wishing Star, Jasmine with Olympia, and Snow White with Divine Rose."   
  
A few murmurs rang through the room but Riku paid them no mind. He was gasping for breath with his head hung down. It felt like his chest was tightening more and more every second. He was faintly aware of Sora trying to speak to him, or to someone, but he couldn't care at this point in time.  
  
"Amazing. Even I hold a blade again." Mickey grinned.   
  
"Yes, yes. Of course you would. You hold your Kingdom Key Mickey.   
  
"And the rest?"  
  
"Leon holds the Lionheart while Goofy wields Pumpkinhead. Sephiroth has Jungle King, Donald with Crab Claw and Sora with Metal Chocobo. Just as it should be."  
  
"Should be. You mean it was suppose to happen like this?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yes. The diagrams I have found in ancient scrolls have foretold the placements of the keyblades. This only proves that this will work."   
  
"Cool." Sora grinned.   
  
"Let's continue." Merlin paced around the circle before ending straight in front of Riku. He felt pity for the young boy. Riku was sagging horribly, having spent much of his energy. Merlin would have to hurry before the silver haired youth's strength gave out.   
  
"I need everyone to lift their blades to the ceiling and close your eyes. Let the keyblades do their magic after that."   
  
Riku struggled to raise his arms. He felt so heavy right now. It was like there was a ton of bricks on each arm, restraining him from moving. He tried with all his might to raise the blades once again, but he couldn't. He began to sweat with desperation and he forces his arms up. He couldn't help the agonizing moan escape his mouth and he about screamed when his arms began to sag.  
  
With the last of his determination, he thrust his hands up and a loud humming noise began to fill the room. The blades surround Sora and Riku began to glow. They pulsated from white to black, faster and faster until the colors blended and the room was filled with the haunting color of grey.   
  
Before a second passed, a beam of white shout out from a single blade, then another. More followed until all surround blades had a white light attaching to Sora's and Riku's blades. Sora's blade shot upward a beam of white. The light rebounded off the ceiling and collided with the mass of light gathered now of Riku's blades. A giant white burst of energy pulsed at the collision and then fell directly onto Riku's tiring body.   
  
The young boy's body went rigid with tension. His back arched and his mouth fell open in a silent scream. His eyes were wide with pain and his grips on the keyblades made his hands bleed. His mind shut down as the light engulf it. He was not aware of the sickening sounds of his bones growing and flesh tearing, only to be replaced my new skin. Blood seemed to stop pumping and his heart stood still. His body was now screaming in agony yet no one was aware of it, not even himself.   
  
When the light began to fade, all feeling and thoughts began to resume in him. His heart beat and his blood rushed through his veins. His hands released the bloodied keyblades and clanged loudly to the floor. He could faintly make out a voice screaming, but he wasn't entirely sure who it was.   
  
With a blink of aqua eyes, all conscious thoughts were gone, sight was blinded, and feelings shut down. The only thing he could recall was periwinkle blue eyes filled with concern looking at him before the shadows engulfed in.   
  
**--**--**  
  
It had been several hours since Sora had watched Riku fall to the floor as he looked helpless on. He was so caught up in worry, that he had not been able to see the changes in the silver hair boy before his father and Cloud had taken him away.   
  
He was currently pacing outside of the room where those two had locked away his beloved and refused to let anyone enter except for a haggard looking Goofy carrying a body length mirror, and that was nearly a hour ago. Since then, no one was allowed in.   
  
So Sora wasn't really counting the time, no, he was just counting his paces. And so far he was at six thousand and counting. Not too bad, considering it had only been three hours and twenty-five minutes and thirty three seconds since he had seen Riku. But like stated before, Sora wasn't counting.  
  
A creaking door snapped Sora out of his pacing and he was immediately in the face of an unfortunately Cloud Strife. His eyes had narrowed to fine slits and his lips were in a taunt line. His fists were clenched, ready to battle to see his lover if need be and his knuckles were slowly beginning to turn white.   
  
Cloud gave an audible gulp before speaking.  
  
"He's okay Sora. He woke up about ten minutes ago and Sephiroth and I found him something decent to wear. No offense, but you have some strange tastes in clothes." Cloud said solemnly.   
  
Sora relaxed and grinned. "Yeah, I know. But can I see him now?"   
  
"Yeah, just let me get Sephiroth out of your way. He's trying to be too much of a pest right now than a father." Cloud smirked before heading back inside. He quickly returned with a heavily protesting lover and then disappeared down the hallway.   
  
"Strange family." Sora muttered to himself before entering the room. When his eyes landed on his lover, his breath escaped his lips and his heart jumped two beats. Sitting on a giant bed with one leg propped up on the mattress and the other resting on the ground and one head racking through long silver hair, was his lover. His lover who was dressed in black leather pants with three buckles on the calves of each leg with a silver zip from his knee to the bottom, black combat boots with a silver chain connecting the back of the boot with the front, and a blissfully tight metallic silver muscle shirt.   
  
As periwinkle blue eyes roamed over the attire, his eyes stopped and traveled down silky silver hair that cascaded down a lean back and rested a good three or four inches on the top of the bed. His hand twitched to run fingers to feel the strand but his mind screamed at him first to make his presence known.   
  
"H-hey Riku." His voice stuttered unwillingly.   
  
"Hey Sora." Riku adjusted his gaze to fall on Sora's face.   
  
"Gods Riku, you look... you look, so beautiful." Sora breath. He closed the distance between him and Riku and grabbed him in a tight embrace.   
  
"Do you really think that?" Riku mumbled.  
  
"Of course! I wouldn't have said it if I didn't." Sora grinned and held Riku's pale face in his hands. "You're more beautiful than I ever thought possible."   
  
Riku snorted.  
  
"I'm serious Riku. You've seen yourself by now, you're gorgeous. Anyone would kill to have what you have." Sora placed a chaste kiss on his lover's pink lips.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"What?" Sora was confused. Not really as in he didn't like his body or as in I haven't seen myself.   
  
"I haven't exactly, well, looked in the mirror... yet." Riku mumbled. He pulled away from Sora's hands.   
  
"Why? I thought you would be thrilled to see the new you."   
  
"So did I, but I began to think about it, really think about it, a day ago and I'm afraid of what I'll see." Riku hugged his arms around his body. "I just grew up five years without really experiencing any of it. I've changed so much, I know that, but I'm afraid of what I'll see."  
  
Sora sighed and pulled Riku into a hug.   
  
"What are you afraid of? It's only you. That's all. Just you."  
  
"I know, but..."  
  
"No buts Riku. Now come on, let's get your first glance at the hottest guy I've ever seen." Sora laughed and pulled his lover up. He saw that Riku was now only two inches taller than he. "Seems to me that your mother's side of the family kicked in."   
  
Riku looked at Sora and shrugged. "She always was a short woman. Figures that I wouldn't be as tall as my father though. He's almost abnormally tall." Riku let a small smile cross his mouth before being dragged to the mirror. He turned his eyes away from the mirror before he could see his reflection.  
  
"Come on Riku. You have to face yourself some day, why not now!" Sora walked behind his lover and gripped his waist. He rested his head against a lean back and breathed. "Show yourself who you are now."   
  
Riku reluctantly turned his eyes upon his reflection. What he saw brought tears to his eyes. He chocked back a silent sob and twisted into Sora's grasp. He buried his head in Sora's neck and let his tears flow freely.  
  
"Hey, shhh, it's okay. It's okay. Don't you see now, why I called you beautiful? Do you see why now?" Sora rubbed slow circles on Riku's back and kept whispering sweet nothings in his lover's ear. He continued to do so until Riku sniffed and brought his head up to Sora's. He placed their foreheads together and Riku smiled.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you so much."  
  
"Hey, no problem Riku." Sora smiled and pressed his lips against Riku's. There was a moment of awkwardness before the kiss settled into a deep and passionate one. A low moan echoed in the room and Sora grinned. He let his tongue slide along Riku's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Riku immediately obeyed and opened his mouth to the welcome intruder.   
  
Sora explore Riku's warm mouth and pulled their bodies together. Riku let out another moan and tentatively he allowed his own exploration of Sora's mouth. At first he was hesitant but as Sora urged with a small moan, Riku grew braver and plunged deeper.   
  
Before long, oxygen was needed and the two broke apart. Riku leaned heavily against Sora's body and he grinned.   
  
"This works much better when I'm not standing on my toes to reach you." Riku spoke softly.  
  
"Yeah. A lot easier." Sora brought their lips together for a butterfly kiss. "Hey Riku?"  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Love you."  
  
"Love you too Sora." Riku sighed as Sora captured his mouth once again.  
  
**THE END!!!!**  
  
**Author's Note** I'm DONE!!! **screams and jumps up and down with happiness** OMG I can't believe it! I've finally finished it. I love me so much! **hugs self** Gaw, this is such a good day today. Not only did I have two A's in school, I now have a complete KH fic! **sniffles** Gosh I'm good. LoL. Oh, and I know I said there was a possible chance of two chapters, but I also said one, so this is the LAST CHAPTER if you hadn't already caught that. **grins** But now, to the thank you's.   
  
SupaSaiyajin: I thank you so much for your review! I love Taku too!   
  
Ellannor: Thank you a lot!  
  
Sorceress MoonBlader, aka CHRISTIE: And yes, we've went over the whole princesses have schedules thing through email, so I won't bother to say much about that again. ^__^ Thank you!  
  
Liebchen: LoL. I'm sorry for not updating. I was grounded. **groans** This time I was able to get away without punishment so it was all good. Hehe. A LEMON? **grins nervously** I really can't write those... I've never done one before. Sorry. That would be a really good ending to this story, but... er... once again, I just don't know HOW to write lemons. **sighs** Sorry, but I appreciate the review!   
  
Dreamer: Woohaw! I hope you liked what happened this time. I'm sure I did. **grins** Thanks!  
  
Uzumaki-sama: Heh, it took me so long to figure out what Riku would wear in the chapter. I was surfing web pages to get ideas because I just couldn't think. ^__^ This outfit in this chapter is similar too because I got a request from another reviewer who wanted leather... and buckles.... yay! Argh. But thanks for the review!   
  
PrincessSwifty: Haha. No, they aren't going to play the blanket game. But you're more than welcome to think they did. Thanks a million!  
  
Hitori: Wow. Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked this story!  
  
Crimson-cruel: Wow, what a coincidence! I love me too! **huggles self** Yeah, they're lovers. Well... they just won't be DOING anything along the lines of nose bleeds or anything like that. **grins** Much appreciated that you took your time to read and write a review!   
  
too shy: Hehe. Thank you so much! I like a naughty Riku, it suits him.  
  
Grey Elven-Eyes : OH OH! I remember you! I do! Wow. That's so cool! Hi! Hehe. I added the leather in there for you and the buckles. **drools** I think Riku is darn drool worthy right about now. **glomps Riku** Ohhh.. the boots I like too. I love boots. **dreams of boots and Riku gets away** Ack. Darn. I have to go catch my hottie, errrr... Sora's hottie. Thanks for the review!   
  
And there you have it folks. That's the ending of the long story and I hope you've enjoyed every bit of it just as much as I have enjoyed typing it. At long last, I want to thank everyone who has ever reviewed so.... THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
  
AND BEHALF OF MY REVIEWERS, I DEDICATE THIS LAST CHAPTER COMPLETELY TO YOU!!!!!   
  
And without much further adieu....   
  
Much love! 


End file.
